


cream stuffed buns

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, DILF Kun, Dom/sub Undertones, Frat Bros Johnjae, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Side Kuncas, kind of slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: it's the beginning of their junior year in college when Jaehyun and Johnny come across a cozy bakery a few blocks from their fraternity house. how come they've never gone in before? how come once they meet the sweet owner and baker, Mr. Qian, they find themselves running into him everywhere? and what's that weird feeling in the pit of their bellies?or; straight frat bros johnjae discover they feel real weird around neighborhood baker and DILF kun.





	1. pre-heating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/gifts).

> The biggest shout out to Bru for basically supplying 50% of the ideas for this story and being of incredible support through the writing process! And the biggest thank you to everyone who has been so excited for it on Twitter and has been hugely supportive! I hope you enjoy! It's been an absolutely pleasure to write and I can't wait to write the rest.
> 
> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.

The heat in the room is oppressive all of a sudden, the moment Kun becomes aware of the rivulets of sweat streaming down his neck. He’s panting almost audibly. He closes his eyes, lets his head fall back and his hips roll one last time. Johnny’s grunt sounds beneath him. Kun barely has the strength to smile, his chest heaving, his body buzzing with the overwhelming sensations of everything that went down. All he wants at this very moment is to pass out and not wake up all weekend. Then again, the kids are away until Monday, so maybe he shouldn’t sleep through all the glorious adventures his boys are about to put him through.

Kun feels a hand on the small of his back and opens his eyes slowly. Jaehyun has moved up onto his knees and leans in for a grateful, appreciative kiss. Kun hums into it, winding a hand around the younger to slide down his toned back. Jaehyun kisses his cheek and climbs off the bed.

“I’ll get some towels.”

Kun takes a breath to find his voice, “I left some on the chair over there, but feel free to bring more.”

He exhales loudly, grunting. Exhaustion is crashing over him.

“You good, baby?” he drags a gentle hand down Johnny’s back. The younger responds with the most tired hum Kun can imagine and he laughs to himself fondly. Gently, he pulls out of Johnny and they both sigh. Johnny just about collapses on his side, but Kun holds him up. “Wait, baby, wait. Let’s clean you up first. You don’t wanna take a shower? Oh, _ look _ at you, you’re so pretty, you’re opening up so nicely. Oh, Johnny…”

Kun swipes his thumb through the semen trickling out of Johnny’s wrecked hole, pushing it back inside, and grins at Johnny’s whine.

“Here,” Jaehyun says as he returns to the bedroom, AC remote in one hand, damp towel in the other. Kun gets to gently wiping Johnny’s backside.

“So. You boys ready to do this all weekend?”

*******

Johnny wipes his face with a towel after pulling his shirt on and exhales. He looks around the room to make sure everything is in order, then smiles at Allison who is standing by the door with her purse in her hand.

“All good?” Johnny asks and Allie gives him a thumbs up.

“I’ll see you around, Johnny. Text me some time,” she says, opening the door.

“Oh, wait, let me walk you out--”

“It’s alright, I’ll see if Kyle is down in the common room and hang out for a bit,” she says and walks down the hallway towards the stairs, waving at Johnny.

He waves back and makes his way to the other end of the hallway where the house’s little library is located. A couple of his brothers are sprawled around the old armchairs, including Jaehyun who looks up from his phone.

“Hey, there he is!” Jaehyun yells out, joining the few hoots Johnny gets from the other guys. “I can finally have my room back! Am I gonna even be able to walk in or is there nuclear waste everywhere?”

Johnny shakes his head, waving them all away, “You should be used to it by now, Jae, I’m the only one who ever gets laid in that room after all.”

“Oof!”

Jaehyun gives him a light kick in the shin, “Too much head gets to your head, buddy.”

“I’m gonna walk over to CVS, anyone wanna come with? Just getting some ice cream,” Johnny asks.

Ten minutes later, Johnny and Jaehyun are strolling down the sidewalk towards the corner CVS. It’s only early September, but the weather is throwing a fit and it’s unusually windy and overcast. People are bundled up in sweatshirts, some even wearing scarves. Johnny and Jaehyun have no time for that kind of silliness and are only wearing basketball shorts, flip-flops and deep-cut tank tops.

“Dude, my hair has been sooo soft ever since you gave me that shampoo,” Johnny says, running his fingers through his brown locks. “I guess that’s why my mom always wanted me to use shampoo and conditioner at home, it pays off!”

Jaehyun laughs and nods, “Yeah, man, I’m glad my ex made me start using shampoo, it just feels better. It’s good to treat yourself sometimes.”

“Totally,” Johnny agrees, shaking his hair out of his face. He cracks his neck and sighs in relief as they round the corner. “Man, coach needs to ease off. I really feel like trashing us with work outs before the game won’t help at all, we’re not lacking in stamina…”

“I know, right? I don’t really know what he’s thinking, he’s been so stressed about this game since the year started and it’s not even in-season. Makes no difference.”

They cross the street to the next block, still chatting about their soccer team, until Jaehyun pauses and points across the road.

“Oh, I meant to tell you, we should check out that bakery some time. I grabbed a coffee there the other day on my way to work and it looks like a terrific place. What’s it called?” Jaehyun squints and it crosses his mind that he really does need those glasses he adamantly refuses to wear. “Main...Main something? What is it?”

Johnny squints as well. “Mian Bao, I think. Is it an Asian bakery?” he asks, eyes on the Chinese characters on one side of the bakery’s sign.

“Uh, didn’t look like it, they looked like they have a mix of pretty much everything, but they do have some like, classic East Asian stuff, I guess. They sell bingsoo!”

“For real? Is it new, how come we’ve never gone in before?” Johnny frowns in surprise. Their college town is not necessarily _ lacking _ in “ethnic” locations, but it’s usually hard to find anything authentic so close to downtown. Being the only two Asian guys in their fraternity, Johnny and Jaehyun are often each other’s culture buddies, bonding over their shared traditions and similar upbringing.

Jaehyun shrugs, “I don’t know, honestly. I feel like I’ve been seeing it there for a while, I just don’t pass by very often, so I never thought to go in before, but it’s on my way to work now. Wanna go in on the way back? The cashier was pretty cute too when I went the other day.”

Johnny grins as they enter CVS, “Ah, so it’s not just the coffee. Hold on-- should we see if they serve ice cream? Or just check out what they have, I guess. Don’t want my ice cream to melt while we’re in there.”

The two of them make their way across the street and back to the bakery Jaehyun pointed out. Everything looks just as delicious as it smells once they’re inside. They’re fawning over a two-tier cake covered with an unbelievable number of layers of fruit, when someone approaches behind the fridge.

“Can I help you guys pick out something? This berry-vanilla cake is only for sale whole, but we do sell it by piece too, if you’d like. Unless you’re picking something out for an occasion?”

Behind the counter fridge is a middle-aged Asian man smiling softly while wiping his hands on a towel. He’s wearing a dark shirt and has an apron tied around his waist. For some reason, Johnny feels a little bit like he’s home.

“Oh, we’re just looking, just browsing,” Jaehyun smiles back.

“Sure! Take your time. I will say, I personally don’t think you need an _ occasion _ to buy a whole cake. Feels great to come home and know you can have a slice or two ready, just waiting for you in the fridge,” the man says, shrugging, and starts wiping the counter with the towel. Johnny laughs at his remark and the man smiles again, pleased, “But anyway, I’ll let you browse. Let me know if you need any help.” 

They’ve got several baked goods each in the little baskets they picked up by the entrance, but everything around this place looks enticing, and Johnny is in such a good mood - especially after his lovely afternoon with Allie - that he’s happy to stick around the bakery drinking coffee and enjoying some good desserts. While Jaehyun chooses between several kinds of sweet rolls, Johnny scans the drinks menu on the wall. A somewhat sparse, but nonetheless interesting selection of coffee choices.

“Did this place open only recently? My friend and I go to school nearby and live close, but I’ve never noticed it,” he asks, in the mood for conversation.

The man behind the counter shakes his head, hands on his hips, “No, no, not at all! We’ve been open at this location for four years now at least. We’ve got two more branches in town and one in Asheville, that’s the one that opened this year.”

“Huh! Well, it’s a shame I never knew to come in here before, I’m just amazed by all the variety,” Johnny gestures at the sun-lit space and shelves overflowing with baked creations. A whole franchise! He’s happy to hear the chain seems to be so successful. 

The man smiles wider and a dimple appears in his cheek this time.

“I’m glad you like it! We’re always happy to see students come by, you probably saw we have some Dempsey themed cookies over there.”

“Definitely, I think my friend got one,” Johnny turns and is surprised to find Jaehyun right behind him. “Oh, hey. Ready? I’m getting an iced cap.”

“I’ll tell you what, let me treat you guys,” the man behind the counter says. He brings out two small plates. “It’s your first time here, you should get to taste our cakes too. I hope you’ll like this one, I made it this morning. The berries are fresh too, I had some time to swing by the farmers’ market.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to! We can--”

“No, no, my pleasure, my pleasure!” the man waves a hand, then continues arranging the perfect slices of berry cake with his obviously skilled fingers. Johnny can see his fingernails are neatly trimmed through the transparent gloves the man put on before serving them. “Let me know how you like these! I hope they get you to come back some time.”

After some more thank-you’s and pleasantries, the man behind the counter who is, apparently, also a baker, slides the slices of cake down to the cash register and disappears into the kitchen, while Johnny and Jaehyun make their coffee orders and pay for all their purchases. No hot girl behind the counter, just a pleasant dude Jaehyun thinks he vaguely recognizes from their Friday night party, but that’s okay. Maybe she’ll be around another day.

“What a nice guy!” Johnny says, as he sets down the tray with their cakes and drinks. “I wonder if he’s the owner. He was so sweet.”

Jaehyun throws the man a glance, then hums in agreement and slides Johnny’s paper bag of baked goods across the table. Johnny keeps looking over at the counter where the man who treated them is fretting about, ringing out customers or preparing drinks or bringing out more trays of food. He looks focused on his tasks most of the time, but never fails to smile warmly at a customer. His messy black hair is pushed back from his sweaty forehead, and Johnny notices a subtle streak of flour above his ear. 

What a sweet dude. You don’t run into people like him every day.

Accompanied by a chorus of pleased groans and hums and ooh’s and aah’s, Jaehyun and Johnny finish their cake, then proceed to sit in the comfortable booth, sipping their cold drinks in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by mild chatter about this or that. Jaehyun bites on a scone out of his bag as they clean up their table to leave, and Johnny steps up to the counter.

“Hey, is the gentleman who was here earlier and treated us to cake still around?” he asks the guy behind the cash register.

“Kun? He’s the owner. Yeah, do you want me to go get him?”

“I’d really appreciate that, just want to thank him again,” Johnny says. He straightens out his shirt while he waits and watches Jaehyun happily eating his scone. “It’s good?”

“Oh, so good,” Jaehyun mumbles through crumbs.

“Hey! Hi again, just wanted to let you know we _ loved _ that cake,” Johnny exclaims as soon as the man, Kun, steps out through the doors.

“Ahh, I’m so happy to hear that,” Kun says, clasping his hands and smiling, eyes closing for a moment. His dimples make a brief appearance and Jaehyun spots them this time, too. Good to know maybe his own dimples will continue to look as adorable twenty-thirty years from now. “You could tell how fresh the berries were, right?”

“Oh, yes, they were amazing.”

“Definitely. Everything was delightful, thank you so much,” Johnny smiles back just as warmly. It feels so good to go out of your way to be nice to people. “We’ll be back for sure, right, Jae?”

“Absolutely. I pass by on my way to work, so I’m gonna be coming in for coffee for sure.”

“Ah, that is great, we would love to have you. Hey, I’m Kun, thank you guys for stopping by today, it’s been great to meet you,” the baker adds as an afterthought and holds out a hand that Johnny gladly squeezes.

“I’m Johnny, and this is Jaehyun.”

“Nice to meet you, and thanks so much for the cake!”

They say their goodbyes and leave the store with two more mini-cookies on the house.

“That was great. I’m glad you pointed out this place, that was awesome,” Johnny says as they cross the street, and he mulls over the fact that kneading bread must take a lot of muscle because Kun’s arms sure looked extra defined in that dark tee.

“I saw that,” Taeyong sing songs when Kun gets back to the kitchen. He’s got frosting on his cheek and a spatula in one hand. “I saw that, buddy, I saw what you did there!”

“What? Shut up, Yongie,” Kun dismisses him with a hand and sets up the mixer again.

“Hey, I agree, they’re hot, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of the around here either…”

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kun denies with a little smile on his lips.

“You want to see hot twenty year olds around the store more? That’s infidelity, Taeyong,” Doyoung quips from the walk out freezer.

Taeyoung laughs, “It’s not infidelity if they’re hotter than your own spouse.”

“What?! Hotter?! That’s--”

Kun tunes their bickering out with practiced ease, humming to himself. Why are they even here today? Anyway, no harm in treating his attractive customers well.

*******

Another week comes and goes. The semester begins to ramp up. Jaehyun stops by “Mian Bao” twice on his way to work, and one of those times happens to bump into the sexy barista again. He flirts very casually, satisfied to just elicit a smile. There’s no sight of Kun either time, but perhaps that’s normal given how busy mornings tend to be. 

On Saturday morning, Johnny and Jaehyun wrap up their early soccer practice and, sweaty, exhausted, and still somewhat hungover, head down to the bakery for some refreshing iced coffee. Jaehyun walks shirtless right until they’re in front of the establishment, when he pulls his jersey on. No matter how disgusting it is with sweat, he’s not enough of an asshole to walk in half naked for the sake of showing off his wonderfully shredded stomach and firm pecs.

It’s busier than last week, and more employees are behind the counter this time. When the two boys make their way over there, Kun steps up to take their order. He’s looking more frazzled than last time, but it suits him. Another tight black shirt with flour streaks, hair messier, smile just as warm as last time. Skilled fingers working the cash register, then the coffee machine. All while making sweet, pleasant conversation with Johnny and Jaehyun.

“Ah yes, I’m not always around, I work out of our other locations sometimes. But I usually do work from here though,” Kun explains when Jaehyun mentions he stopped by during the week but didn’t run into the baker. He sets down Jaehyun’s drink and turns around, bending to pull out a scoop of ice from under the counter. Johnny’s eyes slide over his ass. Kun throws them a glance over his shoulder as he makes Johnny’s coffee, “So do you guys play soccer? You’re not on Dempsey’s team, are you?”

Johnny laughs humbly, “We are, actually. I’m a goalie, Jae is a forward. We just had practice this morning and we thought what better way to cool down than some great coffee!”

The happy grin on Kun’s face (and the dimples) are worth it.

“Happy to provide! That’s awesome, I’ve seen you guys play then! I took my kids to a few of your games last year. You guys are good!”

“Ah, I don’t know about good, but we give our best,” Johnny continues to be modest, watching Kun work the coffee machine.

“No, no, you’re--”

“He’s just being being humble, we’re really good, it’s true. We’re very good,” Jaehyun interjects, winking, and the three of them laugh together.

A little more chit chat, and Kun sends them off with a fresh, warm taro bun on the house.

“Hm,” Jaehyun shrugs when they’re back on the street. He takes a thoughtful pull of his coffee, “You’re right, he’s really sweet.”

And if they’re both feeling a little inexplicably warm and fuzzy in the stomach, they certainly keep that to themselves.

*******

Another week and some trickles by. Jaehyun continues stopping in for coffee, Johnny joins him once or twice, and the sweet owner/baker is there almost every time. He supplies the most pleasant of exchanges and the two boys are happy to reciprocate.

On a Wednesday evening, after a hearty meal at one of the University’s cafeterias, Jaehyun, Johnny and their friend Ten drive out to the nearest Whole Foods. While Ten goes into the next door Michael’s, grumbling about how overpriced everything is going to be, the two athletes peruse organics. Whole Foods is way outside their standard price range, but every now and again they like to treat themselves to higher quality protein shakes.

They check out chatting happily about the good fruit they bought (and less happily about what a scam Amazon Prime is anyway). As they are about to step out the sliding doors, Johnny pauses mid-sentence.

“Hey, wait, is that-- Is that Kun? From the bakery?”

Jaehyun looks back at the check out lanes and spots him immediately. His appearance is very different from how they usually see him, but it’s Kun. He looks taller in his fitted suit, and it’s probably because of the slight heel his shiny black shoes bear. Jacket slung over one arm, tasteful blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. His golden tie is loosened around his neck. His hair is pushed out of his face again, but this time it’s carefully styled. Kun looks...intimidating. And wealthy. And his waist is so outstandingly narrow and little.

Jaehyun fights the urge to swallow thickly.

“Should we say hi?” he meeps out.

“Sure, why not, right?”

Just as Kun is placing a sizeable watermelon into his cart along with his groceries, the two step up to the check out lane.

“Is that you, Mr. Qian?” Johnny quips, squinting as if to see if he can recognize the man. Jaehyun grins next to him.

Kun looks up from his wallet. 

“Oh! Hello! What a coincidence, what are _ you _ guys doing here?”

They make room for him to push his cart out of the lane and over to the little packing area.

“Jae and I come here once in a while to get better fruit for our protein shakes. Kind of a treat, every now and then.”

Kun smiles and nods warmly while putting away his change, “That makes sense, that makes sense! I was gonna say, when did Whole Foods become a go-to for college kids?” he chuckles and Johnny and Jaehyun respond in kind.

“It’s good to experience how normal people live every now and then,” Jaehyun jokes, gesturing out at the store. “What about you, what are you doing here all...all dressed up?”

“Oh,” Kun breathes a pleased laugh, dimples out. He looks down at his stellar outfit, “It was parent-teacher’s conference night at my kids’ school. Usually...usually, teachers like to think of me as the friendly baker dad who always brings croissants and muffins to school events, so I like to look the parent part for these. Gotta have them take me seriously. Plus, it’s nice to dress up sometimes, isn’t it?”

Johnny makes a sound of understanding, “Ahaaa, got it. Absolutely, you look _ sharp _! I love the pattern on your tie.”

“Thank you,” Kun straightens out his tie and smiles. “I don’t get to wear ties often, so I always take pleasure in it when I do.”

“Do you pick your ties yourself or does your wife?” Jaehyun smiles.

Johnny cringes inwardly, then outwardly when Kun waves his fingers side to side, “Oh no, it’s just me and my kids. No wife. So, I do pick my own ties.”

“Jae, you can’t just assume like that!” Johnny says good-naturedly, clapping a hand over Jaehyun’s shoulder. He turns apologetically to Kun then, “My moms get that _ all _the time, everybody’s always asking about the husband!”

They chuckle at Johnny’s remark and Jaehyun says, “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to assume. I guess your taste in ties is just that good!”

“Thank you, thank you,” Kun smiles, smoothing down his loosened tie. He reaches into his jacket pocket then, bringing out a little glasses case. He slips on a pair of round-rimmed glasses on his face and Jaehyun thinks he looks even more handsome like that. Kun pulls the receipt out of his reusable bag of groceries, “Okaaaay. Let me see if this place is starting to be outside of my budget too… I get my face moisturizer from here and it was more expensive this time, so I wanna see if I maybe I misread the label and got the wrong one. Hmmm...no, that looks right. I guess they upped the price. Well, anyway,” he stuffs the receipt back into the bag and waves a hand, then looks through his bag. “I got my rosé, got my face masks, my body scrub, got some watermelon...I’m all set for a relaxing night!”

Jaehyun meets Johnny’s eye. Interesting purchases.

“Well, don’t let us keep you! It was good running into you,” Jaehyun says, quickly smiling and stepping aside so Kun can roll his cart out. The man waves as he leaves.

When Kun is a safe distance away, Jaehyun shuffles the paper bag in his hands, “Maybe he’s gay.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They take another few steps in silence.

“I mean, face masks, body scrub...Ten does that kind of thing.”

“Right.”

Ten is sitting on the curb when they walk out, still doing the gay math in their heads, and Johnny prods him with his foot.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Bob Ross?”

“Did you find what _ you _ were looking for...Lebron James?”

Jaehyun laughs while Johnny makes a disappointed noise, “You can do better than that, Tennie…”

Ten throws his hands up in defense, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but all sports are the same.”

They walk towards Jaehyun’s car and Johnny asks, “Ten, is it gay to use face masks and body scrubs and drink rosé?”

Ten whirls around, face contorted in confusion, and almost runs into Jaehyun’s solid chest.

“Huh???” 

“I mean--”

“No, taking care of your skin and not wanting to be a crusty chapped sponge loaf of bread doesn’t make you attracted to men. What??”

Jaehyun laughs and Johnny spares a giggle too, before swatting at Ten, “Stop, that’s not what I meant. I just meant...like, gay guys are more likely to do it, right?”

Ten shrugs.

“Sure, I mean, I guess we definitely take better care of ourselves than cishet guys do. Why? Your frat bros won’t think you’re gay if you lotion your legs every once in a while, Johnny.”

Jaehyun laughs louder this time and Johnny just shakes his head.

“He’s asking cause we just ran into this bakery dude that Johnny’s been flirting with,” Jaehyun says once they’re in the car.

“Hey! I haven’t--”

“He’s the owner of this Asian bakery a few blocks from the house. And yes, you have, you’re always extra nice to this random dad, do you think it’ll earn you free scones or something?”

“What! I would not disrespect the man like that, he’s so much older than us--” Johnny protests loudly, but he knows Jaehyun is just teasing in good spirit.

Still, as they drive back to drop Ten off at his apartment, Johnny can’t help but feel a little bit odd about Jaehyun’s joke. Is he really _ flirting _? No way. He can come off as flirty sometimes when he’s just being extra nice. And why would he flirt with the probably-gay owner of a bakery who is like thirty years older than him and has kids?

He can’t deny he _ has _ been going out of his way to chat with this guy and be nice to him. And there’s nothing wrong with that, of course, but why? Johnny can’t help but think that it has to do with the fact that Kun _ could _ be his dad. Just a kind, gentle Asian man who has an entire bakery franchise and is ridiculously personable and sweet to customers. The kind of father figure he never quite had.

It’s not like Johnny feels like he’s missed out on having a dad, it’s not like his moms have ever been anything short of the most amazing mothers in the world, and it’s not like he thinks he _ needs _ a male figure to look up to in that way. He had both of his grandfathers, and an uncle, too - and he would have been fine without them too! But he does wonder sometimes.

*******

Friday night, at last. 

Kun pours himself a glass of water out of the pitcher in the fridge, eyeing his bottle of wine with a promise. He tries not to think too hard about how early he’ll have to get up tomorrow. It’s okay. It’s good for him and the kids. And he’ll get to sleep in on Sunday.

“Maria!” he calls out, catching a glimpse of his daughter zooming past the kitchen.

“Yeah?” she answers while her feet pad up the stairs.

“Are you getting ready for bed?”

“Yes!"

“Did you help your brother with the laundry?”

“Yes!”

“It’s done, dad!” Xiaojun calls from the laundry room and a moment later zooms up the stairs too.

All this energy...Kun can’t relate.

“Alright, thank you both, now make sure you’re getting ready for sleep!”

Kun waits for a response for a few seconds, blinking at the stairs. Then, hands on his hips, surveys the kitchen. Xiaojun has done a pretty good job cleaning up, with the exception of the bundled tablecloth he always forgets to shake the crumbs from. Kun is pretty sure it’s intentional, but he lets it go.

Ten minutes later, the dishwasher is on, a scented candle burns on the table, and Kun can almost _ feel _the phenomenal bath he’s about to take. He heads up the stairs to check on the kids, one tired leg after the other. Their dog, Benny, is but a shadow curled up on the bathroom mat, his black fur blending with the darkness in the hallway. Kun flips on the light and gives him a few good ear rubs.

“Daddy?” Maria pokes her head out of her room. She’s got her canvas explorer hat on her head. “Daddy bear, I’m really excited about tomorrow!”

Kun smiles widely despite his tiredness. Maria’s enthusiasm over this is more than worth getting up early and dragging himself and a whining Xiaojun to a local park for a bird wak.

“I’m excited too, honey. I’m sure we’ll learn a ton!”

Maria nods, doing a happy little twirl.

“Daddy bear, can you promise me though, can you please buy me my own binoculars next week? They don’t have to be very fancy and expensive! But I need my own binoculars since I’ll be birdwatching so much from now on and I can’t always borrow from the park. Please, daddy--”

"I didn't say you _ can't _ have binoculars, you don't have to beg! All I said was that we have to see how your grades come along next week and then decide--"

"I know, I know, but you have to _ promise _, okay? You have to promise you'll think about it, dad. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, daddy, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--"

Kun puts his hands over his ears, yelling over his daughter's whine and fighting a grin. He knows at this point she's being obnoxious on purpose. He sweeps her up and carries her giggling self to Xiaojun's room.

"Dejun, are you getting ready for bed?" he asks, setting Maria down, a stern note in his voice when he sees his son is playing a video game and hasn't even changed into pajamas yet. "We have to be up so early tomorrow, c'mon."

Xiaojun pauses his game and sighs dramatically, rolling onto his back.

"Why do we have to go again? Why do we have to get up at ass o'clock to listen to birds? We have birds in our backyard! They're right there all day!"

Kun's eyebrows shoot up.

"Dejun! Can you be nice? We're going because your sister really likes nature and wants to see what it's like being an explorer! Can you be nice to her? Can you be nice to your sister? It costs nothing to be nice to your sister!"

Xiaojun rolls his eyes, pretends like he doesn't care, but whenever Kun spits out words so fast, it definitely gets to him.

"Sorry, Maria..." he says like he's being forced to.

Maria pays him no mind. Unfrazzled by how much her brother is just another stupid boy sometimes (and you can't expect boys to get why nature is the most exciting thing in the world), she gently unfolds the mesh of one of the insect nets propped against the wall. They're brand new, used only once.

"If we stay at the park a little bit after the bird walk, maybe we can see the dragonflies come out and we can try to catch some, what do you think, daddy bear? I really want--"

Bless his heart, Kun nods through some more enthused chattering and coaxes the eight-year-old out of the room. He gives Xiaojun a pointed look before closing the door, expecting him to be in bed within ten minutes.

When he first realized how much he wants children, Kun knew there would be tough moments. Especially if he goes down the adoption or foster route, the odds are that some difficult situations will come about and he'll have to go through painful learning and trying times. All these years later, he's had his fair share of those, but what truly gets to him the most are the ordinary things. Like not losing his cool when Maria is still chattering fifteen minutes later and the light in Xiaojun's room is still on. He's had a long, tiring week, his muscles ache, his brain is drained, and it's really damn difficult to not just walk into his bathroom, close the door, and let the kids sort themselves out. Or, what would be worse, raise his voice.

Finally, _ finally _, he kisses Xiaojun’s forehead for good night, and five minutes later, drops his underwear into the dirty clothes hamper and relaxes into the hot bath. 

His eyes slide shut. A quiet, drawn moan slips out between his lips. The smell of lavender fills the moist air. Chopin spills from the small speaker on the counter in soothing, quiet wafts. Kun runs a wet hand through his hair and counts his breaths.

One...

Two...

Three...

Kun draws a hand down his chest, kneading into the sore muscles of his thighs, pressing into his aching feet.

Six…

Seven…

Eight...

Yukhei has been on his mind a lot this week. 

They haven't seen each other in a few months, not since they went on vacation together with their families back in late June. The Wongs travelled a lot the rest of the summer, and then with the school year starting back up, Kun was too busy with the bakery and the kids to arrange time for anything.

It's been, of course, even longer since they've seen each other like _ that _, just the two of them. He makes a mental note to text Yukhei after his bath.

The reason Yukhei's been on his mind so much is, obviously, all these jocks he keeps running into. In the bakery, on the streets around the college, at freaking _ Whole Foods _. When does sports season end again? They need to put on some clothes. Kun is a whole forty-four years old, he shouldn't be getting so worked up over their toned bodies, but he's been single for the last...ten? twelve? years, so there's only so much he can help.

Some of them are really nice, of course, like the two that keep stopping by the bakery. Frat bros aren't all bad nowadays, he supposes. Jaehyun and Johnny remind Kun so much of a young Yukhei. Tall, broad, muscled, all huge captivating grins and irresistible charms. Body to die for. A startlingly warm personality. A gentle, kind soul.

Kun rolls his head, feels the hot water lap at his scalp, pull the tension out of his body.

When they first started going out, Kun thought Yukhei must be a dream, a mirage, a product of his imagination. Years later, eyeing engagement rings in store windows, he knew Yukhei was one of the most phenomenal people he'd ever meet.

And even though it all broke down for some time. Even though there was hurt and painful goodbyes. Things came back together. He and Yukhei couldn't stay apart, they knew each other inside and out, needed to be there for each other. Yukhei married, and Kun was there to help Yuqi plan everything down to the color of the invitations. Kun fostered kids for the first time, and Yukhei was there to be the clueless but fun favorite uncle.

Yukhei is still as toned and sexy as ever, Kun thinks, thoughtfully bringing his hand to his crotch. And it's been too long since Kun has gotten to explore that in person. And all these damn frat boys all around with their chiseled jawlines and knee-buckling smiles and strong, deft hands...

After a satisfying orgasm, Kun lets the water drain out and washes up under the shower spray.

It’s a warm evening outside, so he towels off, spends a few minutes scratching and cooing at Benny, then settles into his favorite porch armchair with a glass of white. Benny patters out and drops on the wood next to him a few minutes later. Kun is shirtless under his silk robe. His bare chest sits teasingly exposed. His damp hair is slicked back from his forehead and temples. It’s getting long, maybe even due for a trim, but Kun likes it for right now. It makes him feel attractive. Handsome.

He breathes in the aroma of freshly cut grass coming from Taeyong and Doyoung’s yard. The wine settles warm in his stomach. He fiddles with his phone and texts Yukhei. A response comes in quickly, and they agree to chat on the phone tomorrow and make plans for some fun time together in the coming weeks.

After responding in kind to Yukhei's heart emojis, Kun swipes through his app menu and opens Grindr. He visits the app an average of three times per year - it takes so much energy to sift through all the people he's not into or couldn't have a chance with, and Kun has so little time to deal with that, that it's just not worth it. But every once in a while, it's good to try. He decides to change his profile photo and fiddles with his apps some more until he manages to switch his camera from video to photo mode.

The glow of the living room lights filtering out through the drapes casts attractive shades over Kun and he takes several selfies he’s very pleased with. You can even see the faint droplets of water over his chest in one of them. But he decides to save that one for himself. Maybe he’ll send it to Yukhei some time.

While his photo is pending approval, Kun opens a chat with a good looking thirty-year-old and starts to type when he hears the typical Friday night drunk crowd approaching from up the street.

*******

Seven P.M. is just about the perfect time to start pre-gaming on a Friday night after a long week. Johnny isn't in the mood for party, but his frat is throwing one, so he figures he might as well make the most out of it and get pleasantly smashed.

He's got his arm up around the back of the couch, feet propped on the coffee table, a beer in his hand, and Ten next to him. They're finishing the first season of "Queer Eye" and Johnny is honestly glad Ten made him watch it. It's fun, and somewhat enlightening too. He sort of feels like he gets Ten better now.

Ten crunches on a tortilla chip loaded with guacamole and Johnny is about to whine about how loud it is when Jaehyun bursts in with another case of Bud. They pause the show for a few minutes while Jaehyun updates Johnny on the set up for the party in the basement.

"I got this whole thing," Jaehyun smacks the eighteen-pack, "but it's more to share, honestly. Alexis texted me she's coming to the party."

Johnny makes a surprised sound, "Oh yeah? Is she finally gonna let you smash tonight?"

"I don't know, but she's been texting me all day, sooo..."

"My boy! Getting your dick wet tonight, huh!" Johnny laughs loud and obnoxious and they slap hands. Next to him, Ten makes a retching noise.

"Can you guys be _ any _ more crude?"

They ignore him and Jaehyun cuts through the paper wrapping of the beer case with his keys, pulling out a can for himself.

"And if she doesn't, I got _ you _ to come back to and smash!" he says, shrugging at Johnny.

"Oh, so I'm just your second choice?"

"You know I can't resist Alexis, bro! Besides, you're always around, the thrill is gone!"

They laugh at their own banter and clunk cans together before Jaehyun drops on the couch to watch the show with them. Ten eyes them curiously. This is definitely a new layer to their obnoxious straight broeyness.

Half an hour later, Mark, a freshman recruit that is probably going to rush and is currently too tipsy for his own good, crashes into the room to tell Johnny they're asking for him in the basement, since he's the jungle juice master. 

“That was fun,” Jaehyun comments as Ten exits his Netflix account. He nods at Johnny, “Makes me think of your man, Mr. Qian.”

Johnny just snorts and leads the way down the stairs.

And so begins a pretty typical Friday night in a basement illuminated by blacklights that highlight all of the questionable spills. Johnny somehow manages to get a bunch of Ten's friends on his side during beer pong, and Ten gives up and goes to make out with a hunky sophomore who's been giving him starry eyes since the week before. Jaehyun spends all his time chatting and laughing with Alexis, until she offers that they go get food from one of late night food trucks by the dorms.

Five minutes later, Johnny finds himself leaning a little too heavily on Ten's tiny frame as they saunter down the street to campus in a noisy group of at least six. Jaehyun is riding an odd kind of high, a mixture of being excited that Alexis is taking him to her room, and whatever buzz Johnny’s jungle juice has got him on. The clamor their posse creates is half giggles and incredibly loud talking, half them shushing each other constantly before erupting into more giggles. Johnny feels a little bit bad about all the people whose houses they’re passing, but hey, it’s Friday night. Everyone should live a little.

Johnny head snaps up, startled, when Jaehyun belts out, “Is that Mister Qian? Johnny! It’s Mister Qian! MISTER QIAN! HOW ARE YOU, DUDE?”

A few of their friends try to shush Jaehyun, but Alexis is giggling, and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

“MISTER QIAN, it’s me, Jaehyun! How are you doing?” Jaehyun continues yelling, borderline screaming. Johnny squints in the dark towards the house they’re stopped in front of. Sure enough, Kun is sitting on the porch, a halo of soft light framing his small, regal figure, and a confused-looking dog next to him. Johnny starts to also shush Jaehyun and apologize to Kun at the same time, but Jaehyun pays no mind to his stutters. “MISTER QIAN, sorry to bother you! It’s Friday night, we’re just-- we had a party and we uh-- Alexis, this is Mister Qian, he’s a very nice baker. He uh--”

Kun finally responds, after also squinting through the dark to make out the faces of the drunk kids on his sidewalk.

“Ah! Jaehyun?” he chuckles, “Yeah, it’s Friday night, but my kids are asleep so you gotta keep it down, okay?”

His words are very lighthearted and he’s clearly not upset, but Jaehyun begins to apologize loudly and obnoxiously.

“--don’t mean to wake your kids up, Kun, we’ll get going, I’m so sorry--”

Johnny steps up to Jaehyun and all but presses a palm over his mouth.

“Sorry, Kun!” he calls out, plastering the most charming smile he can muster all over his face. Words come a little hard, but he pushes through, “We didn’t mean to disturb you, we uh-- we had a party and we’re going for a snack now. Are you also having a good Friday night?”

While Johnny takes in the deafening awkward silence that, to his drunk ears, stretches over minutes, and wonders why the hell he asked that, Kun chuckles again, taking a sip from his wine.

“I’m having a great Friday night, thank you, Johnny. Enjoying the last of the warm weather,” he tips his glass up towards the…weather surrounding all of them. What a fucking odd encounter. Kun is amused and a bit tickled that these damn drunk jocks are seeing him looking _ this _ good, but he also wishes he’d sat on his back porch instead.

More drunk whisper-yelling comes from the group, before Jaehyun calls out again.

“Okay, we’ll go now, we’ll leave you alone! Sorry, mister Qian! You look good, though, I’m glad you’re having a good night! Hey, you know-- you know what? You should come to our game on Sunday! Johnny and me, we have a game on Sunday, come watch us play! Bring your kids too, we’re gonna win just for you, Mister Qian!”

After assuring Jaehyun he’ll try his best to be there and accepting his earnest goodnight wishes, Kun finally breathes a sigh of relief as he watches the group walk away down the street. Drunk college kids - and especially drunk frat boys - will never not make Kun shudder in disgust. (Except for Yukhei...who always somehow managed to be much more endearing than obnoxious when smashed.) Still, there’s something satisfying about Jaehyun recognizing Kun in the dark, drunk-yelling at him about their upcoming game… Maybe Kun’s head is just muddled by memories of those rippled arms.

He finishes his wine in the dark, phone abandoned, listening to the crickets and Benny’s soft snores with peace in his heart.

*******

Nothing is ever simple and easy around kids, Kun has learned over and over, and is reminded the next morning.

Maria is, of course, up bright and early to wake her father and brother who, bleary eyed and with feigned excitement, listen to her chatter through breakfast about all the things she's excited to see at the park. The bird walk goes smoothly and is actually entertaining for Xiaojun too, so Kun allows himself to also enjoy the crisp air and natural sounds.

Kun's big mistake, however, is letting Maria return to the nature center to check out their indoors exhibit...where she also happens to come across dozens of brochures and guides and booklets. They leave with a stack of pamphlets on topics ranging from "Guide to spring wildflowers" to "How to build our own backyard insect hotel". Maria is particularly interested in a tri-fold titled "A native yard: your gift to nature", and by the time Kun pulls into their driveway, she has made an executive decision that they will be re-doing the landscaping of their yard and populating it with native flora.

It's not that Kun minds the idea. It sounds like it would be nice to do some landscaping and make their yard more interesting; and he loves making Maria happy. But between everything else going on in their lives Kun is...tired. Simply tired.

He relents of course. Maybe he can stall on the insect hotel till next summer, but Maria's excitement for getting their yard ready for the winter is way above the taming threshold. Kun just accepts his fate.

Still, he's able to placate her and put things off until next weekend, and so the rest of Saturday is blissfully uneventful. Kun makes some pasta, brings out some popsicles for the three of them to enjoy in the afternoon sun, and thoughtfully books them tickets for tomorrow's University soccer game.

Sunday is hotter than expected. Rummaging through his carefully curated dresser, Kun decides he both doesn't care enough to put together an outfit for this, _ and _would like to look the hot dad part for once. He throws on a pair of black shorts that reach just past mid-thigh, a loose beachy white button down whose sleeves he rolls up, and his favorite pair of sandals. Sigh. If only there were more (more like any) single queer dudes (that he is even remotely into) his age in this town...

Xiaojun is more than happy to abandon his homework for the game, and Maria agrees only if she can bring her book. The small stadium is half empty, but enough people trickle in through the gates that the audience has spirit. Once he settles the kids in some decent seats among other adults from the neighborhood rather than rowdy college kids, he pops his black sunglasses back on and heads off to the concession stands.

He's satisfied to see a couple of moms giving him meaningful glances as he makes his way through the stands. It puts a little more confidence in his stride, and he starts to hum to himself as the smell of grilled brats and burgers and fries and popcorn, so much popcorn, fills his senses.

Armed with a tray of hot dogs, fries, sodas and a small bag of kale chips (a balanced meal), Kun happily heads back to the stands when he hears his name being called in a deep honey voice.

"Oh! Hey dude, what are you doing out here, aren't you playing today?" he says to a mildly sweaty and extremely hot Jaehyun who's giving him a smile that looks more like a smirk. Is this about Friday night? Does he even remember Friday night?

If he does, he doesn't bring it up.

"I am, of course, I just had to run back to the locker room. We're starting in a few," Jaehyun says. The smirk stays on and Kun thinks it's less of a smug expression and more a part of Jaehyun's signature charms. "You made it to one of our games, huh! Good to see you here!"

"Yeah, I told you I liked watching you guys play last year, you're a really good team!" Kun smiles, shifting the food tray in his hands. Jaehyun looks really fucking fine in his uniform. "My son, Xiaojun, he's in middle school and he likes playing soccer with his friends, but he hasn't decided if he wants to join the team yet. I think it could be fun for him, but I don't want it to be too demanding."

Jaehyun props his hands on his waist thoughtfully. His jawline is ridiculously carved.

"Hmm, yeah, it can be a lot before the season starts. But hey, me and Johnny wouldn't mind kicking a ball with him some time if he wants to get better!"

Kun tries not to stare at Jaehyun's perfectly styled hair, or his muscled thighs. He smiles a dimpley smile at him.

"That would be great! Thanks, I'll let him know to keep it in mind."

Jaehyun smiles back and a mesmerizing dimple appears in his cheek too. He's trying to keep his brain on the game, but there’s something oddly comforting about seeing Kun here. He almost feels like he’s more motivated to show off on the field now. And sure, it probably has a lot more to do with the fact that it’s an important game and that there are a lot of chicks from Delta Rho in the crowd, but bumping into the baker warms his heart.

“I’m gonna head off now, but I hope you enjoy the game, Mr. Qian!”

“Alright, have fun out there, I’m sure you guys will do great!”

“Yes, sir!” Jaehyun calls over his shoulder, jogging off onto the field.

Huh. Sir.

Kun ponders that as his feet start to move on their own, and it takes him a few seconds to realize he’s walking towards the wrong section. He turns around and almost drops the entire tray in his hands.

These damn jocks, man.


	2. lasting bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming and wonderful love you gave chapter 1! Bru made a spectacular [Pinterest board](https://br.pinterest.com/GASHlNAS/fic-cream-stuffed-buns/?autologin=true) for this fic, check it out!
> 
> Thank you to Bru for being my #1 writer buddy and this fic's biggest fan - this fic would not exist without you and your constant support and incredible ideas!!!

The dial tone cuts off and there is a moment of silence while the call connects, before Johnny hears his mother’s voice greet him. He finishes pulling a shirt on and drops into his desk chair.

“Hey, ma,” he greets back, waving at his laptop. His mother is at the farm’s kitchen table, he recognizes. She’s wearing a warm wool sweater and her nose looks red from the wind.

“How are you, baby? It’s so cold over here, is it the same there?”

“Yeah, about the same,” Johnny looks out the window at the overcast sky. Still, he’s wearing a pair of basketball shorts (that he can’t remember when he washed last).

“Well, they’re saying it’s just a passing front. Your eomma and I are hoping it’ll be done by tomorrow since we still have a lot of cleaning up to get done and it’s hard when it’s so cold.”

Johnny’s eomma, Jenn, crashes into the kitchen through the back patio in that moment, closing the door behind her with her foot. 

“Hey, Youngho!” she peeks over her wife’s shoulder before dropping something into the sink. “Phew, it’s so cold out. Really hope it does loosen up tomorrow. Supposed to be in the high 70s next weekend, can you believe that?"

“It’s climate change, isn’t that what they say?”

They catch up some more, Jenn pattering around the kitchen while Shiwei continues to sit in front of her laptop. A few minutes later, Jaehyun walks in to the room. He gives Johnny a quick bro hug and goes to rummage through his dresser.

“Hi, Jaehyun,” Shiwei greets. Her wife is at her side in the very next moment.

“Hey, was that Jaehyun? Hey, Jae! How are ya, dude! Good to see you!” Jenn waves and Johnny misses the way Shiwei rolls her eyes.

Jaehyun leans over Johnny’s shoulder to wave at the screen, “Hey, Mrs. and Mrs. Suh. Good to see you too.”

He smells sweet, like his cologne, even though he’s just coming from class. Johnny smiles.

“Soccer season going well? I hear you guys are doing a great job,” she continues just as Jaehyun is about to step away.

“It’s pretty good, yeah, we’re pretty proud of ourselves.”

“Jae has stuff to do, mom, let’s not keep him,” Johnny says. He adds, “Hey, did I tell you guys about this new bakery Jae and I found?”

Behind him, Jaehyun snorts.

“You got something to say, Jae?” Johnny challenges.

“No, man, just surprised you haven’t told them about it yet…”

“You’ve got more of a stake in visiting “Mr. Qian”, buddy, don’t look at me like that.”

“Oof…” Jaehyun admits a rare defeat, distracted by searching for the right notebook in his desk.

“Anyway,” Johnny turns back to his laptop and tells his moms about why they’d like “Mian Bao”.

“You’ll have to take us there when we come down to pick you up for Thanksgiving,” Jenn replies, chewing on a carrot.

“Don’t put your muddy gloves on the table, I’ve told you a million times,” Shiwei says to her wife, handing her a pair of soiled gloves, suddenly distracted.

“We’re about to put the potatoes down, it’s fine--”

“Yeah, but I’m going to be putting down a tarp for that.”

“And? We’ll be wiping it clean anyway--”

“Moms. Please,” Johnny butts in. “I have to go in fifteen.”

Jenn leans in towards the camera, “Bye, Johnny, I got stuff to do. Call me on Monday whenever you have time, okay? Let’s catch up. Love you.”

“Bye, eomma, love you too.”

Jenn kisses her annoyed wife’s cheek and leaves the house, letting Johnny and Shiwei continue their conversation.

*******

“What are you being all cute for?”

Startled, Johnny all but chokes on his hazelnut latte. He’d been trying to get a good selfie, one hand wrapped around his mug, eyes wide and adorable.

“Jeez, just trying to get into this late fall Instagram aesthetic, man.”

“Al-right,” Jaehyun makes a “weird but none of my business” face which makes Johnny laugh. Ten sets a few plates on the table and sits next to Jaehyun.

They spend the next few minutes sipping on their drinks and sharing a few different desserts in companionable silence. At one point, Jaehyun picks up the plastic table tent at the edge of their table and peruses the flyer inside.

“Check this out,” he says, flipping it towards Johnny. Kun’s handsome face stands out right away, smiling next to a headline which reads: “Baking Class Series Returns! Join Baker-In-Chief Kun Qian for our first class of the winter”. The full body photo of him with some baguettes must have been taken at a photoshoot of some kind because he’s all done up in a soft green button down and fashionable trousers. 

Johnny makes an interested sound and lets Ten have a peek, “I didn’t know they did baking classes. That could be fun.”

“Thirty-five bucks per person. That’s not bad.”

“For someone who’s not a broke college student, maybe.”

“Well, it’s a cooking class, I mean you pay for his time, for supplies…”

Johnny hums. A baking class is a cool date idea, but there’s no one Johnny is looking to take on a date. 

“When is it again? Could be a fun little something to do on a weekend.”

Jaehyun licks the foam off his spoon, “It’s next Thursday night. Do you have work that day?”

“I don’t think so. You guys wanna go? Do we pay for it here?”

“I have an exam review that night,” Ten says.

“Look at that, they have a YouTube channel,” Jaehyun points out. Sure enough, on the bottom of the printed flyer is the YouTube logo and a reminder: “Keep up with Chefs Taeyong, Doyoung and Kun on our baking channel ‘MianBaoBakes’! New videos out every week.”

Jaehyun shrugs, “Kun’s got the charms for it.”

Just then, the bell at the door chimes.

“Jeremy, can you take this to the back? Taeyong said he needs it asap,” a familiar voice reaches Johnny’s ears and he looks over his shoulder. Bundled in a large jacket is a rosy-cheeked Kun, handing off a cloth bag to one of the baristas. He proceeds to take off his jacket and place it on the hanger by the door. He’s such a compact man that Johnny’s mind makes a momentary association to an avocado pit emerging, shiny and perfect, from a split open avocado.

At the same time as Johnny’s silently comparing him to an avocado pit, Kun spots their table and waves. He walks over and claps a hand on Johnny’s shoulder who looks up to smile at him.

“Haven’t seen you guys in a hot second! How are you?” he says. “Jaehyun, is that a white chocolate mocha? Yeah? Wow, you guys are getting fancy with your drinks…”

“It’s good, I really like it. Not too sweet, very, uh...creamy and rich.”

“Good! Good. I’ll tell Doyoung you like it. He’s one of the other bakers here and he came up with the recipe for this one only recently.”

“How are _ you _, Kun? It got so cold out, is the farmer’s market even open in this weather?” Johnny says, looking up at the baker.

Kun makes a sound, “Yep, the outdoors one at the town square still opens twice a week. They’ll be moving indoors in the coming weeks though. Don’t you worry, Johnny, I make sure everything around here stays fresh year round.”

Johnny holds up his hands, “I know, I know, I trust you fully, Mr. Qian! This is our friend Ten, by the way.”

Kun nods and offers a hand which Ten shakes.

“Nice to meet you, your food and coffee are just as great as these two have been telling me,” Ten smiles sweetly, and only now does Johnny notice a peculiar intensity in his gaze.

They make light banter for a while longer, Kun’s hand still on Johnny’s shoulder, until Kun has to run back out and unload more stuff from his car.

“Listen,” Ten leans in once Kun is out of earshot, “if you don’t fuck this man, I will.”

Jaehyun and Johnny, eyes wide, give a couple of shocked, uncomfortable peels of laughter. The corners of Ten’s mouth twitch, but the intensity in his eyes doesn’t let up.

“And yes, he’s gay. He’s into men, at least. If you two don’t wanna make the most of that, I will.”

“Tennie, he’s all yours, we don’t--”

“Spare me, please, the three of you have some weird flirt going on, but we don’t have to talk about it,” Ten holds up a hand. He picks up the last piece of blueberry cheesecake with his fork and lets Johnny and Jaehyun laugh his words off.

On their way out, the two athletes stop by the cash and sign up for next week’s baking class.

“You guys are probably gonna be some of the youngest there,” the barista helping them says. “Lots of soccer moms sign up for these, they all love Kun.”

Johnny throws Jaehyun a glance and Jaehyun shrugs.

“Well, we love him too, so we’ll be there!”

*******

It’s been less than a minute since the bumper of Sicheng’s Honda disappeared down the street with the kids, when Yukhei’s grey truck pulls into the driveway. Kun closes the front door he’d just opened and steps back down the stone path.

“Kun-ge! Hi!” Yukhei opens his door and shouts.

Kun waits for him with his hands on his hips. As soon as he reaches the older, Yukhei wraps him in a giant, warm hug, and Kun happily reciprocates.

“Been too long, Xuxi,” he says into the man’s shoulder. Yukhei agrees, rubbing a hand up and down Kun’s back.

“You smell good, have you been baking already?” he says when he pulls back, sniffing at Kun who laughs.

“Yeah, I made muffins. Banana nut, crispy top, just how you like them,” Kun responds, somehow proudly.

Yukhei shouts in delight, shaking Kun’s shoulder, “I can’t fucking wait. God, I’m so glad we’re doing this. It really has been too long,” he wraps Kun in another brief hug. His embrace feels solid, safe, and earnest. “It’s so good to see you, Kun."

After Yukhei grabs his rucksack out of the truck, the two head inside, where Yukhei is tackled by an unusually excited Benny. The two of them wrestle and enjoy each other for a few minutes until Yukhei is able to calm the dog down and carry him into the kitchen. Kun and Yukhei then catch up while Yukhei devours a few muffins with milk.

Kun intervenes when Yukhei reaches for another one, “Xuxi, slow down, if you’re that hungry I can make you some quick lunch, don’t stuff yourself on muffins.”

Sheepish, Yukhei puts it down and pushes the tray away, “Sorry, I guess I really am starving. Yuqi and the kids went out to lunch after the girls’ kindergarten show, and I just headed straight here.”

“Do you want me to make you something?” Kun tilts his head compassionately, already getting up. He takes pride in being an amazing host and Yukhei is one of his favorite people to take care of in any context.

The younger waves a hand, “Nope, nope, I’m good. Let’s just get something to eat on the way back from the-- where are we going again? A gardening center?”

Kun sighs, dropping his head in his hands, “A gardening center.”

Yukhei reverses into a parking spot and kills the engine. He looks over at Kun and his confusing shopping list which he put together based on instructions by Maria and an exhausting amount of research he had to do himself.

“I still don’t quite get why this is so complicated.”

Kun sighs, “It’s just that when you want your yard to be...eco-friendly, I guess is what you’d call it, you gotta do certain kinds of soils and mulches and fertilizers that are not sold as widely. They’re more expensive and not everyone carries them. Is what the internet told me at least. That and, because we’re just getting the yard ready for winter so it’s better suited for an actual makeover in the spring--”

“Okay, you know what, I’m too hungry to follow what you’re saying. Let’s just go,” Yukhei says before shucking his jacket off and stepping out. 

While Kun frets around picking items with the help of an associate, Yukhei hums to himself, marveling at some of the prettier flowering plants and then carries everything to the back of his truck. Even when Kun tries to pick up a bag of mulch himself, Yukhei jogs over and quickly takes it out of his hands.

“Let me help you, Kun-ge. That’s what I’m here for,” he winks. It doesn’t elude Kun how he makes sure the sleeves of his T-shirt are rolled all the way up or how he lifts the hem of it multiple times to wipe non-existent sweat from his brow. God, his stomach is still so beautifully ripped, pecs firm under his shirt. Yukhei’s always known how to spoil Kun just right.

They swing by a Cracker Barrel on the way home and eat heartily, chatting away. Yukhei makes Kun laugh hard enough to almost choke at least once. Gradually, as usual, with all of the catching up they’re doing and the more time they spend together, they’re both filled with a special kind of warmth reserved for these kinds of special weekends. By the time they get dessert, their fingers are twined on the table. Kun’s thumb rubs soothing patterns into Yukhei’s skin while the younger recalls a tough call he had last week. Kun’s hand is so delicate and comforting, it makes Yukhei feel all the more sated after his meal and ready for a relaxing night.

Back at home - the home that could have been _ theirs _, but is now just Kun’s and that’s a fact they’ve long since made peace with - they unload all the landscaping supplies into Kun’s garage, unpack the grocery bag Yukhei brought and pull out a couple more items from Kun’s fridge. After a coffee break in the backyard, playing with Benny and enjoying the weather, they spend the next hour cooking and listening to music, a little tradition signature to their weekends together. Kun’s always teaching Yukhei something new in the kitchen, voice calm and entrancing as he instructs him to do this or that. 

While Yukhei tries his hand at making mushroom sauce on the stove, Kun comes over and watches him work with a palm on the small of his back.

“That looks really good actually, you’re doing it right. Just needs to thicken a liiiittle more,” he says, watching Yukhei work the spatula.

Yukhei groans, “This is stressing me out, I feel like it’s gonna burn or something. You do it,” he steps away from the oven, only to step closer again and wrap himself around Kun’s form and watch him work. His chin rests on Kun’s shoulder.

“Wah, you’re gonna make me ruin this,” Kun complains.

“You’re a wiz at this, it’ll be just fine,” Yukhei responds. He noses behind Kun’s ear for a moment, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and his soft black locks. Kun hasn’t felt this relaxed yet wired in months.

Dinner is served with a bottle of rich red wine and their legs tangled under the table. Their eyes are shiny by the time they finish their dessert lemon bars. They’re giggly and happy as they make mulled wine and Kun’s gourmet popcorn (secret ingredient: love), then retire to the couch under a fleece blanket with a cartoon bear design on it. Kun loves how uninhibited Yukhei becomes when tipsy like this, no longer hiding behind his hand when he laughs, big eyes crinkling into delighted crescents.

Benny curls up in the space between their legs. They put on some Netflix and light a vanilla scented candle. In the comfort of Kun’s living room, the wine, as well as their conversation warm them thoroughly and bring a glow to their faces.

Kun fills Yukhei in on the beginnings of his new project: an ice cream truck slated to hopefully be on the streets next summer. He talks about Maria’s recent explorer obsessions and Xiaojun’s impressive academic success. Yukhei, in turn, shares a bit about his girls and how nervous they both are even now to be starting school next year.

Years ago, when they first started having these occasional dates - a weekend here, a short vacation there - it would have been unthinkable for Yukhei to bring up his wife and kids. It was an arrangement blessed by Yuqi, but it took Yukhei a while to get comfortable enough with it not to feel like he was betraying her. In contrast, he couldn’t care less that she spent the same kind of time with Soyeon, another researcher at her University department; he was happy for her.

With time, his anxieties died down. Nowadays, it’s natural to share with Kun every part of his life. They know each other inside and out and there’s no better comfort than to confide in one another.

Their conversation lulls and Yukhei finds himself zoning out. The wine has heated his insides. 

The TV fills the room with a gentle, flowing glow. Next to him, Kun seems to be paying attention to the movie. Yukhei watches him for the longest time, until he chuckles softly at the TV and finally notices Yukhei’s gaze.

Kun smiles at him and Yukhei smiles back. He moves a hand under the blanket and places it in the middle of the older’s thigh, stroking back and forth. Kun sighs in content. He scoots closer, until Yukhei leans in too, and closes the space between them. Their kiss is familiar and loving. Yukhei sighs into it, eyes slipping shut, giving himself in to the utter comfort of the moment.

They part, then kiss again. Then once more. Kun tastes like wine and citrus and cinnamon, like _ his _ Kun, so thrilling. Yukhei feels like he’s home, a different kind of home.

They lean their foreheads together. Kun hums. He feels fresh warmth zap through him, so he kisses Yukhei again and this time twists, moves up onto his knees, shuffles closer and climbs into the younger’s lap, still kissing him.

“Why did we wait so long to do this again?” Kun breathes and Yukhei shakes his head, bringing his hands to Kun’s sides. Three months had been the longest they’d gone without spending a weekend with each other in the last few years, so the last six months have been entirely too long.

“I have no fucking clue,” Yukhei presses wet kisses down Kun’s jawline and his neck, sucking red marks and eliciting breathy groans from the man in his arms. Kun grinds down on his lap, slotting their crotches together and Yukhei groans. He pulls him in tighter, “God, I wanna feel all of you. Touch me, please, please...”

“Yeah, baby?”

Yukhei keens in his throat at the affectionate name and offers up his neck for Kun to caress, squeeze, kiss. Kun doesn’t miss a beat. He’s feeling Yukhei up, from the strong column of his neck, to his muscled shoulders and rippled biceps, strengthened but exhausted, too, by years of firefighting. At a particularly loud moan, Benny startles, reminding the two of his presence by whimpering and climbing up on the couch to check on them.

“Benny, no-- get down. Benny!” Kun groans in frustration while Yukhei giggles.

A brief pause follows, until Kun can lock Benny in the guest bedroom. Yukhei’s waiting for him just how he left him, legs spread wide, lips shiny and red, hair tousled and begging to be pulled.

“You’re so big, Xuxi, you’re so strong and handsome,” Kun chants once he’s back in his lap, still kissing at Yukhei’s neck and stroking him all over, feeling him puff out his chest and shrink under Kun’s ministrations simultaneously. His hands slide up Yukhei’s torso and over his chest, thumbs stopping to focus on his hard nipples. Yukhei is making little pants and grunts of pleasure and trying to hide his face in Kun’s neck.

With a final kiss to the side of Yukhei’s head, Kun gently pushes him away and gets to work on the zipper of his jeans. He’s been feeling Yukhei grow hard under him and can now see the clear outline of his boner straining against the fabric. He kisses the sigh off Yukhei’s lips once he gets his hand on his hot, hard cock. He gives him a couple of strokes, tight and with a flick of his wrist at the tip, just to make sure he has him dripping and borderline desperate.

Next, Kun leans back a little to work his sweatpants down enough to free his own hardening dick. Yukhei is watching him so intently, it’s like Kun can basically _ see _ him salivating. He grabs Yukhei’s hand and wraps it around his shaft, guiding him to bring him to full hardness. They make out for a few minutes while stroking each other, and it’s just intoxicating, Yukhei’s almost sloppy way of kissing, so earnest and punctuated by deep little sounds in the back of his throat. 

“How do I always forget--” Kun says, then leans in to lick into Yukhei’s mouth again. He groans into the kiss, reveling in how heavy and hard the younger’s cock feels in his hand. “How do I always forget how fucking big you are?”

“ ‘M not that big…”

“You’re just right, baby…”

“Just wanna be good for you…” Yukhei mumbles, panting into Kun’s neck and trying to remember to jerk him off too. “Wanna be so good for you, Kun…”

“You’re so good for me, baby, always, always the best boy…”

Yukhei hums, lifting his forehead to rest against Kun’s. A particularly good upstroke of Kun’s deft hand punches a pleasured grunt out of him and his abs spasm as he feels himself suddenly on the verge.

“Stop, stop, stop, I don’t wanna cum yet, wanna be fucked first, stop--”

“Yeah, you wanna get fucked? Wanna cum on my dick, baby?”

Yukhei whimpers out an affirmative, looking at Kun with these big, gorgeous, needy eyes.

They negotiate for a minute in hushed tones, where and how to do it. Finally, like some kind of an ultra-strong giant, Yukhei perches on the edge of the couch and stands up, scooping Kun into his arms like he barely weighs anything. By the time they get halfway to the bedroom, the tendons on Yukhei’s neck are popping out with the effort and Kun laughs at him all the way until Yukhei drops him on the bed and collapses on top of him.

“Ow! My balls,” Yukhei grunts, rearranging himself and Kun laughs harder. Yukhei’s grin is blinding and Kun kisses him again and again and again, until Yukhei licks at his lips and it gets hotter from there.

Kun ends up taking him in the center of the bed, hands grasping his waist tightly while he pushes into the younger’s heat. Yukhei has stripped fully naked and his back curves beautifully as he struggles with the intrusion of Kun’s cock. His head drops onto his clasped hands, and he pushes back against Kun, taking him deeper and deeper and silently thanking the universe for letting him experience the joys of Kun’s cock.

Soon, Kun’s hips are slapping against Yukhei’s ass and Yukhei’s breathy moans fill the room. Kun pants with each thrust, eyes closed in pleasure as he feels his lover’s tightness pull him in. It doesn’t take too long for him to feel on edge. As blissful as he feels, his thighs are already burning with tension and his back is coated in sweat, so he hopes he can hold out in this position. The last time he’s put his body through strain like this was the last time they did this, months ago.

Kun pulls Yukhei’s long arms from under him and grasps them behind his back, then leans in to press him into the mattress with a hand between his shoulder blades.

He fucks him hard and fast and shallow then.

“Ah, yes, yes, yes, Kun--”

“Ah, God…”

“Just like that, right there, Kun-ge. Harder, fuck--”

Yukhei feels it in his core, the moment Kun presses deeper than ever before and grinds into him and empties his balls inside of him, the wet heat spreading. Yukhei’s groan is long and continuous and he struggles to free his hand so he can jerk himself over the edge and into a toe-curling orgasm.

Almost immediately, Kun’s muscles tremble with exertion. He pulls out gently and admires the sight of Yukhei’s wrecked hole, dripping with lube and cum. He massages the rim with the pad of his thumb until the man jerks away from him. Kun buries his face in the pillow next to Yukhei. They’re both panting, heat radiating off their bodies in waves.

Finally, the younger clears his throat to find his voice.

“I didn’t know I need that _ that _badly.”

He laughs, and Kun laughs too.

“Was it everything you wanted? The kind of good dicking you needed after so long?”

Yukhei is hiding his blushing face in the pillow and laughing, “It absolutely was. Only you can do it like that, Kun-ge.”

Kun groans and tries to elbow him, but he’s very, _ very _smug about that. They rest in silence. Even though they’re both tired and could happily snuggle up and sleep until noon, the night is far from over.

“I’ll go wash up a bit. Wanna come?”

“Just bring me a wet towel.”

When Kun returns, clad in fresh, tight Calvin Klein boxers that make Yukhei salivate at the sight, Yukhei has flopped over on his back and is scrolling on his phone. His nude, gorgeous, toned body is on full display. Age has softened him less than it has Kun.

Longing curls in Kun’s stomach. A desire to have that gorgeous, toned body in his bed every day. And it’s not about Yukhei in particular - Kun is happy with their arrangement, satisfied with getting to be with his best friend and ex-lover every few months, shutting out the world and reveling in each other’s comfort. It can’t be more that that with Yukhei, the past has shown this clearly.

But it could with someone else. And that’s what Kun has been longing for a heck of a lot more than usual in the last few weeks.

He chases the unpleasant feeling out of his mind and helps Yukhei clean himself up. They down every last drop of the water bottle Kun brought and sit there, collecting themselves.

“You want a massage, stud? You’re getting so old, I just don’t know how you can still handle saving lives every day…”

Within a minute, Kun has straddled Yukhei’s (slightly sore) ass and is rubbing jasmine-scented massage oil into his tan skin. Relieved, pleasured low groans and hums trickle out of Yukhei with no end in sight. Kun throws some kisses to Yukhei’s shoulder blades into the mix. His thumbs dig into Yukhei’s tense shoulders, kneading and releasing built up exhaustion. His palms slide down his strong back and dance around his ribs.

“Mmmmmm,” Yukhei purrs out. “You’re making me hard.”

“Yeah?” Kun isn’t surprised. Anything can make Yukhei hard. Still, Kun is smug once more, with the universal satisfaction of knowing you turn on your partner.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Keep going, I can fall asleep like this…”

Kun laughs, jabbing his knuckles a little too hard into the muscle, “You’re _ not _ falling asleep!”

Over the years, he’s perfected his technique in massaging Yukhei, and still occasionally reads up on how to improve it. From Yukhei’s first days in the academy when the gruelling training was more than the younger had ever imagined, Kun was there to rub all the soreness out of Yukhei’s bruised body. At first, the massages were truly a necessity, since Yukhei would be far more prone to injury without them. When they began to be able to afford frequent professional massages, Kun’s massages became an intimate time to unwind and, sometimes, smooth and relaxing foreplay.

As he drags the heel of his palm along Yukhei’s spine, Kun tries not to think too much about the ugly, jagged burn mark running across the man’s side. It’s a permanent reminder of some of the darkest moments of Kun’s life, not long before their relationship ended.

Kun plants another kiss in Yukhei’s hair and shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

“I think I’m extra hot for you today,” he snorts to himself. “Much more even that the usual. Have I told you about these jocks that keep coming to the bakery? I haven’t told you over the phone, right?”

“No, you haven’t. What jocks?”

Kun sucks his teeth, sheepish.

“They’re frat dudes from Dempsey. Johnny and Jaehyun are their names and they’re on the soccer team too.”

“Kun-ge, I’m supposed to be the only jock in your life, what are you talking about?” Yukhei teases. His voice has turned to gravel from the pleasure of the massage. 

“Wah, please, they’re just kids!” Kun’s blushing and he doesn’t really know why. “To be honest, they remind me of you back in college though. They’re all polite and sweet, very well mannered, they always come by the bakery and leave a tip, always say ‘hi’ if we run into each other…”

Yukhei hides his grin in the pillow. Only Kun would comment on how well mannered or not kids are.

Kun sighs, pressing the heel of his palm into a sore spot, “They’re even more ripped than you, Xuxi. Saw one of them with his shirt off at a Dempsey soccer game and phew-- Total washboard abs situation.”

He’s not sure where he’s going with this, but his dick is awake and aware in his boxers. Yukhei seems to be ruminating on his words.

“You’re the hottest dad in the neighborhood, Kun, you don’t think you can get them in bed?”

“Oh my God, shut up--” Kun is outraged, ears burning, landing a slap on Yukhei’s oiled up skin, pretending like this isn’t exactly the kind of thing he was secretly hoping Yukhei would say. Kun, a baker and a single middle-aged gay father of three, having a threesome with two straight frat dudebros? I mean, yes, that’s the dream, but it’s wildly out of the range of what’s ever possible.

“Ow! Hey-- What else do you want me to say? I’m just trying to indulge you! You can tell me about how you want to bone them, if you want…”

Kun huffs, trying to swallow down the mixture of his embarrassment and excitement and arousal. Yukhei doesn’t press.

“Why don’t you return the favor and massage my back a little,” Kun says after a while.

Yukhei needs a moment to bring life back into his body after the massage just about melted him. He stretches and grunts, putting on a show for Kun, before straddling his thighs and accidentally pressing his entire crotch into his ass.

“Oops, my bad,” he tries an innocent tone, then giggles at himself. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Kun’s underwear, “Let me help you out of these. Massages are more comfortable that way.”

In the next ten minutes, Yukhei does his best to give Kun a thorough, satisfying rub down. For better or worse, however, he’s way too tired and horny to really do that. Laying wet kisses along Kun’s shoulders and neck, nuzzling his nose in the hair behind Kun’s ear, resting his entire body on top of Kun, rutting against Kun’s ass in barely noticeable motions. Kun finally lets out a quiet moan he’s been holding and allows himself to press up into Yukhei’s warmth. The weight of Yukhei’s sturdy, strong body enveloping him like that makes heat curl in his stomach again like a stab of electricity.

The moment Yukhei enters him, it’s like the air’s been punched out of Kun’s lungs, but it lasts only a few long seconds. Yukhei hums in his ear, breath fanning against his cheek. Kun takes his time adjusting to the girth of Yukhei’s cock inside of him. Sighs of pleasure and pain leave his throat.

They’re chest to back this time, in the middle of the bed. Kun is seated in Yukhei’s lap and, once more, completely engulfed by the younger’s warmth, arms encircling his front, chin hooked over his shoulder.

It’s so intimate like this, so precious as they both kneel on the bed and it’s little more than rutting and grinding inside. Yukhei holds him tight, kisses his neck, breath hot against Kun’s skin, murmuring sounds of appreciation and pleasure to each other, whispering tender _ I love you _’s. Yukhei’s hands explore Kun’s chest and belly, his thighs and his erection.

Just this time, just for a moment, Kun allows his mind to drift. Drift to a world where this is a constant in his life, or another, where the massive body fucking up into him isn’t Yukhei’s but someone else’s. And to think, to imagine, even for a moment, the glory of having two of them to play with, two of them to take.

He brings himself back to reality by turning his head and pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s lips. It’s not fair to the younger to be sailing into that fantasy world, so Kun grounds himself, bounces in his lap a little longer, until they’re both way too tired to endure the strain of that position any longer.

They finish face to face, Kun muttering praises in Yukhei’s ear, fingers buried in his hair. Yukhei’s hips stutter and he pulls out just in time to jerk himself off all over Kun’s stomach. He uses his release to make the slide of his fist smoother and strokes Kun to completion too.

A few minutes later, while Yukhei is panting into his pillow, Kun notices his dick is still half-hard and bites his lip.

“Baby,” he breathes and kisses Xuxi’s pliant lips. “Looks like you’ve got another one in you. Let me…”

Yukhei whines, but doesn’t pull away when Kun wraps a hand around him and milks a third orgasm out of him. His cum dribbles over Kun’s fist and onto the soiled sheets and he’s so boneless and out of it that he barely reacts when Kun licks his fingers clean.

Once their souls return to their bodies, they help each other out cleaning up roughly. They collapse in the larger guest room bed and sink into sleep within seconds of smelling their pillows. The last thing Kun remembers is the warmth of Yukhei’s body in his arms.

  
  


Sunday comes with beautiful morning sunshine warming the room. It bathes Kun’s handsome face in a healthy glow. Yukhei watches him through half-open lids, smiling to himself, until he drifts off.

The next time he wakes up, it’s to Kun stirring next to him. Benny’s whines, gentle boofs and scratches fill the room. Poor thing, he’s too well-trained and polite to jump on the bed with them, but he’s doing his best to signal how badly he needs to go.

“I’ll go let him out in the yard,” Kun rasps. Yukhei smiles again, dozes off again.

Soft kisses to his brow pull him out of his hazy sleep. Kun looks like a god in the morning light.

“Spoon me a little before we get up,” he says. Yukhei obliges. Fondness, love, gratitude, all blossom in his chest.

The mornings are Yukhei’s favorite. Padding around in their loose boxers, bumping into each other in the bathroom, making coffee together in practiced sync, idly chatting, basking in each other’s warmth. Just two dudes, two dads, sleepy, soft. Soaking up this precious, private time, no kids, no responsibilities.

They take Benny for a walk around the block and dive into a passionate discussion of some of their mutual favorite movies. They shower together and make out tenderly under the hot spray and then get brunch at a new place at the nearby mall. 

Kun’s heart is full by the time they get home and have to part. He feels rejuvenated. Happy.

“Take all of these,” he says, pressing a saran wrapped tray of muffins into Yukhei’s hands. “Have some on the road and give the rest to Yuqi and the kids.”

Yukhei grins and the sun gets brighter.

  
  


Yukhei throws his belongings in the truck and walks back to where Kun is miserably eyeing the bags of compost. He sneaks a hand around the baker’s waist and watches him squint adorably, trying to read the label on a bag of bulbs.

“I love you,” Yukhei says simply.

Kun sighs, tossing the bag back on the ground. He leans his head on Yukhei’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Xuxi. I wish you could stick around and help me with this madness, but you’ve got you own madness to deal with.”

Yukhei sighs in agreement, shuddering at the thought of the twins’ barren new room and all the painting he’ll be doing for the rest of the day.

“You sure you’ll be okay with these? I can help--”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. We’ll get it done one way or another,” Kun waves a hand. He’s not going to be fine. He’s not going to be fine at all. 

He embraces Yukhei in a warm, tender hug, like what it would feel like if you could be wrapped in freshly baked croissant. “Tell the girls their godfather can’t wait to see them in two weeks. And hug Yuqi for me.”

“Yes, sir. You tell Maria and Xiaojun I love them and am bringing lots of candy next time.”

“Aw, Xuxi, come on--”

Yukhei pulls away laughing, “Okay, okay, just a couple of bags of jelly beans. That’s all.”

“Drive safe, babe,” Kun plants a kiss on Yukhei’s forehead and watches him jump into his truck. He waves all the way until the vehicle rounds the corner and he can’t see Yukhei’s hand waving out the window any more.

*******

An hour and a half is all Kun gets to himself, before Xiaojun is barreling into the house. He gives his dad a big hug and then goes straight to his laptop to play a new level of his favorite online game with his friends. Maria, on the other hand, is busy inspecting all the supplies in the yard and has a whole lot of questions Kun has no idea how to answer. Kun’s only relief is the fact that Sicheng stays for coffee and they get to catch up.

“Bye, dad,” Sicheng gives him a quick hug on his way out, car keys jingling in his hand. “Don’t overwork your old bones out there.”

“Old? Listen--”

“I love you! I’ll see you on Wednesday!”

“Ah, these kids will be the death of me... “ Kun shakes his head, hands on his hips as Sicheng slips his shoes on. “Good luck with your exams, bud. Call me if I can help with anything, okay? I love you!”

And just like that, Sicheng is gone too and Maria is all but climbing Kun in excitement to get started on the yard. He gets her enthusiasm at bay just long enough to get Xiaojun to join them outside. While their dad ponders where they should start and what tools they should use, the kids tell him all about their time with Sicheng, all the games they played and movies they watched and how funny his new boyfriend is and their breakfast at Denny’s and the--

“Cool. Okay!” Kun claps his hands, interrupting without any remorse after having nodded and asked appropriate questions through it all. “We’re ready to get started.”

Maria is suddenly all eyes and ears. She copies her dad and surveys the scene with her hands on her hips.

“Mar, I’ve got you some special tools,” Kun picks up a child-sized shovel with a metal end and a sturdy wooden handle. “These are not toys, they’re proper tools, but they sell them in kids size, so you can work more comfortably. They’re just as effective though, okay? Jun, I got one for you too, but I think a large one will be more comfortable for you. Okay? Alright. So here’s what we need to do.”

Digging up the soil in the flowerbeds lining the house, as well as creating a few new ones, seems simple enough. Stick the shovel in, press it down with your foot, turn the soil over and break it up. It proves to be infinitely more time-consuming, however, when neither of the three of them has ever done it before. By the time they are halfway through their first flower bed, Kun pauses to wipe his brow and see if there might be a more efficient way to do this. They’re still going to have to lay down the compost and spread it out and get the bulbs in and--

He pushes down the overwhelming thoughts and declares, “You guys keep going, I’m gonna get us something to drink.”

“Wait, I’ll go,” Xiaojun immediately volunteers.

“It’s alright, you keep working. Chocolate milk?”

On the plus side, they get to spend some quality time together. Kun has to keep reminding himself that this is more about Maria feeling accomplished than all their yard working actually panning out that well. Figuring it out together is fun despite everything, especially when they get to make fun of one another for tripping over their shovels, or to throw the occasional worm in each other’s direction. Kun makes sure to snap plenty of photos of the three of them, even when he has to force the kids to pose in order to recreate Grant Woods American Gothic.

Nevertheless, an hour and a half later, frighteningly little progress has been made. Kun dreads how much more time he’s going to need to spend on this. He can already see Maria’s interest waning. Xiaojun could be convinced if Kun spins this into a work out, but he’s already whining about going inside.

Just when Kun is about to suggest a snack break, two blessed saviors show up at the gate to his yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).
> 
> (hope it was clear to all that Kun and Yukhei's thing is completely okay with everyone and is done with Yuqi's approval) I hope to be able to update more regularly moving forward, and chapter 3 should be coming real soon!
> 
> Follow [this link](https://forms.gle/ev7vBtZVfwJM9gN26) to find out how you can get a sneak peek of the next chapter.


	3. souffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY QIAN KUN, WORLD'S BEST BOY AND DAD, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Thank you for readind and enjoying this work along with me, it's been one of the most fun things to write!

“Good day, Mr. Qian,” a familiar voice calls from the fence at the front of Kun’s yard.

Benny has cocked his head curiously, a friendly growl in his throat.

“Who’s that?” Maria asks not too discreetly.

“Fancy seeing _ you _here,” Johnny is leaning on the fence, relaxed and sexy. His sunglasses reflect the glint of the sun.

“Hey, guys,” Kun dusts his gloves off. “Yeah? Fancy seeing me here, in my own yard, in front of the house I’ve owned for years, with my children around me?”

He grins and he can hear Jaehyun chuckle.

“I guess I just didn’t expect such a lucky encounter today, right, Jae?” Johnny quips and it makes Kun laugh.

“Alright, alright, enough with the charms…”

Jaehyun nods his chin at the mess that is Kun’s front yard, “You guys seem busy.”

Kun sighs, looking around. “Don’t get me started. We’re kind of in over our heads… We’ll be alright, though, we’ll be alright.”

"You sure?" a concerned, genuine question, but Jaehyun's pointed look at the pitiful state of the flower bed has embarrassment burning in Kun's neck.

"It's all about taking it easy and learning as we go, right?" he attempts an optimistic tone again. Benny has trotted to the bottom of the yard, interested in the newcomers.

"Well, if you guys need help..." Johnny starts, turning to Jaehyun, a question in his voice. "Jae and I have some free time this afternoon, we can give you a hand."

Kun makes a surprised sound, "Oh, um...I mean, you guys don't have to, it's a lot of work..."

"A lot of work for the three of you, will be less between the five of us, right?"

"Um..." Kun hesitates. Maria is still looking at him in confusion. "Sure, why not, but you guys don't have to stick around any longer than you need to, okay? If you've got somewhere to be..."

Benny continues to give off barks and boofs, hesitating a few paces before the door.

“Benny! Come! He won’t hurt you guys,” Kun says, “He’ll just come up to check you out. You can pet him.”

Jaehyun is already through the gate, palm outstretched low for the lab to sniff. As soon as Benny, tail wagging, has checked him out and given him a friendly lick, Jaehyun is down on his knees and burying both hands in the black fur around the dog’s neck. Cooing and pleased whimpers blend as the two of them get to know each other.

While they are lost in their own world, Johnny closes the gate behind himself and steps towards Kun, surveying the yard. A young girl is watching him with open curiosity and suspicion, leaning on an oddly small shovel. Mr. Qian’s outfit is yet another category of looks Johnny’s never seen on him: sweatpants, flannel and a warm-looking sleeveless fleece, along with a baseball cap on his head. He gives Johnny a smile with a hint of embarrassment.

“I don’t want to take you guys away from whatever you gotta do today. But if you’re offering, we sure could use your help…”

“You’re totally fine, Kun, we’d love to. A nice work out in fresh air, what more could we ask for? Jae seems to have made a new best friend too,” Johnny motions towards Jaehyun who has let Benny climb on top of him entirely.

Kun chuckles, still a little sheepish, then remembers to introduce his kids, “Johnny, this is Maria, my daughter. Maria this is Johnny, he and his friend Jaehyun are regulars at the bakery,” Johnny promptly shakes Maria’s hand with a genuine smile and Jaehyun waves, walking over. Maria looks nothing like Kun and while Johnny supposes she could be a carbon copy of her mom, it seems more likely that she was adopted. The boy that steps out on the porch looks more like Kun, but who knows. Johnny wonders what desires and decisions led Kun to being the single dad of two.

When Kun looks over his shoulder, Johnny notices a small splotch of dark red on his neck and a weird zap travels through his body because the spot sure looks a whole lot like a hickey. Kun adjusts his collar in the next moment and Johnny hopes he didn’t catch him staring. Mr. Qian’s private life is none of his business.

“And my son-- hey, there you are. Xiaojun, this is Johnny...and this is Jaehyun. They’re regulars at the bakery and they were walking by and offered to help out.”

“Hey, you play soccer, right?” Jaehyun asks and Xiaojun nods, trying to shake off his dad’s proud arm from around his shoulder. “We’re both on Dempsey’s team. Johnny might make captain next year, too. We should play together some time, if you want.”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Xiaojun throws his dad a questioning smile, though Kun is smiling at the two newcomers.

Finally, Kun clears his throat and clasps his hands together.

“So, the hope here was that we can get most of this done today, but it’s really looking like we’ll have to do a lot of work over the week. This is all Maria’s project, by the way,” he says, proud to give his daughter ownership of the endeavour. She stands a little straighter next to her shovel. “We’ve never been big on gardening, but she wants to-- do you want to explain, Maria? Basically, we want our yard to be more eco-friendly, right?”

Maria is happy to explain, in many sentences, and with the help of some shovel gesturing.

“That’s so cool! This sounds familiar - you know, my moms run a landscaping business! So they know all about this stuff and I’ve learned a bit from them…”

After some explaining and coaching, they all get down to work. While the Qians finish up the flower bed they’d been toiling over, Jaehyun and Johnny get started on the next one. Between the five of them, each one is more clueless than the other, but by virtue of pure luck and figuring it out together, the work flows faster than before. The air is crisp with the last days of fall, yet the sun’s glow warms them pleasantly and there’s even a cardinal that keeps them company from a nearby tree.

Shovel in, press down, turn over the moist soil (it’s honestly too wet for them to be doing this, but none of them know better). A calming routine. Johnny tries not to think about the lovebite he spotted on Kun’s neck. _ No wife, just me _ rings through his head again and again, and he can’t overcome the heat that prickles under his skin every time he thinks about that little splotch of purple against Kun’s light skin. Instead, he shucks his sweatshirt off and even rolls up the sleeves of his white T-shirt, following Jaehyun’s example. Confidence thrums in his veins every time he flips the shovel in the ground.

Meanwhile, Kun fights the constant tomato hue creeping over his face and hopes that everyone will attribute it to the strain of the work. His stomach is relaxing, little by little, from the ball it was clenched in ever since Johnny and Jaehyun started swinging their shovels around, veins popping out on their hands and thighs bulging in their tight jogging pants. Being around them while they’re doing something so physical in _ his _yard, having to keep up a stream of idle chatter with them, catching glance after glance of their charming smiles and fingers running through unruly hair...it’s all an uphill battle.

He finds a thread of comfort in focusing on his kids working together. Xiaojun and Maria are deep into their task as they measure a five-finger distance between each little hole they dig for a bulb.

“Daddy bear,” Maria dusts her hands off as she shifts further down the flower bed. “But won’t the flowers be too far apart? It’ll just be one flower every like...uhm, every few inches, and then just bare dirt. It’ll look so ragged and sparse, we should put the flowers closer together.”

“It says on the package they need to have five fingers between them, Mar, there must be a reason.”

“Yeah, but I think that’s just--”

“It’s because when they grow, they’ll need more space to thrive,” Johnny says. Kun smiles. “If you think about it, they’ll take up that space between them as they get bigger. And they need it so each of them can get enough sunlight and their roots have room to grow.”

Maria mulls that over and soon deems it an acceptable explanation.

“That’s true. Besides, daddy, are we doing it like in the picture on the brochure? If we are, which we should, then we’ll have little grass growing between the flowers, so.”

“Mar, check this out,” Xiaojun wobbles over to her on his muddy knees. The two of them read something on the package of wildflower seeds Kun bought for the spring.

He loves seeing them working together so calmly. They’re both, you could say, thorny personalities, so it’s often not easy to get them to enjoy something together. Whenever they do actually spend some quality sibling time with one another, be it poring over a puzzle of peacefully watching a movie without fighting over it, Kun is always on cloud nine. He tiptoes around them and soaks up every moment with a full heart.

Benny keeps them company too. He gives them an excuse to take a break every few minutes by politely requesting to be petted (paw gently tapping a knee or head nuzzling into an elbow). He and Jaehyun seems to have developed a quick friendship. Jaehyun is happy to rile the dog up and wrestle with him in a way that only Xiaojun usually does, so Benny’s _ thriving. _ Xiaojun himself joins in a few times and starts a short-lived bout of fetch - Benny is a lazy boy after all and can only take so much excitement in the span of five minutes.

“Dad, I think we’re ready for the compost,” Maria steps up next to her dad while he eavesdrops on Xiaojun and Jaehyun’s conversation about dogs and pretends to be very meticulous about breaking up some soil with his rake.

“Hm? Oh, the compost. Phew, we finally made it to that stage, huh?” 

“Yay, compost time!” Johnny cheers behind him. He sticks his shovel in the ground and walks over the survey the flower bed. “But...won’t it be difficult to put it down now since we have to go around the bulbs?”

The three of them consider this new challenge, rubbing their chins in thought.

“Well, but why would it matter? We just like...sprinkle it everywhere, right?” Maria looks up. Kun has no opinion either way, but tries his best to look thoughtful while wiping his aviators on his shirt. A sliver of skin peeks out from under his untucked shirt.

They do their best to solve the problem that may not be a problem at all but sort of seems like a problem since none of them really know what they’re doing. After some back and forth, Maria seems set on a best course of action that doesn’t quite make sense to either Johnny or Kun. Still, when Johnny goes to gently protest, Kun cuts him off with a hand on his forearm.

“Johnny, I hear you, but I think Maria has a point. I think I remember reading about that online too, I think they say that’s the way to do it,” he says, winking in Johnny’s direction, out of his daughter’s line of sight. Maria nods wisely. When she marches off to try and bring over a bag of compost, Kun turns to Johnny with a semi-apologetic, semi-conspiratorial smile, “Let’s give them a chance to do this however they want, it’s their project. Maria’s especially. I don’t really care how it turns out.”

He goes to help Maria with the heavy bag and Johnny stays rooted to his spot, something tight and warm in his chest. Kun seems to be such a dream dad, it’s kind of unbelievable.

Once the compost is down and the next flower bed is ready for a layer too, Kun takes a concerned look at his watch. Not that he had any hope they’d finish tonight, but it’s getting late and he needs to plan the rest of the evening.

“Tell you what, guys, let me go in and get some stuff out of the freezer. Johnny, Jaehyun, would you guys like to stay for dinner? You should stay, it’s the least I can do to repay you guys for your help,” Kun offers and his tone makes it clear he won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, despite the students’ polite protests. He was planning to just warm up leftovers for dinner, but now that they’ll be having guests, the image of golden crusted chicken pot pies floats in his mind.

“Can you make brownies too, baba?” Xiaojun asks.

“I won’t have time for those, bud. But we can do cookies, does that work?”

“Daddy, please no carrots. Just this time, no carrots, please,” Maria pleads, looking miserable while leaning on her shovel. Her stomach is notoriously sensitive and it makes her super picky about her food, no matter how good Kun’s cooking is.

Kun sighs, “I don’t think we have any canned peas, so I’m going to use a frozen vegetable mix, babe, so I can’t take them out. You can just pick them out later, okay?”

Maria sighs too, deeper and way more dramatic than her father. She turns away to sulk while spreading the compost with a rake. Kun gives the boys a look that says “this is what I have to deal with every day” and heads inside.

He pulls a couple of batches of pie dough from the freezer and gets some other items ready. If he cranes his neck, he can see Jaehyun helping Maria sprinkle compost, both wrinkling their noses at the strong odor. It’s kind of weird, Kun thinks, how he’s just trusting these random frat dudes in his house and around his kids. Maybe he should be more cautious. But honestly, those two have been nothing short of the best mannered, kindest guys that age that he’s met in forever. Xiaojun and Maria seem to like them just fine too.

“Ugh, gosh, this stuff is heavy,” Xiaojun grunts under the weight of a compost bag just as Kun steps outside ten minutes later. 

“Heavy? Not at all dude!” Johnny exclaims a little too loudly, dropping the three bags he was carrying. Kun senses clownery in his tone. “Not heavy at all, I work out! Don’t you? Come on, give me ten!”

Johnny drops to the ground too and starts doing push ups, biceps bulging, right then and there in Kun’s yard, in front of Kun’s kids and dog. Kun stares for the longest moment, trapped by a force from gay hell, then gyrates on his heel and walks right back inside.

While Kun collects himself in the house, work outside continues in comfortable silence.

“So what’s it like having a dad who’s a baker?” Jaehyun asks. He smiles at Xiaojun and Maria. Hanging around them reminds him of his little brother, Jeno, who’s around Xiaojun’s age. “Do you guys get like, fresh cookies and croissants every day?”

“Yes, all the time.”

“Dad always brings stuff home from the bakery and he bakes on weekends. Actually, he-- Maria tell them about that time me and you tried to make chocolate chip cookies--”

Maria breaks into a laugh, little rake forgotten.

“Oh my God, me and Jun tried wanted to surprise him, so our big brother Sicheng--”

“Sicheng bought us cookie dough from the store--”

“Yeah, like the one in blocks, and we--”

“Yeah, cause we didn’t want to spend all day making the dough and--”

“Let me tell the story, let me tell the story--”

“Okay, okay, go ahead.”

They’re both grinning with the memory and Jaehyun just can’t wait to hear it.

“Our big brother Sicheng bought us the cookie dough from the store, the one that comes in squares. And we just wanted to make a snack for daddy, but he came home early while we were still putting it on the tray and he got _ soooooo _ mad!” Maria starts giggling and Xiaojun is barely containing himself from taking over and telling the story himself. “He was so mad, he was all _ ‘Oh, this dough from the store is fake! How can you buy this, store-bought cookie dough in MY HOUSE!’ _”

Maria’s imitation of her dad’s voice is absolutely ridiculous and Jaehyun and Johnny are already laughing along, picturing a horrified Kun yelling about store-bought cookies.

“Yeah, he was so angry, it was so funny, he yelled at Sicheng and threw out all the cookie dough and then we spent all afternoon making chocolate chip cookies from scratch. And now daddy always has frozen cookie dough he made in the freezer, so we can surprise him when we want. But that was sooooo funny when he got so mad, Jun and I were laughing when he yelled at Sicheng--”

“Are you telling the cookie dough story?” Kun steps out into the yard, carrying a tray of drinks. _ God _ , he looks so effortlessly comfortable in his outfit. Maria dissolves into more giggles, and Kun shakes his head, sucking his teeth, “Always makin’ fun of me for wanting you to eat _ real _ food…”

“Daddy, it’s just cookies…” Maria is almost hiccuping.

“Uh huh, I’ll let you have all the junk food you want for a week some time, see how you feel after that…” Kun says, playfully annoyed. Maria wraps her arms around him from behind and he has to hold back his laugh. “Alright, y’all, I think we should wrap up here. The sun’s setting, and I think this is a good spot to stop for today.”

(and forever, he hopes, even if that means he’ll have a bunch of gardening supplies piled in his shed)

The five of them, plus Benny, clean up the yard methodically.

“Where do these go, Mr. Qian?” Jaehyun peers around the stack of five entire bags of compost he’s carrying. The veins on his lean arms looks about ready to pop out, kind of like Kun’s eyes. This weekend has truly been a blessing and a test and Kun’s lucky he doesn’t suffer from heart problems or he might just not have made it through.

“Right here, bud.”

“Here you go,” Jaehyun squats, so he doesn’t spill the bags everywhere. Kun stares at his ass for all of three (3) seconds before making a beeline for the house.

While Kun makes dinner, the kids - all four of them - make use of the last scraps of daylight in the backyard. They kick a soccer ball around, play with Benny, and explore Maria’s birdfeeders. Kun brings out hot cocoa and a plate with orange and kiwi slices for them to snack on and Jaehyun feels like he’s twelve again. It’s too cold for Kun to leave the screen door open, but every now and then he can hear laughter or happy screams and it puts a pep in his whisking.

Ever the gracious hosts, Xiaojun and Maria show their guests around the essential parts of the house once darkness sets outside. Kun’s tossing the salad, watching the pot pies rising and loving the sound of engaged conversation and giggles in the living room. The four of them are getting along weirdly well and he’s loving it.

Finally, _ finally _, when Johnny’s stomach is just about to start consuming itself in hunger, Kun’s sweet voice beckons them into his kingdom of heavenly aromas. Jaehyun’s stomach growls loudly as he sits down at the table and Xiaojun bursts into laughter. Maria delicately explains that she and Xiaojun have fixed seats at the table and Jaehyun will have to move over, if he pleases.

Kun takes off the cream-colored apron he had on. Humming to himself, he pours water in their glasses.

“Hands washed?” he asks, setting down the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, sir.”

Johnny takes in the fridge door littered with magnets in the likes of “#1 Dad”, “I <3 my Foster Dad” and “Papa Bear”. A few impressive drawings of what appear to be Fortnite landscapes and characters are pinned here and there. It feels odd, being in Kun’s house, but it’s also been a lovely day of getting to know him and his kids. And when the steaming pot pie is placed in front of him by a pair of skilled hands, its crust so perfectly golden, flaky and buttered, Johnny is nothing but thankful for the chance to have such a delightful homemade meal instead of college cafeteria food.

“So, we, Qians, have a little ritual we do before we eat,” Kun says when he finally takes his seat at the head of the table. He’s changed into a clean, soft green flannel, a white T-shirt peeking out from underneath. His watch is gone, but a delicate silver bracelet adorns his wrist now. It’s weird seeing him out of the bakery, out of his apron, out of the setting Jaehyun and Johnny always see him in. “You guys shouldn’t feel obliged to join in by any means, but you’re also free to, whatever you’d prefer. Basically we just go round and say one or two things we’re grateful for that have happened today or recently. It’s just a nice way to pause and reflect.”

Jaehyun hums and nods thoughtfully.

“Okay, I’ll start. I’m, of course, grateful for this lovely spread we have here and the amazing chef that prepared it,” he gestures at the table and earns a few chuckles. He looks at his kids then, “And I’m also grateful that I got to see your uncle Yukhei this weekend. Aaaaand finally, I’m grateful that we worked so hard today to transform our yard and we even got some awesome help from some new friends.”

God, Kun is such a _ dad _. Johnny fights his smile from growing as obscenely wide as it wants to.

Later that night, back at the frat house, belly full of pot pie and cookies, homework abandoned for the morning, Johnny pulls his sleep shirt on and finally gets into bed. Across the room, Jaehyun is already asleep, one muscular leg over his comforter. Johnny pulls his favorite stuffed stuffed tiger close and fits his headphones on. 

At the same time as, a few blocks away, Kun is suctioning a dildo to his shower wall and readying himself to ride out the frustrations of the day, Johnny opens Youtube on his tablet and scrolls through MianBaoBakes’ uploads. He watches one titled “Doyoung and Taeyong Make Brazillian Cheesy Breads Ft. Special Guest Bru” for a bit, until a suggested video on the side catches his eye. Snuggling deeper into his duvet, to the sound of Jaehyun’s soft snores, he fullscreens the new video and sends the night off watching the soothing “MianBaoExperiments: Kun tries ancient Chinese recipes”.

*******

Jaehyun is torn. With every crunchy Cheeto he devours, part of him floats deer into the pleasures of cheat day, while another feels more and more disgusted with his snack choices. He sighs and puts the bag down when his phone vibrates. He wipes his fingers on the house library couch and opens a text from Alexis.

“John, what time do you think we’ll be out of the baking class?” he asks, shifting his feet on the couch armrest so he can see Johnny.

Johnny’s deep into playing poker with Jaemin, a freshman recruit. He finally replies absently, “I assume by like seven or eight?”

Jaehyun sighs again. He sneaks another cheeto into his mouth.

“Alexis wants to hang out tonight. I’m worried if I tell her I can only hang out after eight, she won’t wanna hook up later. But we already paid for the class…”

“Oh, dude, I wouldn’t throw thirty bucks in the wind just like that. Just tell her you’ll hang out tomorrow, can’t you?”

“She’s out of town till Sunday.”

Jaehyun’s fingers hover over his phone keyboard as he decides what to do.

“Bro, c’mon, the class is gonna be fun! We already paid. It’s gonna be good food and we get to see Mr. Qian in action. Just hit her up on Sunday or after the class.”

Jaehyun crunches down another cheeto and finally tells Alexis he’ll stop by her room after the baking class. He locks his phone after that and heads to his room to get ready to go out.

The bakery is completely rearranged for the class. All attendees get their own little work station, equipped with a whole bunch of whisks and bowls and measured out ingredients. Kun gives Jaehyun and Johnny a brief greeting when they arrive, but he’s busy setting up right up until the class is about to begin. A slight man with bleached blond hair helps him along with Maria, but the two of them leave before the start.

“Taeyongie, please remember to give Jun his allergy meds. He always forgets,” Kun says as they exit and the blonde man gives him a salute.

“See you later, daddy.”

“Bye, love!”

There are twelve people at most in the class - the bakery is too small to fit more - and every work station is taken. Jaehyun spots at least four classic soccer moms among the attendees. As Kun starts talking and introduces them to the activity, every single person has heart eyes for him, even the tall gentleman in the back.

“Here’s what we’re making today,” Kun holds up a small, round pastry that looks like a regular bun. “Looks underwhelming, but on the inside it’s bursting with the comforting flavors of wintermelon and sesame and other things. It’s called a sweetheart cake, or wife cake, or sometimes marriage cake. Anyone heard of it? We don’t sell it here at the store. No? Johnny, Jaehyun, maybe you guys? No? Well, that’s good! Means we’re learning something completely new today! Okay, can someone help me pass out some samples, please, and I’ll tell you a bit about the origins of this pastry.”

Kun absolutely _ owns _ this. He’s donned an impeccably adorable brown apron with a rolling pin print over his outfit of jeans and another plaid flannel tucked into them. His hair styled back from his forehead, his sleeves rolled up, the easiest smile across his lips, and he runs this class like a live show, like he’s the piece of gold in the spotlight and every single person in the room is transfixed by him. Everyone’s following Kun’s every move, soaking up every word, every smile, every joke, and Jaehyun knows that he and Johnny are in the bag too, whether they like it or not.

“Now, the twist we’re putting on this recipe is gonna be all about making it fluffier. If we were working with batter and not dough, the way that we’d make it light and fluffy would be-- and some of you will know this from previous classes; Moira, Karen, you were at the souffle class, right? And Bev, you’ve probably been-- Right, I’m glad you remember, yep. Definitely, so if we were working with batter, we’d just make sure to beat a lot of air into it with broad whisks, till it’s nice and fluffy. For the dough that we’re making, it’s gonna be about temperature.”

Johnny’s almost getting a feeling of fomo, like he and Jaehyun didn’t even know how big of a neighborhood star Kun is. Kun goes on to explain more of the details around how dough rises. Johnny just about loses it when he uses his fingers to demonstrate how the delicate bubbles in the dough grow.

Soon, the explanations are over and Johnny and Jaehyun’s adventures in baking begin. They each need to prepare two types of dough and the pastry filling, so they decide to work on different things and learn from each other. Kun walks around the work stations and helps everyone, keeps demonstrating the key points from his own station. Naturally, the two bros who have never touched baking powder in their lives need more help than the other attendees. Thankfully, Kun is happy to provide.

“This is a good consistency, Jaehyun, it’s fine for kneading,” he says, pressing dough into the mat. Immediately, Jaehyun acquires a satisfied glow. “What’s bothering you about it? It stretches fine. Look, you don’t need it to be very stretchy, we’re mixing the two doughs later, remember? This is good.”

Sleeves rolled up above his elbows, Kun works Jaehyun’s dough. His skilled hands move in magical ways, pressing and stretching and squeezing, fingers arching and knuckles rolling, and the veins on his hands, those veins Jaehyun and Johnny have been fixating on so many times, standing out so delicately…

Kun has moved on to checking out Johnny’s dough, but the two boys haven’t uttered a word the entire time, eyes boring into the baker’s hands and arms, so he finally pauses.

“Are you guys okay?” he glances between them. Jaehyun is suddenly busy sprinkling flour over his dough.

Johnny clears his throat, “Yeah, I just-- it’s complicated! I don’t know, you uh, you just clearly know how to do it really well, it’s, it’s amazing to see.”

Kun shrugs, “It’s really not that hard once you try it a few times. Now come on, add a splash of butter to this like I showed you and you’ll be good to start kneading. But don’t sweat it too much cause the dough can smell fear, okay?”

Kun winks and walks away with a smug smile to the chuckles of the two moms in the row in front of Johnny.

Once they wrap their first batches of dough and set them aside, they help one another with the next steps and Kun stops by once more to check on them.

“Woah, woah, hold on, buddy, you’re working that too hard. May I?” the baker takes the ball of dough from Jaehyun’s hands. “Like this, gentler. The harder you knead it, the more you’ll feel sore. And the dough will just suffer too. It’s not all muscle, it’s technique too, okay?” he pats Jaehyun’s arm playfully, then moves to stand next to him. 

Harnessing his power to send waves of heat crashing through Jaehyun, he takes the boy’s hand and places it over the ball of dough. He shows Jaehyun how to put just the right amount of pressure with his heel, then with his fingers, talking him through the motions and pressing his own fingers into the dough and over Jaehyun’s hand. By the time Kun walks away, Jaehyun feels like he could pursue a career in baking, but he also feels like his ears are smouldering.

Things settle down as they get to making the filling. Johnny is chopping his candied winter melon sticks and glancing in amusement towards the back where the tall gentleman seems to be very nervously trying to flirt with Kun. Johnny chuckles to himself and leans closer to Jaehyun.

“People _ love _this place, huh?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “Lots to love.”

When Jaehyun’s filling mixture is done, Kun comes by their station again. Jaehyun takes a dramatic whiff of his aromatic filling and his eyes turn into pleased crescents. Johnny and Kun can’t help but just beam at him.

“Okay, everyone, please make sure all of your dough is labeled and has been migrated to the fridge,” Kun rubs his hands together once everyone’s wrapped up their tasks. “Those of you that have been to one of our classes before - you know how this goes! We usually have a surprise for the second part of the class, and now it’s time for that surprise! Today, you all are getting an exclusive chance to do this, we’ll be making something we don’t even sell at the bakery yet.”

Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows at Johnny and makes a mysterious _ oooh _. Johnny just snorts.

“Check this out!” Kun exclaims and then pulls the towel off a tray with the air of a magician revealing a top-tier trick. 

A few quiet gasps sound around the bakery and Johnny cranes his neck to see if he’s missing something because from what he can tell, the tray just has a bunch of classic bungeoppang, a favorite fish-shaped, custard-filled snack from Johnny’s childhood. Are these that popular around here? But Kun said he doesn’t sell them at the shop…

“I’m so excited for these, everyone! They’re a terrific snack and we’ve been getting requests for them for years. If you follow us on our Youtube channel you may also remember the street food vlog we did last year and these were a big part of that video,” Kun picks up a fish and wiggles it in the air before carefully breaking it in two with his extraordinarily capable fingers. Custard spills out. Jaehyun salivates. 

Kun goes into explaining the different names of the pastry while passing out samples. Johnny and Jaehyun munch on their fish and watch as Kun, glowing with excitement, brings out his brand spanking new bungeoppang mould, shipped all the way from Korea.

“The batter is super easy and I have the custard ready for you all, so this is going to be just for the fun of it! Here’s what we need.”

Making the custard-filled fish is just as delightful as Kun made it out to be. By the time everyone’s made one, their sweetheart cake dough is chilled enough and it’s time to form the cakes. Those are all in the oven in no time and Jaehyun is actually quite excited to taste the end result.

“Hey, wanna get a drink after this?” Johnny asks as they clean their space. “We can ask Kun to join us.”

“Hmm. I was gonna hang out with Alexis, remember?”

“Ah, right, right.”

Jaehyun sweeps flour from the table into his cupped palm.

“I’m feeling kinda tired though… A drink sounds good after all of this.”

While Jaehyun bites his thumbnail and ponders what to tell Alexis, Kun brings out the steaming pastries. Attendees wrap their creations in parchment paper with the Mian Bao logo on it and make their way out of the bakery. Johnny and Jaehyun hang behind and help Kun clean up.

He’s reluctant to accept their invitation at first. He’s a full grown adult, to be seen out drinking with college kids? Maybe not the worst things, but still a bit weird. At the same time though, who cares what people might think? Jaehyun and Johnny are great guys he’s enjoying building a friendship with and there’s nothing wrong with getting a drink together after a long day.

Fifteen minutes and a comfortable ride in Kun’s spacious car later, they find a table at a bar a little farther from their campus than the two students usually venture.

Pulling his jacket around the back of his chair, Kun has a sudden realization, “Hold on, you guys are twenty-one, right? Please don’t make me--”

“We are, we are, don’t worry, Mr. Qian,” Johnny grins.

Kun gets them a large platter of various bar snacks and a beer each. It’s only when the aroma of perfectly crispy mozzarella sticks dipped in marinara hits Jaehyun’s nose that he realizes how hungry he is, despite the generous amounts of desserts he devoured earlier.

“Mmm,” he lets out a deep hum as he stretches the cheese from between his teeth. “Baking makes you hungry, huh?”

Kun chuckles, loading a chip with creamy dip.

“Sure made me hungry enough to stomach all of this junk food.”

The first round of beers goes down quickly, so they take it easier on the second, chatting about everything and nothing. Kun looks tired. The alcohol glazes a fine glow over his face in no time. Even as Kun talks about baking and his business and his love for feeding people while keeping in touch with his roots, Jaehyun can’t help but blink at him lazily, almost like he’s gonna devour him if he could, watching the delicate bracelet slip back and forth his wrist, even the weirdly sexy way his fingers wrap around a beer bottle.

“How’s the garden coming along?” Johnny asks. He laughs when Kun grimaces and groans.

“I mean, we’re getting _ somewhere _, you know? I was hoping Maria wouldn’t make me start another flower bed, but she’s a little fixated on this, so… But you guys were great help the other day, seriously, I don’t know how I would have done it without you.”

“Of course, it was so much fun, happy to help again if you need us.”

Kun hums, “I’ll keep that in mind. Might have to take you up on it. I just don’t see us finishing this on our own. Here, can you put your numbers in my phone?”

Is it weird, Kun wonders, that here they are again, having dinner together for the second time in less than a week? He doesn’t know whether to be happy or puzzled. At the end of the day, Jaehyun and Johnny turning out to be such great people he can strike a true friendship with and spend good time with is a good thing, it’s a great thing, it makes Kun genuinely happy and brings a new thread of excitement and social comfort in his life. Nothing wrong with that. And yet, Jaehyun and Johnny are more than 20 years younger than him _ and _ Kun finds them wildly attractive… Does he perhaps need to take a step back and learn to separate those two things in his head? Make sure he can enjoy a genuine friendship with them without being creepy and weird, without letting his attraction to them color any of their interactions?

“Would be good for Xiaojun to spend more time around you guys. He liked you a lot the other day, “ Kun says thoughtfully. He pokes the bone of a chicken wing on his plate with a fork. “He’s been...I don’t know, I think he’s been having a bit of a rough time at school the last year. More so than he tells me. I mean, you guys know how this area is, Jun is the only Asian kid in his class.”

Johnny nods sympathetically.

“He doesn’t have a lot of older friends. His brother is in college, they don’t get to hang out a whole lot. I don’t know, I try not to push him, I try to keep him in touch with his culture but also respect that he’s feeling a lot all at once. And Maria…” Kun sighs and smiles and takes a swig of his beer. “It’s a whole ‘nother thing with her…”

He gets quiet after that, so Johnny and Jaehyun jump in and reassure him that they’d love to spend time with Xiaojun and with Maria, too. Johnny smoothly pivots the conversation and opens up about his own background.

“You know, my mom-- Jae, you know this, but my mom Shiwei, she’s my adoptive mom. My dad and my biological mom split when I was a baby and my mom Shiwei came into our lives when I was four years old or so. So she’s been in my life for a long as I can remember,” Johnny speaks of his parents with so much fondness in his voice that Jaehyun and Kun can’t help but mirror his affectionate smile. “I remember when they got married when I was eight, I was the proud little ringbearer and all. They’re both everything I could ask for in a mom, in a parent, and my mom Shiwei has always...you know, she’s always been there for me like I’m her own son. Which I am.”

He pauses and Kun and Jaehyun give him space to stuff a mozzarella stick in his mouth and push it down with some beer.

“I wanted to make it official, though, I wanted to, you know, go the whole way. Kun, I don’t mean to presume anything, but I imagine you know what I’m talking about,” he says and a blush takes over his face. Kun shrugs and smiles as if to say _ something like that _ and Johnny nods because maybe it was different for Kun. “Well, anyway, I got my eomma to get aaaall the papers sorted and it was _ really _ complicated. Like, holy shit! I never knew it could be that hard. But I finally had some official papers in my hands and on Christmas when I was fifteen, I did the whole thing where I proposed to her with them…”

The loud coos from his two companions cut him off and he giggles, wrapped up in the memory through sharing it.

“That is the _ sweetest _, that sounds like such a special moment,” Kun says and Johnny’s head is spinning.

“Isn’t he a real sap?”

“It was super sappy and emotional, even my eomma cried...We have videos from all of these angles cause my grandparents were there, so now my moms watch that when they miss me when I’m at school,” he laughs and thrives on the glittery happiness he’s been able to put in Kun and Jaehyun’s gazes.

As the third round of beer appears on their table, their conversation moves on to lighter things. They joke more and laugh more and Kun seems to grow more and more relaxed, the weight of the day lifting off his shoulders. 

It’s good to see him like this. Hair a little ruffled, arm thrown over Jaehyun’s chair, beer bottle hanging in his hand. There’s something so charming about the way his eyelids get droopier and his smile gets dopier. He’s so effortlessly, overwhelmingly attractive, pliant, lips shiny and red, cheeks tinted with the flush of the alcohol... He looks like the greatest man Johnny’s ever seen (he thinks, before he reels himself in and takes a deep, deep pull of his beer and vows to never revisit that thought).

Jaehyun quietly enjoys the conversation and throws in the occasional question to make Kun open up more. It’s new, it’s odd, to be at a bar and not be in the thick of the loudest crowd, to not be pouring shot after shot down his throat for the sake of getting drunk as fast as possible. 

Jaehyun likes it. It makes him happy. Once Kun drops them off at the house, he tells Johnny as much and Johnny agrees. 

There’s just something about Mr. Qian that lights up the whole world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi). Here's to hoping our bros will finally get some dick in the new year, right?
> 
> Apologies for not sending out the sneak peek of this chapter as promised! I wanted to post before the new year. So if you've signed up, I'll send you a sneak peek of next chapter! Follow [this link](https://forms.gle/ev7vBtZVfwJM9gN26) to find out how you can get a sneak peek of the next chapter.


	4. sizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may enjoy listening to this sexy and super well made playlist that Bru put together for CSB while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7h3TFtfgetylc5lNb8cLpn

December swoops in faster than ever. Suddenly, even Johnny’s “Intro to Flying Yoga” .25 module is barreling towards final assignments. The house is unusually quiet most of the time, as brothers huddle together at group tables in the library or try to forget about their homework elsewhere, though the winter formal and the amount of classy alcohol that comes with it looms comfortingly in the back of everyone’s minds.

Jaehyun watches his breath leave his mouth in a little cloud and tucks his hood tighter over his ballcap. Cups of hot, delicious coffee steam in their hands, and their bellies rest full of warm pineapple bread (a Guatemalan recipe, Mr. Qian told them, since he’s been experimenting with new recipes and Maria’s been helping out in the kitchen).

“I feel like…” Jaehyun starts, pressing his lips together in thought until a dimple appears in his cheek. Johnny slurps his coffee loudly as they round the corner. “I feel like “Mian Bao” is such a melodic name, it sounds so soft. It’s really fitting. Very...creative.”

“I’m pretty sure it just means bread in Chinese, Jae,” Johnny mumbles gently.

Jaehyun hums and takes a sip of his coffee.

Back at the house, Johnny sprawls over the couch in their room with a textbook and a highlighter in hand, while Jaehyun sorts through his side of their closet.

“Dude, I love that bow tie! Is it new?” Johnny examines a purple bow-tie with silver-lined motifs that Jaehyun slung over the back of the couch.

“Yeah, bought it the other day. Isn’t it pretty? Got it for the winter formal.”

“Oh yeah? Are you wearing it with that white shirt of yours that I really like?”

“Yep,” Jaehyun says and throws said shirt over the back of the couch too as he continues to rummage.

“Nice! That’s gonna look great on you, that shirt always makes your chest stand out real nice,” Johnny smiles genuinely.

“Thanks, dude!” Jaehyun says, pleasantly warmed by the compliment, and they slap hands.

“Are you bringing Alexis?” Johnny asks a moment later. The lesson on “The Birth of Democratic Theory” isn’t managing to hold his attention well at all.

Jaehyun hums. He stacks away some shoe boxes and straightens up with a hand on his hip, “Not sure yet. I haven’t seen her in a few weeks, honestly. Maybe I’ll ask that girl I hooked up with last week, Kim.”

“Yeah? It’s not going anywhere with Alexis?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “Don’t know, man. It’s been really on and off. I don’t mind, I just haven’t thought about it a lot.”

Johnny nods.

“Are you bringing anyone this semester? You haven’t been seeing Julia again without telling me about it, have you?” Jaehyun teases, referring to Johnny’s ex and Johnny’s habit to quietly get back together with her without telling anyone.

“Shut up, you know I haven’t seen her since last year,” Johnny scoffs. “I invited Ten, I think he’ll just count as my date.”

Before they know it, it’s Friday night, aka winter formal night, aka a glorious time to dress up, eat amazing food off-campus, then get smashed at the house as if next Thursday isn’t Black Out Thursday.

Johnny takes a few selfies in the bathroom mirror at the restaurant where they’re holding their formal. He and Ten went for purple ties to match each other and Jaehyun. He tries to do a playfully sexy look, but he’s tipsier than he thinks, so the photos come out a bit silly. He sends them to his friend group’s group chat to get a few thirsty emojis. Tucking some stray hair behind his ear, Johnny makes his way out of the bathroom. It’s time to _ really _ get the party off the ground.

It’s all been smooth-sailing so far. Jaehyun’s belly is full of shrimp scampi and vegan zucchini and cheese cocktail bites. He ended up bringing Alexis after all and all the dancing and fun chatting they’ve been doing so far really makes him think it’ll be a good night once they get back to the house. Jaehyun’s tipsier than he thinks too, so it’s no surprise when he readily agrees to barge into Mian Bao with Johnny and the friends walking with them. 

_ “ _It’s literally across the street, c’mon, it’s on the way to the house! Let’s see if Mr. Qian’s around, let’s give the man an eyeful, we look so good, come on!” is all it takes and Jaehyun’s taking the steps up to the front door two at a time.

The cacophony of happy greetings crashes into the bakery just as Kun is closing down the cash register. All the baker can do is smile and be a little confused and a little embarrassed for Johnny and Jaehyun. Still, he’d never pass an opportunity to indulge them when they take time out of their fraternity event to come visit him. Especially not when they request hugs from him and his warm Christmas sweater with pandas on it.

There’s no denying how wildly turned on he is by the fact that he has two stunning dudes in stellar suits and perfectly gelled up hair making fools of themselves in front of their equally done up friends just to say hi to him. No denying how tickled he is when Jaehyun says something that makes Kun laugh and then beams proudly like a glowstick; or when the girl who is obviously Jaehyun’s date jokingly scolds Jaehyun for always drunk-yelling at Kun at the weirdest of times.

Kun waves a hand, “Don’t worry, they’re fine, I think these two are hilarious. I appreciate it when they come say hi, even if it’s just so I’ll give them free food and coffee!”

That elicits a new wave of shouts from the two in question and Kun finds himself pulled into more hugs. The strong smell of expensive cologne clings to him long after the college kids leave the bakery and Kun tries not to be too confused about it. Kids these days are weird.

Nevertheless, later, when he’s getting ready for bed - neatly arranging his glasses on top of his book and his moisturizing nasal spray next to his glass of water on the nightstand - and he receives a text from Johnny, it gives him pause. It makes him dip into confusion because it’s a video of Johnny and Jaehyun in a darkly lit space, blue solo cups sloshing liquids over their hands, pressed close around a microphone and performing and very drunk, very loud, borderline screamo rendition of Lady Gaga’s “Shallow” to drunk cheers off camera. Kun takes forever to decide what reply is “cool” and nonchalant enough but still authentic.

Maybe kids are more than weird these days…

*******

Shiwei and Jenn make the two hour drive to campus on move-out day to help their son with his belongings and drive him back. The fraternity house is, naturally, their least favorite place to be, so Johnny had received the usual stern instructions to be all packed up by the time they arrive, so they can go get lunch with the Jungs. Even more naturally, Johnny has only packed one of his suitcases and is playing Mario Kart when his moms pull up to the house. He gets chewed out in front of a couple of his brothers and takes it like a man because he knows he deserved it and knows his moms will pack the rest of his stuff for him, too.

Johnny runs to the house kitchen to grab a trash bag and hums to himself, already excited about the fancy meal their parents are going to treat them to. As he makes his way back to his room where his moms are sorting through his sfm (safe for moms) belongings, he hears them bickering lightly and pauses at the questionable content reaching his ears.

“It’s uncomfortable, Jenn! You’re probably making the boy uncomfortable, you can’t be weird in front of his parents too,” he hears Shiwei chide.

A plastic tub scrapes the floor and Jenn responds, “Jaehyun’s known us for years, babe, he’s not uncomfortable…”

“He’s uncomfortable when you fawn over him! Just because you want five grandkids as soon as possible--”

“I don’t _ fawn _… What’s so bad about wanting our son to be happy in a relationship with a nice Korean boy like Jaehyun…”

Johnny almost stumbles back down the stairs in shock. Ears flaming, he’s so bewildered at his mothers’ conversation that he has to duck into the library to stifle his laughter.

A few blocks away, Kun is coming into the bakery for an afternoon shift. He spent the morning reassuring his kids over their respective classes’ Christmas school show performances. Subsequently, he steals an hour for himself to read by the window in his bedroom. Now, it’s time to dive back into the chaos and deal with the record demand for Mian Bao’s famous Christmas cookies.

The holidays are never slow in Kun’s world. All of Mian Bao’s stores are flooded with catering orders and he, Doyoung and Taeyong juggle extra staff with long hours of making sure all runs as smooth as can be. Still, come Christmas, Mian Bao closes for the day, so all staff can enjoy their paid holiday leave. Before Sicheng finished his gap years, started college and moved out of the house, Kun was always anxious about the future: would his son come back for the holidays? Would their little family ever be the same?

But now, it’s Christmas Eve and the bakery is bustling with holiday cheer and frosty customers craving hot chocolate. Xiaojun and Maria are trying to follow Taeyong’s patient instructions about packaging buns as closely as they can. Hair a little wild, blue Christmas sweater glazed with flour, Kun spares a moment to proudly watch them work, until Sicheng announces he’s ready and they set out to one of the other Mian Bao locations to deliver trays of giant cookies. Doyoung greets them with the typical panic in his eyes and voice, so Sicheng quickly finds a way to take his five-year old daughter, Lily, off his hands. And while Doyoung rants about how Lily should be with Taeyong right now because he’s so much more patient with her, Kun tries to focus him on the chocolate batches that still need melting.

It’s a rowdy, frenzied, mentally and physically draining time. But waking up the next morning to a quiet house, watching the Christmas tree twinkle while drinking his coffee in the stillness of the hour, having Maria somersault off the couch armrest and into his lap as soon as she wakes up… It makes all the craziness worth it.

The four of them gather in the living room, sleepy-headed and well rested. Benny jogs around in a circle soliciting pets while Kun brings the hot chocolate, and then it’s time to open the presents. There’s something for everyone to be happy about, and Kun is especially touched. He’s only mentioned to his kids in passing, how sore his neck and shoulders have been feeling lately after hours of work, and yet they’ve bought him a fancy, soft, multi-setting neck and back massager and now he kind of wants to cry.

Kun’s second gift is a brand new apron with a photo of their little family printed on the front and _ now _ he’s definitely holding back tears, much to his kids’ loud amusement. He wears the apron while cooking them a big and filling breakfast. After they eat, everyone focuses on immediately utilizing their respective presents. For once, it’s Maria glued in front of the TV, playing ‘Planet Zoo’ while Xiaojun and Sicheng work on their new Lego set right next to her and don’t hesitate to share their ideas for what her zoo should look like. 

Kun pulls Benny in his lap, throws on noise cancelling headphones and his new massager, and sinks into the amazing world of a baking magazine. Later, after lunch and before their classic Christmas afternoon nap, he’s teaching Maria and Xiaojun how to juggle, and in the evening, they build a blanket fort and watch movies together. Tomorrow, Kun will have to return to work and a world of frenzy, but at least he has dinner at the Wongs’ house to look forward to. And there’s nothing that can damper the happy glow he has in his chest, now that his whole family is together.

  
  


*******

Throughout December and January, Kun’s happy to report that he’s been able to arrange two hangouts between his kids and his favorite jock friends, Jaehyun and Johnny. It’s always on the tip of his tongue to call them ‘play dates’, but he catches himself every time. The four of them hit it off just as well as that time in the fall when they first met while working in the garden. Sure, it’s a little odd at first, since it’s not like either Maria or Xiaojun need babysitting. But both times they come over to play soccer with Xiaojun and Maria somehow gets roped into hanging out with them too, so it seems to work out just fine.

This year, Yukhei decides to spend his birthday surrounded by his closest friends at a drag show. His actual birthday falls on a Monday, so he’s working and Yuqi and the girls surprise him with a little cake in the evening, but Friday night is when it’s really going down. The girls are getting dropped off at their grandparents’ house, and Yukhei’s got the day off to spend with Kun before they meet everyone at the club. Kun has, in turn, arranged for Johnny and Jaehyun to come over while he’s out.

Around two in the afternoon, Johnny’s comfortably sunk into the couch cushions in his room and he jumps when his phone starts to vibrate on the coffee table. The ringtone he’s assigned to Jaehyun’s calls fills the room.

“God, sorry, sorry,” he apologizes, fingers still in Kendall’s hair, as she pulls off his dick.

“It’s okay,” she says and wipes the corner of her mouth.

Johnny quickly hangs up the call and opens his texting app. To Johnny’s ‘_ busy _’, Jaehyun responds almost immediately. Johnny has to swallow his gasp of surprise when Kendall goes right back to sucking him off while he’s trying to read Jaehyun’s message.

_ Will be late , i’ll meet you at kun’s house just go without me sry i’ll text you _

Johnny has no intention to think about that right this second, so he silences his phone and throws it on the bed behind him.

Around three-thirty, Kun is in his favorite armchair in the living room when his phone lights up on the table next to him. He glances at it to see if the notification is worth opening.

“Mhm, right there, baby,” he turns his attention back to Yukhei whose tongue is working a sensitive spot right under the crown of Kun’s cock. “Here, let me give you some more. Move for a second, puppy. There you go.”

Yukhei immediately gets to lapping at the fresh dollop of whipped cream at the tip and Kun sets the can down on the table. He bites his lip as he admires the sight between his legs: Yukhei is only wearing a special-occasion pair of Armani boxers, tanned torso on full display along with his muscled thighs. He holds his hands behind his back as instructed and looks fully immersed in slurping on Kun’s dick as he has been for the last twenty minutes.

Just as Kun reaches for his phone, Yukhei gets so invested in taking Kun’s shaft deep into his mouth, that one of his hands strays and wraps around the base.

“No hands, c’mon baby, you know how it goes. Come on, birthday boy, get your present, there you go...Just lick it off, that’s it, that’s a good boy,” Kun praises, tapping his cock against Yukhei’s lips and cheek. Yukhei’s eyes slip shut as he presses his tongue against the underside and takes him in his mouth. He looks utterly gone, drool slipping out from the corners of his lips.

Kun continues to praise him gently while opening his messages. It’s a text from Johnny, and Kun is twice as turned on as soon as he sees that, bucking up into Yukhei’s throat. He ignores the younger man’s struggle as he responds that, sure, if there are any age appropriate video games Johnny wants to bring tonight, he should feel free to.

Meanwhile, Yukhei is doing his best to be as sloppy as possible on his cock and Kun closes his eyes and moans at the hot, electric feeling. Gosh, what a day!

Breathing in low, drawn-out moans, Kun pets through Yukhei’s hair and forces him on his dick just hard enough to tease his gag reflex. He opens his camera and snaps a few delightful photos of Yukhei having the time of his life with his chin all slobbery and his lips stretched around Kun’s girth.

Once he cums down Yukhei’s throat and all over his face, Kun is happy to return the favor by moving them to the bedroom and riding Yukhei until he sees stars and can blow his load deep inside Kun. 

They spend some time basking in the afterglow, tangled into each other. Their kisses are gentle and full of sleepy satisfaction.

Later, after they clean up, they work on getting ready for their night out. Kun does Yukhei’s make up - something they haven’t done in a long time, and Yukhei is excited to be all done up for his special night. Just as Kun is applying the first touches of light blue eyeshadow, the front door swings open and Xiaojun bursts in amidst a rush of cold air. All peace is sucked out of the house as a cacophony of noises erupts upon the teen’s arrival. Benny barks and boofs to greet him, while Xiaojun catapults his backpack on the couch and marches off towards the kitchen.

“Dejun! What-- Why did you walk home only wearing your gym clothes? It’s barely fifty degrees outside!” Kun twists to look at his son in dismay.

Xiaojun is already busy rummaging through the fridge and Kun doesn’t get a chance to continue because Maria is rounding the corner into the living room too. Unlike her brother, she’s wrapped up in her fluffy jacket, scarf and hat like a little astronaut.

“Oh, hey. I thought you were taking the bus later?” Kun says, surprised yet again.

“Jun waited for me so we could walk home together. Dad, will I have a quinceañera?”

Kun blinks a couple of times. He turns to look at Yukhei and sighs.

An hour later, Kun has been able to bring the house back to a sense of normalcy. Yukhei’s make up and his own are all finished, and now Maria is painting her godfather’s nails. The two of them chat about the latest zombie-themed TV show they both follow. As he always does when he wears make up, Yukhei looks youthful and happy. He glows with the aura of a man not one bit bogged down by everyday drama and hardships. It makes Kun’s own heart lighter.

Soon, the doorbell rings just as Kun is pinning some take out money down with a fridge magnet.

“That’s probably Johnny.”

“I’ll get it,” Yukhei calls out.

When the door swings open before Johnny, the first thing he sees is Benny’s tail wagging at a rate of 3 miles per minute.

“Oof!” he grunts when Benny jumps up to greet him. “Hey Benny, so good to see you too!”

“Hi, John, sorry about him. I need to let him out in the backyard for a little while.”

Kun stands at the end of the hallway wiping his hands with a towel and Johnny waves at him. Holding the door open is a tall gentleman that Johnny hasn’t met before, smiling widely.

“Hi, I’m Yukhei, nice to meet you,” the gentleman holds out a hand that Johnny shakes. He tries not to stare and just smile back like a normal person, but the man is wearing make up and that’s not really something Johnny’s used to. The eyeliner and light eyeshadow complement the subtle lipstick on Yukhei’s lips so well that even Johnny can recognize it. 

Still he tries not to be weird, returns the greeting, overthinks the whole thing while shucking his shoes off, before finally blurting out, “I love your make up. Really makes your features stand out.”

Such a simple thing to say, but Johnny’s immediately glad he did when he sees the way Yukhei lights up even more. He’s a big guy, about Johnny’s height but definitely thicker built, yet his smile gives him a wonderfully innocent and happy look.

Kun explains that Yukhei is the best friend whose birthday it is and fills Johnny in on a few quick details about the man. He then launches into instructions for the night before shouting a goodbye to the kids and leaving with Yukhei in tow. Johnny plops onto the couch and turns on the TV.

The next few hours are relatively uneventful. Jaehyun stops by for a little bit, but has to leave early because of some homework he forgot he had to do. Johnny and the kids do homework in their respective corners of the house for some time, before they call a dinner council meeting and order delivery. They spend the rest of the night playing an obscure card game that Johnny teaches them and watching a movie all the way until a pickup truck pulls into their driveway, way past the kids’ bed time.

Across town, a big group of forty-something year olds spill out of the drag club in various states of intoxication. They were the center of attention all night and all the queens loved pampering and embarrassing the birthday boy in his party hat and fake flower lei.

“Baby, let’s goooo, they’re closing, seriously,” Yuqi tugs her husband out of the club, pulling on both his hands.

“Okay, thank you, I’ll call! I’ll call you!” Yukhei slurs over his shoulder at the queen who jokingly gave him her number. 

After many goodbyes and an endless outpouring of gratitude from Yukhei to all his friends, Yuqi and Kun manage to shove the firefighter in the backseat of his own truck. Yuqi is the only one sober enough to drive between the three of them, so Kun piles in next to Yukhei. The ride to Kun’s house is, at first, quiet enough for Yukhei to doze off. Kun suddenly remembers that Johnny and Jaehyun are waiting for him and a jolt of something hot and dirty runs through him. The more he thinks about it, the less he can keep his mouth shut.

“Y’all,” he starts, a smirk playing on his lips. “I need to get home faster, I got two hunky boys waiting for me…”

“Huh?” Yukhei says dumbly and Yuqi just shoots him a confused glance in the rearview mirror. Then Yukhei realizes, “Ooh! Johnny? And what’s the other one’s name? Oh, ge, are you finally getting some tonight?”

“Noooo, no, no,” Kun denies quickly, laughing, even though he started this with his own joke. “I wish, I wish--”

“Aww, I thought you already had them in the bag, Kun,” Yuqi pipes in.

“Aw, ge, that’s too bad,” Yukhei’s eyes are earnest but almost closing with exhaustion and alcohol. “You deserve some frat boy meat. But I’m also glad because I’d be worried for you, I already wrecked your--”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” both Yuqi and Kun protest loudly and shut Yukhei up who just giggles to himself.

Kun is quiet for another second, before he pipes up again.

“Seriously, though, what I wouldn’t give to be able to choke on Johnny’s dick...I know he’s big, I just know it...” Kun says and the car erupts in a chaos of hoots and shouts and laughter from all sides.

The final stretch of the drive passes in this fashion, with Yukhei and Kun elbowing each other in the backseat and snickering over Kun’s silly crush. When Yuqi pulls into the driveway, the two men say their goodnights and part with a quick peck on the lips. Yukhei attempts to turn it into much more, but gets scolded by his wife.

“Night, babe, get home safe,” Kun says, kissing Yuqi’s cheek as she kisses his. “Let me know about, uh. Um. Let me know about dinner whenever, okay?”

And then he’s stumbling out of the warm car into the freezing night and quickly inside the refuge of his house.

“ ‘Ello! I’m home,” he calls out louder than he should and leaves his jacket by the door. “Oh, hey, aren’t you two supposed to be in bed? What time is it, it’s so late..”

Kun drags himself to his armchair, in fact not too concerned about his kids being up. The kitchen island is littered with boxes and napkins, but at least they cleaned up the living room. 

“Johnny let us stay up.”

“Guilty as charged,” Johnny gives Kun a disarming faux-innocent look and Kun laughs. “We got wings and then they made me your famous cookies.”

“Ooooooooh. Wow, you really got the royal treatment, huh, John?” Kun says, shucking off the sweater he’s wearing over his button-down. Johnny feels an odd prickle of heat on his neck.

Kun lets the kids finish watching another scene from the movie before they go to bed. He drops onto the couch cushions where they were sitting then, head lolling back. Benny pads over and nestles up on the couch, half in Kun’s lap.

“Did you have a good night?” Kun rolls his neck to look at Johnny. Johnny, who’s looking like a mighty delicious homemade snack in his sweats and tight crewneck. Johnny who smiles as he replies.

“It was a really fun time, Kun. Maria and Jun are awesome. _ And _ we got all homework done, by their accounts at least.”

Kun hums.

“How was the party?”

“So good! Oh, John, it was so funny! They had these--”

“Dad! Keep it down, you’re drunk!”

Kun lowers his voice and gives Johnny a summary of his night. Johnny listens with a fond look on his face.

“That sounds like a great night. You deserve that, Kun! You work so hard,” Johnny claps a hand on Kun’s thigh. He moves it onto Benny’s flank then and scritches at the dog.

“I do. I really do!” Kun closes his eyes and rests his head back again. He’s also petting Benny and Johnny's hand accidentally brushes his. “Where’s Jaehyun, by the way? I just realized. Where--”

“He had some homework he’d forgotten about, so he couldn’t stay much. He did stop by though. He left the money you’d left for him on the kitchen table, since he couldn’t stay.”

“Aw, well that’s-- Aw, well, he should’ve taken it. You should take it and give it to him tomorrow.”

Kun lets out a big drunk sigh as they fall quiet. He looks gorgeous and tired, warm and pliant. His hair hangs in his eyes. Johnny reaches out and brushes it out of his face. His fingers linger, run a little deeper into Kun’s hair than necessary, and Kun’s eyes slip shut.

“Well, I’m gonna get going then,” Johnny says gently in a minute, fearing Kun might have dozed off.

“Okay. Thanks for coming, Johnny, I really appreciate it. And the kids always love it too. Are you okay to walk home? Sorry I can’t drive you, I’m in no state--”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, Kun, it’s just a few blocks. I’ll be alright.”

“Hold on, why don’t you spend the night? I’ll set up the guest room for you. Yes, you’re spending the night, too late for you to walk home,” Kun decides, already getting up on wobbly legs

“Kun, it’s really fine, it’s barely midnight--”

“Nope, it’s too cold out there, John. Come on, you did me such a big favor looking after my kids, it’s the least I can do. Come, let me show you where everything is.”

“Yes, sir,” Johnny concurs. Who is he to argue with a drunk Kun in dad mode?

And so Johnny ends up spending the night, which Kun feels funny about by the time he gets to his own bed, a little more sober than when he first made the offer. He takes a piss, washes up and gulps down another glass of water before curling up in bed in his blue silk pajama set.

Tomorrow Kun will wonder, as he flushes with the memory of Johnny’s soft touch, whether this is pre-Yukhei college all over again. Whether he’s a straight-not-so-straight dude’s first guy crush, whether he’s being used for exploration before he’s left hanging. And yet, he will remind himself, he’s not in college. He’s a whole forty-five years old and he’s got a happy life and three incredible kids and an ex built like a folklore hero who loves him and loves to _ bone _him, and no amount of “no homo” immaturity can get to him.

But tonight. Tonight Kun sinks into the memory of how the warmth radiating off of Johnny’s body mixed with the smell of alcohol and cologne his own body gave off. He gets to enjoy this, whatever it is.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE SLOW BURN I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. A very eventful chapter 5 is coming next week!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


	5. crispy crust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to play the lovely playlist Bru created while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7h3TFtfgetylc5lNb8cLpn
> 
> Also her brilliant Pinterest board: https://br.pinterest.com/captainqian/fic-cream-stuffed-buns/
> 
> Thank you all who comment and message me, your words are so heartwarming and inspiring and really really make the writing process worth it!

Kun wakes up to a peaceful house. The soothing sound of warm air whooshing out of the vent in his room is this only thing that reaches his ears. He may need to adjust the thermostat, he thinks, since he was warm enough to take his shirt off in the middle of the night. He sprawls on his back in his queen sized bed, on his Egyptian cotton bedsheets, and runs a hand down his torso, admiring his soft belly. It’s precisely the kind of soft dad belly that any self-respecting baker should have.

With the curtains drawn and his room only faintly lit by the morning rays of sunlight, Kun basks in the cozy comfort of his bedroom until he feels ready to roll out of bed. He gives himself ten minutes to feel weird about the fact that Johnny spent the night and is probably currently sprawled in a sexy tangle of limbs and bedsheets in Kun’s own guest room. After the ten minutes are up, he promptly dismisses the doubts. Ultimately, there’s nothing that odd about it. Johnny’s a good friend, Kun invited him over, and Johnny stayed the night just like any other guest Kun has ever hosted. Period.

Normally, Kun would spend all morning in pajamas, only tying an apron on while making breakfast, but he decides that’s not quite appropriate right now. Maria, who is already up as well, pops her head out of her bedroom to ask for blueberry pancakes for breakfast in a whisper. Kun agrees, gives her a kiss on the forehead and asks her to take Benny out into their backyard. He takes a satisfying shower and walks downstairs in sweats and a shirt, hair still wet and pushed away from his forehead. 

He overthinks just a little while stirring the pancake batter. He hopes Johnny doesn’t feel weird, or pressured, or God knows what. Hopes he didn’t come across as too lenient of a parent last night for not scolding his kids for staying up. Hopes the breakfast he’s cooking up will be a good demonstration of his cooking and dad skills.

Thankfully, a good cup of earl grey with milk clears his head. By the time he’s done with the majority of the pancakes and begins splitting the griddle between the remainder of the batter and bacon, Xiaojun’s awoken too.

“Hi, dad,” he says as he pulls orange juice out of the fridge. He tries to evade a morning kiss on the side of his head, but Kun is swift. Xiaojun’s morning hair is a remarkable sight and Kun teases him for it.

“Why is Johnny’s stuff still here?” Xiaojun asks in a moment.

“He spent the night since it was too late for him to walk home.”

“Cool! Can we play soccer this morning, then?”

Kun sprinkles chocolate chips onto a pancake, “It snowed last night, so I don’t think so...”

“Maybe we can have a snowball fight then. Can I invite Henry over?”

“Let’s talk about it after breakfast. Have you two brushed your teeth yet? Can one of you let Benny in? Get a towel, make sure you dry him off well. The other can go wake Johnny up. Gentle, though! No need to burst in. Just knock on the door and tell him breakfast’s almost ready.”

Not even five minutes later, Kun’s heart almost leaps out of his throat when a rumbly voice greets him from the door.

“Morning, Kun.”

Kun barely holds on to the plate of sausages in his hand, “Oh! God. Hi. Jesus. You scared me.”

He tugs at the collar of his shirt and pretends to spit inside, suddenly flustered. Johnny’s standing there looking the softest Kun’s ever seen him, face puffy with sleep, a small smile on his face. Kun forgot he lent him a shirt of his, so that’s a double whammy on Kun right there, since the garment is, of course, a size too small for Johnny. It’s wonderfully snug on those broad, broad shoulders and toned arms.

“Did you just spit in your shirt?” Johnny raises an eyebrow.

Kun sets down the plate, trying to get his heart rate under control, “No, it’s just something you do when you get startled. You’ve never seen that before?”

“No?” Johnny laughs, crossing his arms on his chest.

“It’s like...supposed to keep away the fright? I don’t know. Good morning to you too, though!”

Kun turns around and goes back to nervously making pancakes like he’s got someone to impress.

“I wasn’t going to stick around so late, but that mattress is something else. Slept like a baby,” Johnny chuckles. It draws a grin to Kun’s face. “Thanks for letting me crash here, I slept better than I have all semester.”

Kun turns around in concern, “Why, are your beds not comfortable at school? I have memory foam mattress pads on all our beds, they make you feel like you’re sleeping on a cloud.”

Johnny steps a little closer, leans against the counter to watch Kun work, “Yeah, I mean, they’re shitty dorm room mattresses, you know? And besides, there’s always someone being loud for no reason at the house.”

“That’s awful,” Kun tsks his tongue. “You pay so much and get such terrible accommodations. Who knows what they feed you in those cafeterias too!”

Johnny just chuckles again. Kun chances a glance at his face, his lips. In the silence, Kun becomes a little too aware of the domesticity of the moment. His ears grow hot.

“At least I get some gourmet, chef-prepared breakfast today. Can I help you out with anything, Kun?”

With Johnny’s help, Kun finishes setting the table. Breakfast is delicious and loud and warming, like any family meal should be. Johnny helps the kids help Kun in cleaning up. When it’s time for him to go home, Kun sends him off with a tupperware container full of pancakes, sausage and eggs and makes him promise he and Jaehyun will come over for breakfast soon. 

“The more I can rescue you from the horrors of your cafeterias, the better!”

“Thanks, dad.”

Kun forgets what he was about to say and nods curtly.

“Right. Well. Have a great day, Johnny!”

*******

  
  


Johnny bursts through the kitchen doors and almost knocks one of his brothers off his feet when he flies past, arms full of alcohol bottles. It’s the night of their Valentine’s bash! There’s no time for slowpokes!

As usual, Johnny has a ton of preparations to complete for the party as the moodmaker in chief. The good thing about the amount of responsibility he has in the set up stage is that once that’s done, he has free reign to get as smashed as he pleases. And with that prospect to look forward to, he’s happy to go all out - it’s not just a celebration of Valentine’s Day, after all; it’s also Jaehyun’s birthday party and if there’s one person Johnny loves celebrating, it’s his best friend.

In the hour or two before the party starts, there’s plenty of time to take Jaehyun out for dinner. There’s a balloon or two, a bunch of waiters at the nearby tex-mex grill singing ‘happy birthday’ in sombreros, an obscene cake, and lots of great vibes. The party takes off without a hitch then, as guests arrive in “island-wear”. Johnny and Jaehyun rock matching Hawaiian shirts in disturbingly bright reds and yellows, but it’s fine, it’s great, it’s perfect, because the basement is pulsing with the music and the alcohol is flowing.

Jaehyun’s all about all the drinking games tonight, and he’s there to win. He goes from beer pong to a loud round of never-have-i-ever to boom cup, then directly to pouring beer down Johnny’s throat through a funnel while a wide circle of partygoers and brothers cheer them on. Johnny’s on his knees on the floor, shirt wide open to show off his rippled stomach. The onlookers explode in yells and applause as soon as Jaehyun tips the last of the can of beer and throws the funnel onto a nearby table. Johnny struggles for air and finally lets out a massive burp to more cheers.

Jaehyun helps Johnny up to his feet and holds him steady while he gets his bearings.

“You’re a real one, bro!” he shouts, waving a finger in Johnny’s line of sight. He glances at the people around them, “Y’all hear this? Johnny’s the real one, y’all, he’s the  _ reeeeeeal _ one!”

He plants a sloppy, gross kiss on Johnny’s cheek. They’re both laughing, Johnny leaning heavily on Jaehyun’s shoulder, their faces shiny with sweat and alcohol, and they look happy and endearing. Jaehyun helps Johnny to a couch in one of the corners and they collapse onto it together. They’re approached by several of their brothers right away. Johnny nurses a cup of water someone hands him, head lolling against the back of the couch, while Jaehyun’s hand slips to Johnny’s waist and stays there comfortably as they both try to listen.

“You guys need to hear this, you need to hear this,” Jonah, one of the seniors in the fraternity, wheezes and points to another brother. “Read it again, Kyle.”

Kyle is looking mighty drunk and mighty proud as he begins to read a god-awful, lewd poem off his phone which he apparently wrote, “Tonight I’m going deep in your ocean of purity, drowning while I give mouth to lips to your one eyed soul--”

Jaehyun erupts in raucous laughter as do the other people listening. Johnny tries to pay attention, but his head is swimming, so he tunes them out until he sees Ten approaching. He smiles at his friend who hands him a cup of jungle juice.

“I can’t believe straight people live like this,” Ten says, more to himself than Johnny, having witnessed the whole scene with the funnel and now eyeing the hand around Johnny’s lower back. 

Johnny takes the jungle juice and shrugs. He has no particular thoughts about this whatsoever. The warmth feels nice.

“Haven’t seen you all night, Ten, are you having a good time? Love your shirt!”

Ten grins and perches on one of Johnny’s thighs with a cup of his own.

The rest of the night is a blur of similar nature. By two-thirty in the morning, Johnny can barely see and Jaehyun and Ten are vaguely concerned about alcohol poisoning. Johnny himself is somewhat embarrassed about how truly hammered he allowed himself to get, but at least the house is quiet now that most of the guests have left. Neither he nor Jaehyun were getting any action tonight anyway, due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, so he really let his drinking get out of control.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles to himself and shrugs against the cushions of the couch he’s laying on this time. 

“What?” Jaehyun says and Johnny startles, having forgotten his friend was sitting there.

“Nothing.”

“Dude, let’s go up and see what’s left in the kitchen, hm? Come on, you need to get some food in you,” Jaehyun shakes Johnny’s knee.

Jaehyun half carries Johnny through the basement. He almost drops him when they pass by one of the loveseats tucked in a dark corner where Ten is straddling a guy whose face Jaehyun can’t see but whose pants are  _ definitely _ around his ankles.

Jaehyun’s hand flies to shield his eyes and he groans, “Ten! Oh my God, not here,  _ please-- _ ”

Ten’s cackle echoes after them as they drag themselves up the stairs. 

The fridge is, unexpectedly, a gold mine for a diverse array of snacks. Thrown in one of the drawers is even a delectable looking tub of some kind of creamy pasta with a fat Trader Joe’s label on the front. It’s not either of theirs, so they throw it in the microwave. Johnny astral projects tiredly while watching the plate spin, then finishes the meal in what feels like 3 bites, but that’s probably not right because it was a lot and Jaehyun definitely had some too. At least Jaehyun knows not to talk too much when they’re both this gone, otherwise Johnny’s head might just explode.

And while Johnny’s head doesn’t explode, his stomach begins to issue loud and clear warnings no more than five minutes after they finish the pasta. They make it to the first floor bathroom just in time for Johnny to puke all over the first stall. It’s a long and painful process, emptying his entire stomach, but Jaehyun helps him through it, holding his hair back and offering pad after pad of folded toilet paper. Jaehyun’s stomach doesn’t make it through and he also retches in the next stall, but by the end of it they both feel much better. They clean each other up as best as they can and crawl to a living room sofa.

“You both look horrific. Are you even alive?” Jaehyun opens his eyes to see Ten in front of him an indeterminate amount of time later. Next to Ten is Brett, a transfer student who just joined Dempsey’s soccer team, looking real sheepish and avoiding Jaehyun’s eye. Jaehyun has no energy to care. “Jaehyun? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine,” Jaehyun croaks out. Johnny is passed out next to him, but at least he doesn’t look like he has alcohol poisoning anymore. “Don’t go into the bathroom. We’re good otherwise.”

Ten makes a face and prods him with his shoe, “Take care of yourselves, okay? Do you want some water? You should get him to bed.”

Johnny regains consciousness enough to take the water Ten’s offering him and to watch him walk away with a vaguely familiar tall shape. He feels Jaehyun’s fingers in his hair, brushing it out of his face. Getting his scalp massages feels divine right now.

“Bro, come on, drink the rest of this. I should get you some Gatorade too… Johnny, come on, dude.”

Around four in the morning, Johnny wakes up again, feeling like he just fell out of the sky into a foreign and hostile world. Jaehyun is slumped against his chest, asleep and snoring gently. With what he hopes are gentle pets but are actually little slaps, Johnny wakes Jaehyun too.

“Dude, I’m hungry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m hungry. In my stomach.”

Jaehyun heaves the world’s most tired sigh. He runs a hand down his handsome face. His shirt still hangs open and there’s smudged marker on his chest, but Johnny can’t remember what it’s from.

“Bro, you vomited your guts out an hour ago, you’re not eating anything.”

Jaehyun has a point. Johnny’s mouth tastes like death. But at the same time, some chicken nuggets would be the absolute bomb. Dot. com. Right now.

“Yeah, the bomb dot com in your stomach,” Jaehyun mumbles.

“Come ooooooon, Jae, we can make cookies too!” Johnny whines, prostrating himself over Jaehyun until he gets his way.

And so when Mark comes down to the kitchen a few minutes later, he finds the two of them ripping open a pack of cookie dough and giggling over the counter.

“Mark, look, these look like Jae’s abs, look at this,” Johnny laughs, showing Mark the neat rows of squarely cut cookie dough, then rubbing a hand over Jaehyun’s abs. They’re both laughing about it, but Mark only finds it mildly amusing, seeing as he is in a far more unpleasant phase of his hangover.

The three of them joke around for a little while while the nuggets and cookies bake and then Mark rubs his sleepy eyes and says he’s going to bed. Johnny gives him a warm, caring bear hug and apologizes profusely for not taking better care of him throughout the night, but then Mark is gone and Johnny’s back to traveling through dimensions in his mind and staring at the oven.

“Ouch! Damn it!” Johnny curses, dropping the baking sheet onto the metal counter with a clatter. He sucks on his finger, “I have an owie, Jae! An owie!”

Jaehyun looks up from his phone and laughs.

“You want me to kiss it better, baby, yeah? Your owie?”

Johnny continues to giggle while scraping the cookies and nuggets to the opposite sides of the tray.

“I always burn my pinkie when I make chicken nuggets,” he mumbles and squirts ketchup next to them.

They snack while talking utter nonsense and snickering like that. Jaehyun tries a cookie and pulls an exaggerated face of delight.

“Chef Suh, I have to say, these are  _ delicious _ ,” he says. 

Johnny slaps a hand over his own chest with a gasp.

“It’s an  _ honor _ ...to serve…” Johnny attempts with vigor but loses his train of thought, so Jaehyun just laughs at him.

“Yes, these are almost as good as Mr. Qian’s. Good job, Johnny,” he says, then attempts to imitate Kun’s voice. “Nice work, John. You did a great job!”

“Noooo, oh my God, Jae! Did I tell you Maria and Xiaojun made cookies with Kun’s frozen dough when I was over last week? Now  _ that _ shit is divine!”

“Oh yeah? Were they the same as what he sells in store?”

Johnny swallows a large bite, the chocolate tingling in his throat.

“No, dude, they were better. I don’t know how, maybe cause they’re homemade.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, bro! You should be jealous I got to have them, they were so good. You should be jealous. It’s even in your name! Jae-lous. Jae-lous!”

“Okay, bud, let’s go to sleep,” Jaehyun shakes his head with a smile and begins the task of corralling Johnny out the door.

“Hold on, hold on, let’s take a pic with these, wait-- we can send this to Kun, come here…”

It’s only when they’re already in bed that they only remember that Kun invited them over for breakfast the next morning, and in a chorus of groans they set multiple alarms in hopes to wake up. On the bright side, if there is one sure-fire cure to hangovers, it must be Kun’s pancakes and smoothies. With that comforting thought and the image of Kun looking fresh, handsome and homey in the morning, they fall into deep slumber.

*******

  
  


Sunday morning is Beta Rho Omicron’s pinning ceremony, so the house is quiet tonight. Brothers are out for dinner or chilling in their rooms or common spaces. In the morning, all the fresh-faced first-years will trickle in, done up in their suits and ready to pledge to the fraternity. Jaehyun thinks it’s a very heartwarming and uniting ceremony. He’s seen the way other houses do it and it’s all too serious for no reason. He’s glad their chapter makes it light and emphasizes everyone’s participation, while still maintaining the element of gravity in pledging to the fraternity. The sense of community and brotherhood that invokes is what being in a frat is all about, after all. Not some weirdly inflated blind loyalty to a three-letter organization. Or something like that, Jaehyun thinks.

They have an average class of pledges this year, mostly freshmen and two juniors. Jaehyun was surprised that Mark ended up accepting his bid. He thinks the kid is awesome but worries about frat life taking a toll on him. Luckily, Mark’s taken a huge liking to Johnny. Jaehyun thinks Mark will probably “propose” to Johnny and ask him to be his Big, and if Johnny’s involved, then Mark’s sure to have a strong mentor to guide him through all of it.

Johnny drops onto the couch cushion with a sigh.

“I’m so full. Ready to pass out watching this,” he says, nodding towards the Netflix movie they’ve loaded on their TV and handing Jaehyun a breezer can. Jaehyun’s stomach is similarly close to its limits after all the barbecue he and Johnny gorged on with Mark, Jaemin and a few brothers.

Their couch is by no means large, but they’re used to being crammed together on it. Johnny extends an arm over the back of it behind Jaehyun’s head and they hit play.

Twenty minutes into the film, Johnny’s phone buzzes and it’s none other than Kun.

“ _ Sorry for the late text John, is this glasses case yours? Found it wedged between some pillows on the couch, come by the bakery to pick it up whenever if it’s yours. Have a good night x _ ” Johnny reads out loud, then exclaims, “Ha! I thought I’d dropped that somewhere.”

“It’s so funny when he calls you ‘John’,” Jaehyun chuckles. “I feel like I only hear your mom call you that.”

“True. I like it though,” Johnny says, typing out his response.

They return their attention to the movie. After a few minutes of silence, Johnny finishes his drink and throws the can in their recycling.

“Dude...is it so bad that I think he’s really hot? Like is that weird?” he says, picking at the seam of his sweats.

Jaehyun looks at him, then at the TV. He breathes a laugh through his nose in his Jaehyun way and stays quiet so long that Johnny thinks he isn’t going to respond and it’s probably better to pretend he never said that. Johnny reaches for another breezer.

“He’s hot. I agree.”

Simple as that. The hiss and pop of Johnny’s can sounds between them. Jaehyun said nothing about whether it’s weird or not, but Johnny  _ knows _ , no matter how he  _ feels _ , that it’s not weird. He glances at his friend, stares at Jaehyun’s handsome profile for a while longer, then takes a couple of healthy gulps of his watermelon-flavored drink. 

“Never thought I’d say that about a guy.”

“Right.” 

“Especially not someone twenty years older...” Johnny snorts. “I guess that makes him a DILF, right? Cause he’s a dad…” 

Jaehyun grins and studies Johnny and Johnny laughs and looks away. The movie they’re watching is moving into an intense shoot out scene. Good excuse to pretend to be invested in it.

Their little hole of a room is warm with the glow of the strings of lights on the walls. It’s a corner room which should make it colder, but their space heater does a fantastic job keeping it pleasantly toasty.

Johnny mulls over the fact that he just implied he wants to fuck Kun. It’s not far from the truth, if he has to be honest with himself. But seems like Jaehyun maybe doesn’t quite feel that way. Johnny watches him rub a thumb across his bottom lip before saying, in his soothing, quiet voice, “Is it weird that I’ve been thinking the same thing for a while now?”

Relief and a nameless ball of warmth explode in Johnny’s chest. He’s quick to huff a laugh, glances at Jaehyun and gives him the opportunity to lighten the atmosphere by laughing too.

“He’s one sexy fucker, isn’t he?” is all Johnny can think to say.

The shoot out is still raging on their TV. They’re both half-hard and both kind of flabbergasted about it, but when you’re a breezer and a half in with your bro’s thigh pressed to yours and you both just admitted you think the neighborhood’s favorite baker is hot as fuck...things have their own way of snowballing.

Jaehyun leans forward and tugs the chair where his laptop is propped closer. The HDMI cable stretches between it and the TV. Johnny almost chokes on his gulp of alcohol when he sees Jaehyun pulling up PornHub. He does his best not to spit the liquid out and laughs as soon as he’s swallowed, elbowing Jaehyun who just grins over his shoulder.

“What should I play? You still like that one girl, what’s her name? That amateur channel--”

“Jesus, dude!” Johnny laughs again, wipes his burning face. This is why he loves Jaehyun. “Give me that.”

In no time, he has a video loaded for them and they’re both back on the couch. There’s a sliver of empty space between them now, as much as the tight loveseat will allow. The volume’s turned down, but little moans still fill the dark room. Johnny’s somehow both completely awake and alert, and ready to close his eyes and give himself to the lull of the alcohol and the arousal in his veins. He drags the heel of his palm along his hard length. He exhales in pleasure.

And what’s the plan here, really? Watch a bunch of videos together then go to the bathroom and jerk off in separate stalls like weirdos? No way. 

They’ve done this before, and it was good, it was fun, it felt good, it was fine. Johnny thinks this is a perfect opportunity to do it again.

He lifts his ass, slips his sweats down his hips just a little, then reaches into his boxers and brings out his erection. A relieved moan slips out of his throat and he cuts it off. God, he sighs, the first upstroke feels brilliant, so charged with the knowledge that Jaehyun is right there, watching.

But Jaehyun’s never one to fall behind, especially not in this novel, tame version of gay chicken. In his peripheral vision Johnny sees him bringing out his own cock, looking thick and rock hard. And then he surprises Johnny.

“Let me give you a hand,” he says and reaches out and closes his palm around Johnny’s cock. For once, Johnny has nothing smart to say. He downs the rest of his breezer and chucks the can in the bin while Jaehyun jerks him off. The feeling is overwhelming, electrifying, it’s just a handjob (a  _ handjob!!!)  _ but everything about it has Johnny’s ears ringing, booming with an onslaught of sensations and thoughts.

He meets Jaehyun’s gaze before glancing down at Jaehyun’s cock, finally, openly. He sees the tip, glistening with precum, peeking out from Jaehyun’s fist and his mind reels with just how fucking hot that is.

“Thanks, dude,” Johnny says and reaches over, “Let me help you out too.”

Jaehyun lets go of his dick, but Johnny’s hand strays first, pushes up Jaehyun’s sweatshirt and runs over his toned stomach.

(What is he doing? What is he doing, what is he doing -- it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter because it feels good, so it doesn’t matter--)

And then he closes his fist around Jaehyun’s cock and it feels just as he’d expect it would feel. It’s a dick. It’s Jaehyun’s dick and it’s thick and a little slick in his hand as he smears the precum all over to Jaehyun’s gasps.

“Hold on,” Jaehyun says and he’s suddenly standing up and walking to his desk. Johnny watches the outline of his ass in his shorts. 

Then he’s back, and their thighs are pressed to each other again. He pops open the lid of a small bottle of lube and tips it over his cock. “You know how I am,” he says, glancing at Johnny. “I like it wet. Want some?”

Jaehyun generously squirts some more lube into his palm and goes back to jerking Johnny off. Johnny hisses at the indescribable feeling of Jaehyun’s fingers rubbing, insistent, right under the crown. He’s twisting his wrist to tease the slit of Jaehyun’s cock and try to get some sounds out of him too because, honestly, Jaehyun’s breathy, deep moans are wildly sexy. He’s just remembered that they’re supposed to be watching porn when Jaehyun cracks a can of beer open with his free hand.

“Save me some,” Johnny says as Jaehyun throws his head back and chugs. His Adam’s apple works up and down, up and down, until half the can is gone. He hands the remainder to Johnny.

Johnny licks his lips slowly, then places them where Jaehyun’s were a second ago and empties the can down his throat.

The next few minutes are a soothing blur with frazzled edges. Johnny’s thighs are sore from the constant tension of the pleasure coursing through them and the fight to stave off his orgasm. They jerk each other off with dedication and purpose, the slick squelch of their movements lewd in the heat between them. On the screen, one of Johnny’s favorite actresses is performing some truly remarkable oral and it’s got Johnny’s stomach tightening. 

He’s so damn close, he looks down and admires the sight of Jaehyun’s surprisingly skilled hand on his own length, then over to where he’s giving his best friend the backhand stroke. He’s burning up, he feels maddening tingles render his calves numb and his balls drawing closer with an impending orgasm.

“Is kissing the homies gay?” Jaehyun mumbles, head lolling close to Johnny’s, but Johnny’s so focused, tongue poking out between his lips, that he doesn’t hear him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jaehyun says, leans closer and strokes Johnny faster and it hits Johnny almost with no warning.

“Bro, I’m gonna--  _ fuck _ ,” he gasps, then chokes down a moan as he shoots hot cum all over Jaehyun’s fist. His body explodes in searing tingles.

He’s quick to grab Jaehyun’s wrist to stop him once he gets too sensitive.

While Johnny heaves and comes down from it, Jaehyun wipes his hand with a wad of Kleenex from the coffee table.

“Dude, you got some all the way on the table,” Jaehyun laughs as he throws a tissue over the spot. Johnny bursts into giggles too. His face is like two degrees away from flames, but God, that felt so good.

“I can finish up if you want,” Jaehyun says, making to push Johnny’s loose fingers away from his dick, but Johnny tightens them again.

“No, I’ll just-- it’s fine.”

Johnny braces a hand on Jaehyun’s thigh and goes back to flicking his palm well over the tip with each upstroke. Their faces are oddly close, and Johnny meets Jaehyun’s eyes with some kind of a challenge, but Jaehyun’s gaze is unfocused with a surge of pleasure and his lip is caught between his teeth and he stutters a moan and spills, sticky spurt after spurt dribbling down Johnny’s fingers and over his own balls. He closes his eyes and lets his head hit the back of the couch.

“Fuck,” he breathes a moment later. Johnny’s wrestling with wad after wad of tissues.

“That’s damn right,” Johnny says, glancing at him for a split second. They grin and chuckle awkwardly.

Once he’s cleaned himself up, Johnny hits the spacebar on the laptop to pause the video.

“I’m going to brush my teeth and go to bed. Good night, Jae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS THE SLOW BURN EASING YET?? WAS IT WORTH IT!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


	6. overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: discussion of gender dysphoria, semi-public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 83 YEARS, IT'S HERE! IN ALL OF ITS 10K GLORY! I am so sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter, y'all! Life has truly been insane. But I promise this is worth the wait. And please look forward to much more in the CSB universe!
> 
> As always, endless thanks to all readers who leave me incredible feedback and messages and engage with me about this fic on Twitter too. It really keeps me going and means the world! And the biggest thank you to the CSB Queen, Bru. You know this wouldn't be here without you.
> 
> You may enjoy listening to this sexy and super well made playlist that Bru put together for CSB while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7h3TFtfgetylc5lNb8cLpn

Kun is in full, one-hundred-percent dad mode tonight. He’s already wearing a proud smile, over his impeccable tailored suit, and the evening has just started.

It’s the Golden Tigers award ceremony tonight at Sicheng’s university. Sicheng himself is being recognized for his outstanding contributions to the Politics Department’s extracurricular programs. When Sicheng told him over the phone, Kun definitely choked up in pride, but he hid it skillfully in a spontaneous coughing fit. His eldest son, already making it big.

He’s at the University early, having picked up Dejun and Maria and loaded them up in the car with two trays of warm cookies and fresh custard buns. They’re at a table with Sicheng’s boyfriend Dominic right now while Kun hums to himself and arranges the trays on the table of snacks and refreshments. Various parents and faculty and hungry college kids compliment the delectable aroma wafting from the baked goods and Kun takes the praise with a cute little smile. A tipsy mom chats him up while he’s pulling the seran wrap off the trays, but he excuses himself once she transitions from small talk to flirting.

Why are there never cute single dads at these? Next time Kun thinks he’ll bring Yukhei, just to be his eye candy.

The ceremony goes splendidly. Kun tears up the second Sicheng arrives, prim and done up in his blue suit and white shirt and colorful bow tie, and the event hasn’t even started yet. Kun gives him an embarrassing hug. He claps and hoots, bolting upright in his seat, as soon as Sicheng’s name is called on stage towards the middle of the event, and it makes Sicheng’s pointy ear five shades redder. Dom sneaks Kun a few tissues in between clapping for his boyfriend.

Finally, everything wraps up and they start to file out of the event room. Kun has the pleasure of hearing endless praise for his son from several professors, and he’s absolutely glowing.

As they descend the steps of the campus center to the parking lot, other families filing out in front of and behind them, Sicheng sighs.

“I wanna talk to dad for a second,” he says to Dominic. “In the car. Will you and the kids wait outside?”

Dom gives him a concerned look, “Okay...You good?”

Sicheng’s first impulse is to answer honestly because he’d absolutely love Dom’s support right now, but he doesn’t want to make Maria and Dejun worry.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you later.”

His father already has a worried look in his eye. He gets in the driver’s seat and Sicheng in the passenger’s. They close the doors and the world grows quiet, yet Kun’s concerned look is boring holes into Sicheng who is fighting to swallow a lump in his throat.

“Son?” Kun tries after a moment. Sicheng holds up a hand without looking at him.

Finally, he lets out a big shaky sigh and looks at his dad. Kun’s face shows near panic and it’s comical, so Sicheng manages a chuckle.

“It’s okay, dad. It’s nothing too bad…”

“Well, what is it? What’s wrong?!”

Sicheng lets out another shaky breath and swallows thickly. How to explain the utter misery that’s been ripping him apart in the last few weeks? The physical anguish.

“Sichengie, please, just tell me what’s wrong, you’re really scaring me. Did something happen? What’s wrong?”

“No, dad, seriously, it’s nothing bad. It’s…” Sicheng keeps his eyes on his hands in his lap. The last of the strength he was holding on to crumbles inside of him. “I want to go through with top surgery. As soon as possible. I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t handle this anymore…”

His voice breaks at the last syllable and his breath dissolves into a choked up sob. He can’t bear to look at his father, but if he did, he’d see only mild shock and confusion beside the wild worry in his face. Kun doesn’t know how to respond.

“Okay? Is that it? I mean, that’s okay, what’s-- why is that so…”

“What do you mean ‘is that it’? Like it’s nothing! The last month has been  _ hell _ , dad, I--”

Kun is baffled and his heart is in pieces.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault, I’m just really...it’s been agonizing. My dysphoria just fucking went through the roof last month. I thought I could hold off longer, but every day is an uphill battle, just...going to class, going to work, even being around Dominic…”

Kun is crestfallen. Tears spill out of his own eyes, hearing his son describe the pain he’s in. He reaches out tentatively. His hand hovers over Sicheng’s until Sicheng nods in permission and Kun squeezes it.

“My back hurts, my chest hurts, I’m so damn uncomfortable all the time, it sucks all the energy out of me… So. I want to kickstart the process and get surgery as soon as possible, even though I know--” his voice cracks here, choked on more frustration, “I know it’s going to be a while, between consultation and surgery.”

They sit in silence. Kun tries to gather his thoughts and make sure whatever comes out of his mouth won’t be about  _ him _ , but about his son. He watches Dominic throw them concerned looks from the sidewalk, then usher the kids away towards the campus center and approach the car.

“Hey, I’m gonna take the kids for smoothies,” he says after Sicheng lowers his window. “You okay, babe? I mean, take all the time you need…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you later.”

“Here,” Kun holds out some cash from his wallet. “Thanks, Dom. You guys get whatever you want, okay?”

Dominic jogs away after blowing a concerned kiss to his boyfriend.

“Honey, I’m so sorry you’ve been in so much pain,” Kun begins, wiping a tear from his cheek. “And I’m so sorry I haven’t noticed. We--”

“It’s okay, dad, I’m pretty good at hiding it…”

“Well, I thought I was giving you space and time by not pushing you about surgeries, I hoped you’d know you can just let me know whenever you’re ready, but maybe I didn’t convey that well enough and I’m sorry. Well, no, hold on, just let me finish,” he squeezes Sicheng’s hand again. “But uh...son, I’m here to do whatever you need me to do to get this done as soon as possible. I’m sure maybe you’ve done more research than me, but I’ll read up tomorrow, and I’ll call Dr. Moon for referrals, is that a good start?”

Sicheng manages a little smile. Dr. Moon is their longtime family physician at a local LGBT+ clinic.

“Yeah, I’ll send you some stuff to read. I’ve looked into it and our insurance doesn’t cover it all the way, there will probably be a co-pay of around a thousand bucks, and I’ve been saving up so--”

“Oh, no, no, that’s fine, I’ll cover all of that, please,” Kun waves a hand, almost appalled. “Is this what you were worried about? Money? Please, love, I don’t want to hear it, a thousand or two thousand or whatever it is, it’s nothing for something so important, don’t even worry about it. I’ll cover it all.”

But he certainly gets it. Kun’s well familiar with Sicheng’s tendency, deeply ingrained in him by years of dysfunctional foster families, to not expect anything material from a parent, to strive to accomplish and handle everything on his own without any financial or otherwise help.

Sicheng sighs, squirms a little, looks at his lap. He’s visibly struggling with the idea of his dad potentially having to pay thousands for this. Kun squeezes his hand tighter.

“You’re my son. I’m always going to be here to lend any help you need, no questions asked. Let me call Dr. Moon tomorrow and we’ll take it from there, okay? I’ll take time off to help you with recovery. We’ll do whatever we need.”

Sicheng nods and leans in to his dad.

“It’s been hell, dad. Just a constant overpowering discomfort...It’s really fu-- messed with my whole day even today…”

Kun nods empathetically, listens intently.

Sicheng sighs, “This is my special occasion and I look so good, but I don’t  _ feel _ good. I am so physically and mentally uncomfortable, can’t shake the dysphoria at all!” he wiggles his shoulders, his torso, as if trying to squirm out of his skin. Kun winces.

“I’m sorry, Sichengie. I had no clue it was that bad.”

“Yeah…”

Sicheng allows his father to pull him into a sideways hug and rests his head on his shoulder. Kun presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You shouldn’t have to be as strong as you are, dealing with all of this pain. I wish I could shoulder some of it for you,” Kun confesses quietly. He hears Sicheng’s hiccup, feels the shake of his shoulders as a sob rips through him.

“You do plenty, dad,” Sicheng says finally. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

Kun smiles and leans his cheek against Sicheng’s head. Sicheng talks more, opens up in a way he hasn’t in a really long time, and Kun listens. He holds him close and offers as much comfort as he can and does his absolute best to save unhelpful reactions for himself. The one thing he does allow to show is the emotions flowing through him, so that his son can feel understood and empathized with. Kun’s had to grow as a listener much through the years, until he learned how to truly be there for his children rather than act on a parental impulse.

They sit in silence then, until Kun reaches into the back to grab a box of tissues. He blows his nose loudly and wipes his face. When they’ve cleaned themselves up, they share a tight, warm hug, and Kun nearly bursts into tears again. He’d give  _ anything _ to make sure his kids are happy.

“Why don’t we skip dinner with the kids? Do you think we can get some take out for everyone and ask Dominic to stay home with them while you and I go and have some quiet time at the bakery? Get some tea in our bodies…”

Sicheng nods and cracks a smile.

“I think he’d want you to pay him in banana bread, but he’d be down.”

“Deal. All the banana bread he wants.”

*******

The temperature at the library is oppressively cold. Jaehyun is usually a furnace, his blood pumps fast, he’s always on the go in one way or another, but the chill is getting even to him. Paired with the fluorescent glare of the ceiling lights, it makes him sluggish, nauseous even at the thought of reading another page out of this stupid Biology textbook.

There is only one solution.

“Johnny,” he whispers, leaning back in his seat to look over the back of one of his frat brothers. Johnny makes a sound without looking at him. “Wanna go get some coffee at ‘Mian Bao’?”

Johnny looks at him and nods wisely like Jaehyun made a groundbreaking suggestion.

It’s balmy out. Well, not really. But compared to the library, it’s a pleasant early spring night. Jaehyun snuggles tighter inside his hoodie.

“You sure they’re not closed?”

“No, dude, I’m pretty sure they’re open till eight or nine.”

“I wonder if Kun’s gonna be there. Maybe if I make pretty eyes at him again we can get some cookies too.”

Jaehyun laughs, “Didn’t he say he’s at some event for his son tonight?”

“Oh, right, he did. Too bad.”

But when he walks into the bakery, senses immediately filled with the warmth and comfort of its smells, Jaehyun spots the back of a familiar head at one of the little tables. He sees a younger man who he recognizes as Sicheng across from Kun.

Their eyes meet and Jaehyun waves to Sicheng who responds in kind. Kun turns to smile over his shoulder too and offers a quick finger wave. Jaehyun spots the impeccable knot of a glossy beige tie around his neck.

“Looks like they came for some father-son time,” he says to Johnny who also waves.

Jaehyun puts his coffee order in and pays for a pineapple bun and a brownie too. Power snacks for late night studying. While Johnny rattles off his unbelievably caffeinated order, Jaehyun saunters over to greet Kun and Sicheng.

“Hello, hello, fancy seeing you here,” he smiles, leaning against an empty table, hands in his pockets.

“Hey Jae,” Kun says, bumping fists with him. “Are you two on your evening coffee run?”

“Yep. It’s gonna be a long one, so we thought we’d charge up. And you? Dessert after dinner?”

“Ah, yeah, something like that,” Kun smiles. Sicheng smiles too, but stays quiet. Jaehyun’s run into him a couple of times before and has noticed him to be quite shy. “Hey, you guys are still coming over this weekend, right?”

“Oh, yeah, for sure. Johnny said something about a pizza oven…?”

“That’s right, I think it’s warm enough to try having dinner in the backyard. We’ll make some pizzas from scratch and fire up the brick oven…”

Jaehyun hums and rubs his stomach, even Sicheng makes a delighted sound and says he may just have to come home this weekend.

Residual gel shines in Kun’s hair where it must have held the soft brown locks off his forehead. It’s longer now, gives Kun a softer look. His suit is simple, but the small flares of color of his tie and pocket square, the golden glint of his watch complete the look to be stunning and authoritative. Kun is dashing, plain and simple, and Jaehyun’s eyes hyperfocus on that narrow waist of his. What would it look like if he were to put his hand there?

Jaehyun licks his lips, crosses his arms.

“Kun, is this a new suit? You look hot, man, you really do have a taste for ties,” he nods, a signature smirk on his face.

Kun laughs melodically and waves a hand, “Ah, shucks! It’s not new, but thank you. I’m just an old man trying to keep up with fashion…”

“You do it well, old man, you’ve definitely succeeded. What’s the occasion, you didn’t have a date, did you?”

“Noo, no, there was an event at Sicheng’s University tonight, an award ceremony…”

Jaehyun hums in understanding and nods, “Ah, okay, okay, cause I’d totally let you take _ me _ out on a date if you were dressed like that…”

Kun laughs again, cheeks heating. Kun waves Jaehyun away, “Maybe I will, go get your homework done and I’ll text you later.”

The three of them laugh at that and Jaehyun straightens up to go, hearing his order being called out.

He pats a hand on Kun’s shoulder as he walks away, “Have a good night you two, good to see you as always.”

“Bye, Jaehyun, study well…!”

Kun turns back towards Sicheng. He frowns suspiciously at his coffee, then meets his son’s eye.

“Was he…?”

“Yeah, did he--?”

“Was he flirting...? Was that flirting?!” Kun whispers, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sicheng shrugs, equally as confused.

Kun loosens his tie. Kids these days…

Outside in the balmy night, Jaehyun and Johnny stroll down the sidewalk in silence, the image of an impeccably dressed Kun at the forefront of their minds.

Johnny takes a pull from his coffee, then scoffs and shakes his head.

“Damn, this is getting weird, he looks too good, man,” he says and he and Jaehyun both laugh.

*******

The last few weeks have been interesting. Riveting even, perhaps. Full of happenings and occurrences and new experiences.

It starts off familiar enough. A slow Tuesday night with homework to ignore and blood pumping with adrenaline from the night’s work out. Johnny’s calves are sore, and so is Jaehyun’s core, and so they melt into their couch and sip on cans of beer and put off their assignments. One thing leads to another and they lock their door and flick the lights off and put on some entertainment on Johnny’s laptop and find themselves with their hands around each other’s dicks. It’s simple and hot and feels damn good. No need to fret, no need to question it, no need to even blush really, as they muffle moans behind closed fists and shoot their release all over each other’s palms.

“Thanks, dude,” Jaehyun says, wiping cum off his hand and handing Johnny the box of tissues.

  
  


Friday night, it’s slurry and blurry and defined by the fact that it’s fraternity lockdown and they’re drunk on spiked punch and the ridiculously elevated sense of belonging to a  _ brotherhood _ , a  _ family _ , that airy concept that they got each other through thick and thin whatever the hell that means. They were going to turn in for the night and Mark, now Johnny’s official and proud Little, was going to crash in their room, but he fell asleep in the library and Johnny just tucked him in nicely, left him some water. 

So it’s just Johnny and Jaehyun now, buzzing with warmth and affection and appreciation for each other. They end up on the couch and Jaehyun discovers Johnny was free balling this whole night and that turns him on so much he freezes stupidly for a few long, long moments. He thinks about that later, washing his hands in the bathroom, the fact that Johnny’s dick was hanging out in his sweats only one layer away from Jaehyun the whole time. Why is it so fascinating?

  
  


Spring break looms around the corner. The house is mostly empty one day when the two of them come back from early morning laps around the soccer field. Jaehyun wipes his face with his shirt before throwing it on their dirty clothes pile. He stretches a little, back rippling.

“Why do I get so fucking horny after work outs these days?” he muses in frustration. It’s not like he hasn’t been getting laid.

Johnny shrugs. Gets an idea.

“Do you wanna?” he asks and makes a meaningful gesture with his fingers, waving between their crotches, and Jaehyun gets it and hums and nods and there they go again, sweaty and hot, not holding back grunts and groans of pleasure this time since their floor is empty. Should be just a handjob, but it feels really damn good, and there’s no reason to deny oneself that.

*******

Spring is coming. Most people don’t know it yet, but Maria does. Noticing the little signs of life coming back to the world around them fills Maria with wonder, happiness, and pride too - that she’s learned to be aware of these little signs most people miss. It’s like a mystical secret between her and Mother Nature. It feels special.

Sitting on his back porch rocking chair, Kun doesn’t know any of this. He just thinks it’s kinda nice and warm today and he’d like the fresh air while working on Mian Bao’s books and a few new recipes. He inhales deeply once he finishes up, and the crisp air fills his lungs. Good day to be productive.

He finds Dejun in the kitchen, making a sandwich. The boy’s been eating remarkable amounts of food lately and it’s showing - he’s getting not only taller, but less scrawny too. Kun is more than happy to see it. Let the boy eat his fill, he needs his energy.

“Looks like you’re due a cut,” Kun runs his fingers through the unruly locks falling over his son’s ears. “Shall I make you an appointment with Andrew next week?”

“Hm,” Dejun says thoughtfully, taking a humongous bite. Mouth full, he continues, “I kinda like it long. I wanna keep it growing like this.”

Kun opens the fridge and nods, “Alright, that’s fine. It’s kind of getting in your eyes though. Maybe he can just trim your bangs and shape it a little?”

Jun makes a sound of affirmation. Kun smiles at him, sipping on some chocolate milk. Dejun used to wear his hair strictly short, buzzcut style only, and be quite afraid of letting it be any longer than a few inches back when Kun adopted him. It’s heartwarming to see him so comfortable with a longer hairstyle all these years later.

“Mar! Mari?” Kun calls up the stairs.

“Yea, dad?”

“Honeypie, are you due for a haircut? Can you come down so I can see?”

“I don’t know, daddy bear. Can’t you come up here instead?”

Kun chuckles. Touche, why  _ doesn’t _ he go up?

But Maria spares him the effort when she calls out, “Actually I want a snack, so I’ll come down. One minute, please, papa bear!”

While Maria makes a sandwich of her own, Kun braids her hair gently. He separates the locks and hums to himself, giving Maria’s neck an occasional tickle just to make her giggle.

“The new girl, Jemma, asked about my mom yesterday,” Maria says while placing olive wheels atop her turkey breast slices. Kun braces.

“Yeah? What’d she ask?”

“I just told her I didn’t have a mom.”

A wince makes its way to Kun’s face before he can stop it. His eyes go sad, concerned. He picks his words carefully.

“And what about Lisette?” he asks quietly. Over the years, he’s done his best to respect Maria’s birth mother’s right to see her daughter, though only to the point where it would be safe and healthy for Maria. But the countless times she’s been late or not shown up, the broken promises and uncomfortable comments have been getting too much for the little girl. Kun has chosen to follow Maria’s lead here. The moment Maria wants to pull away, he will do all it takes to support that decision.

Maria chews on her sandwich. Dejun chews on his. Kun continues working on the braid.

“She’s just my mom by blood. That doesn’t mean anything when she’s not actually being a good mom.”

The words weigh on Kun’s heart, but also feel like a relief. He nods.

“Okay,” he says gently.

A few minutes later, Maria has inhaled her sandwich at a speed only a nine year old can. Her braid is also done. Dejun eyes her carefully.

“Wanna go ride our bikes?” he offers.

“Yeah! Dad, can we?”

Kun smiles, “Go ahead.”

He puts away their dishes and food scraps while they get ready. “Helmets on, please! Half an hour, okay? Only around the block! Take your phones too!”

Hands on his hips, Kun sighs once they’re out. He surveys the kitchen. Should he clean the oven, or take advantage of the few precious quiet moments he gets while they’re out?

He’s picking up a magazine to read while relaxing into his armchair when his phone rings. It’s Sicheng, relief and excitement in his voice. He tells his dad about his pre-operation check up with his surgeon and all the recovery instructions he got. Kun will be taking care of Sicheng for a few weeks after the surgery, so he takes careful notes and asks lots of questions. He ends the call holding back happy tears after telling Sicheng how happy he is everything is going so well.

Kun relaxes back into his chair. Life is good. 

He has a date tomorrow and he’s quite looking forward to it.

He met Tom a couple of weeks back, at a potluck night that the town’s LGBT+ center held at “Mian Bao”. Kun’s been a patron of the center for over a decade now, first only attending some of the events and support groups, later becoming a donor. For the last few years along with Taeyong and Doyoung, he has been happily allowing various groups from the center hold small gatherings at the bakery’s branches. Once a month they close up the bakery early for regular visitors and turn it into a cozy, quiet space for queer people to gather in a sober environment. There are board games, books, occasional art exhibits, themed nights...it’s the kind of haven Kun always wished he had access to as a young gay man, rather than his choices for queer spaces being solely party and sex environments. As a non-drinker, Taeyong  _ loves _ attending those nights too, loves mingling and making friends and making sure this is truly the safest and most comfortable environment it can be.

So when Kun first met Tom at the potluck, he didn’t think much of it. It’s usually the younguns that use this time to chat each other up, older folks are few and far between. But Tom is awfully charming and gently persistent, and Kun doesn’t mind one bit, not when the man is all bulging arms under a cute sweater and a ruffled brown beard and a deep voice that makes Kun’s mind wander. They’ve been texting and Kun loves the thrill of their flirting. The agreement is in place that it’s all strictly casual for now, however far they go, and that makes Kun comfortable.

Tom is a rising actor and perhaps that explains how funny he is. He’s a bit like a large puppy, honestly, and it doesn’t take long for Kun to realize that Tom reminds him a lot of Yukhei. Sure, Kun has a type. Is that so wrong? Not at all. It’s held firm over at least two decades and brought Kun some of the most pleasurable moments of his life.

Tom proves to be fantastic company. He’s a little shy and babbly at first, to Kun’s surprise, but he quickly loosens up. He showers Kun in well-timed, unobtrusive compliments, and seems well enamoured by Kun’s looks and charms. They hit it off on many topics and dinner flies by. They stroll around a cozily lit park downtown, Kun’s arm looped through Tom’s. When the breeze gets colder, Tom pulls Kun closer with an arm around his shoulders. They take it back to Tom’s place and now  _ that _ ends up being quite the cherry on top. 

Sprawled naked on his front in Tom’s bed, Kun sighs, content and satisfied. He feels Tom’s face pressed into his arm, his beard soft and fuzzy. Kun doesn’t want to  _ rub  _ this in Yukhei’s face, but he thinks he’ll definitely be telling him all about Tom’s beard. It’s been a running joke between him and Yukhei for years now how much Kun loves beards and that it was Yukhei’s inability to grow one that tanked their relationship.

Alas, the night comes to an end. They part with some banter and a promising kiss. The rasp of Tom’s beard still tingles on Kun’s lips when he drives away. It’s only eleven-thirty, the night is young by the standards of any non-parent, but Kun is a dad and Kun has had a fantastic and very exhausting night, so he can’t wait to get home, make himself some spiked tea and then drop dead asleep in his own bed.

The light is on in the living room when he walks in and Jaehyun is asleep on the couch. Something squeezes in Kun’s chest. He loves coming home.

Of course, Kun had the guest room all set up for Jaehyun and, in fact, he really didn’t think the younger man would be asleep this early. But there he is, keeled over on the cushions, his cheek pillowed on his hand as the TV buzzes across the room. Kun feels warm. He had an exceptionally special night, but this feels special in its own way too.

He patters around uselessly for a while, trying to decide what to do. He thinks about just throwing a blanket over Jaehyun and letting him sleep, but he also knows the couch gets uncomfortable after an hour or two. This feels and looks so domestic, Kun groans under his breath, feeling weird. He’s always checking himself, making sure he’s not too weird around Jaehyun and Johnny, making sure he’s not creepy or overstepping any boundaries. It’s tiring, especially when those two don’t seem to have any problem being confusingly flirty.

Finally, Kun decides to wake Jaehyun up. They chit chat a little, while Kun sips his tea. Jaehyun is oddly interested in how Kun’s date went, eyes teasing and sparkling with mischief, until Kun finally ushers him to bed.

“Night, Jae. Thanks for being here.”

Jaehyun smiles warmly. He rumbles, “Night, Mr. Qian. I love being here.”

*******

Johnny’s been thinking lately. He’s been doing some thinking and connecting some dots and reaching some conclusions because, well, his mind just won’t slow down on this front.

Thing is, if Kun is gay, and Johnny feels like it’s safe to assume that Kun is gay or that Kun at least definitely likes men, or that Kun  _ at least _ thinks Johnny and Jaehyun are hot, well, then it’s not illogical to assume that Kun probably enjoys sucking dick. Right? No big jump there, it’s a reasonable guess. So bringing it all together, if Kun thinks Johnny is hot and Kun also, separately, enjoys giving head, then it should also follow that Johnny has grounds to freely imagine Kun sucking his cock.

Right?

So he does. In the shower and in bed sometimes, thinks about how Kun is probably damn good at it, years of practice and whatnot. Besides, there has to be some truth to the saying that guys suck dick better because they know what feels good. No stretch there, to imagine Kun’s red lips wrapped around his erection and making him feel things he’s never felt before. Johnny explores the fantasy liberally, and without much shame.

Now, there is one part about all of this that is, perhaps, a slight stretch, no pun intended. That thought, that concept - sucking dick - it’s a funny one. A curious one. It puts a fizzy buzz in the tips of Johnny’s fingers. Pair that thought with what he and Jaehyun have been getting up to and the buzz spreads to his groin easily.

(What certainly doesn’t hurt the cause is the time Johnny has a hazy dream about having a dick in his mouth. He wakes up absolutely bewildered and disturbed that he would dream of that, lays in bed with his confused gaze burning holes in the ceiling, yet his morning wood doesn’t wane under the covers. Whose dick was that? Why did it feel so casual? Why is he  _ comforted _ by the thought that it was so casual and natural? Why did it taste kinda good?...All great questions that Johnny buries somewhere in his mind.)

And so, the next time that Johnny and Jaehyun sit down and one thing leads to another and the door ends up locked and their shorts end up around their ankles, Johnny’s got to do something about all this.

There’s no space between them nowadays. Thighs pressed to one another, they find a comfortable fit where their arms aren’t getting in the way of the other, stroke each other to full hardness and give in to pleasure. Except Johnny is a little squirmy, a little shifty.

“Jae,” he starts, “I wanna try something new, do you mind? Been curious, canIputitinmymouth?”

“Uh,” Jaehyun almost asks him to repeat himself, but he’s so dumbfounded his only natural defense mechanism is to play it completely nonchalant and gesture at his crotch and say, in a voice far tinier than he would expect, “Sure.”

Johnny doesn’t look at his face. He shifts his butt on the couch and leans over and just goes for it, drags his tongue across the wet tip. Jaehyun hisses between his teeth, an encouraging sound to Johnny who doesn’t dwell on the taste just yet, instead licks the crown again and closes his lips around it in a wet kiss.

Gradually, the bitter, salty taste floods his mouth and he closes his eyes as he tries to suck and take it deeper. His mind goes blank of anything but Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun’s little sounds of pleasure. He’s surprised at how quickly his jaw gets sore trying to keep his lips closed around the girth while accommodating all of it. Wow, this shit is hard. His neck and lower back cramp up too and he finally straightens up, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry, I’m getting sore.”

“Oh, that’s fine, you don’t have to--”

“Here, I’ll just--” Johnny slips down to the rug and scoots between Jaehyun’s spread legs.

Half of his brain registers with alarm the context of his new position: here he is, a whole man on his knees for another man. But the other half shuts that irrational shit down in no time and focuses instead on the task at hand. Namely, Jaehyun’s pretty dick in Johnny’s hand right in front of Johnny’s face.

(Can a dick be pretty? Johnny’s own dick is pretty, if he thinks about it, and so is Jaehyun’s. A regular, good-looking dick. Handsome even, perhaps.)

And before his mind can lurch into overthinking by imagining a “handsome” penis in a tuxedo, Johnny takes the head of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth. He gains more and more control over what he does the more that he explores. Lips wrapped around the tip, he licks over and around the slit while trying to suck at the same time. It’s hard but fun to try and he can tell, with half a mind, that Jaehyun is trying to stifle his moans which gets Johnny’s own cock even harder.

His mind quiets down again, singularly focused on exploring what it means to suck dick, trying different angles to lick stripes up the length or experimenting with how deep he can go before he gags. He knows it takes practice and Jaehyun is on the larger side of average, so he doesn’t push himself too much, just bobs up and down on the couple of inches he can fit in his mouth. 

Unintentionally, he looks up and meets Jaehyun’s eyes as he drags the tip out of his open mouth along his tongue. Jaehyun’s jaw drops and he moans and his whole body twitches as he tries to hold off his orgasm just a little longer. The image of Johnny on his knees for him with his cock on his tongue has mercifully been burned into his mind for an eternity.

Johnny mumbles something that Jaehyun doesn’t hear.

“What?” he breathes.

“I said, I just remembered you like it wet, dude.”

With no warning, Johnny lets spit dribble from his lips down over Jaehyun’s cock. He takes him back into the heat of his mouth and Jaehyun groans. This time, Johnny lets spit flow out of his mouth and slick the slide of his hand, dribble all the way down to the base and Jaehyun’s hips twitch up, holy shit it’s so wet and obscene, he must be losing his damn mind.

“Bro, I’m gonna cum, move--”

Johnny suckles loudly on the tip a little longer as if to say,  _ I’m doing this to you, go ahead, I’m not afraid to take it _ . He finally pulls off with a pop, wipes his lips again and strokes Jaehyun to an earth-shattering orgasm, some of which flies all the way to Johnny’s own neck. Jaehyun’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his mouth open in a choked off moan, his entire body taut with explosive pleasure, and he looks like a sex god and Johnny isn’t even mad at himself for thinking that.

Goddamn. He just gave his best friend a blowjob.

Why does that sound so hot in his head?

Johnny plops down on the couch, brings his rock hard dick back out and makes himself cum with fast, deliberate strokes and a few breathy moans. He rests his head against the back of the couch, letting the buzz wash over him in waves.

“Dude.”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Dude _ …”

Johnny chuckles, “Yeah.”

Jaehyun hums tiredly. They recover in comfortable silence. At some point, Johnny cleans himself up and picks up his phone to scroll through his Instagram.

As Jaehyun’s bones finally turn back to solid after being liquefied by his orgasm, he lets out a groany sigh and smacks Johnny’s thigh. Johnny throws him a smile, then looks back at his phone. Jaehyun does that little jaw wiggle he does when he’s about to say something he’s not totally comfortable saying.

“So...I mean... this doesn’t make us gay, does it?” he says, gesturing between their unzipped pants. His ears are red as beets. He waves a hand, “I mean, not that that’s a bad thing, I-- I mean, your moms...I just mean, as far as you and I are concerned…”

Johnny nods in understanding, relieving Jaehyun from his floundering.

“Well, I mean… I’m not gay. I think it’s safe to assume you aren’t either. We’re...I don’t know, bro, we’re just having fun.”

“Right.”

“I’m not gay, but I’m curious. I don’t wanna feel bad about that.”

“Right, of course.”

“Maybe I’m bisexual. Who knows. I don’t know right now,” Johnny shrugs, trying to make it sound real casual but also not hiding his blush. “But us having fun doesn’t have to change anything about who I am or who you are.”

Jaehyun nods thoughtfully.

“Right. I am who I am, I’m just having fun and it’s not hurting anyone.”

“Exactly. If anything, it feels great,” Johnny offers a sly smile and Jaehyun snorts and elbows him.

“Cool. I like that. It feels simple.”

“It is.”

“Yeah. Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower. Love you, bro,” they smack hands and Jaehyun gets up. On his way out he adds, “Hey, be sure to take a piss too, I read it prevents infections after you cum or something.”

Johnny tilts his head in consideration, “I thought only girls had to do that. I mean-- I thought you only have to do that if you have a vagina.”

Jaehyun pauses with a towel in his hand, “Hm. Really? Well, can’t hurt either way, right?”

  
  


But as surprisingly easy as it is to accept what happened as just one more fun thing between bros, there’s no denying how exhilarating and new it felt to both. Johnny sucked his first dick! What the hell! That’s a big deal! Milestone, perhaps? He’s so pleasantly surprised with himself for how positive he feels about the whole thing, it adds yet another layer of excitement. He tries not to get ahead of himself. They haven’t been doing a ton of mental gymnastics around these  _ encounters _ which are definitely not hook ups. And yet, they’ve both dutifully been making sure to sleep with girls on the regular. Just in case. It feels positive, but it’s new and foreign too, this thrill Johnny gets when thinking about Kun’s body, his firm yet gentle touch, when imagining Jaehyun’s mouth on his own dick... 

When they’re at soccer practice later that week, Kun brings Xiaojun around so he can watch the team and play with them at the end. Johnny watches Jaehyun at peak performance and tries not to stare at those muscled shins. Is Jaehyun showing off? Kun sure looks extra yummy today up there on the bleachers, relaxed and watching them behind his aviators.

Towards the end of practice, they’re all worn out and it’s quite stuffy out, so Johnny does his laps shirtless and Jaehyun, too, can’t tear his eyes off of the captain’s slender, toned form, his honey skin glistening in the afternoon sun.

When they get back to the house that night, after Kun treats them both to some delightful homemade chow fun and they get to horse around with Benny and the kids, they collapse on their little couch and crack open a can of beer each. It should feel off to be as horny as they both are, after the wholesome evening they had, but they’re still thrumming with whatever the hell was going on with their bodies during practice. The memory of Mr. Qian’s handsome, skilled hands serving dinner, the memory of Mr. Qian’s gentle hugs good night... they refuse to leave their minds.

Once they get into it, Johnny gets the courage to ask:

“So how did you like it last time?” he says, giving Jaehyun the backhand stroke and teasing the tip.

Jaehyun lets out a little grunt, “Not bad, actually, not bad. You sure you haven’t done that before?”

Johnny chuckles, red in the face, “Pretty sure, dude, or if I have I sure don’t remember… Maybe I’m a natural!”

Jaehyun laughs a little louder than necessary, but then they settle into a comfortable rhythm. The volume of his laptop is turned almost all the way down, so that the porn they put on (just so they don’t feel totally weird jerking each other off) is almost inaudible.

Johnny’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and Jaehyun catches him staring at his dick. He wants to ask him, nonchalantly, in that cocky bro way, if Johnny wants to suck him off again, but he surprises himself and leans in and kisses him instead.

There is no hesitation on Johnny’s part. He kisses back warmly and curiously. His lips part, sliding along Jaehyuns, their heads tilt all the right ways. Jaehyun hears Johnny’s loud exhale, as if he’s savoring the touch. Johnny’s free hand comes up to cup Jaehyun’s neck.

They make out hungrily, like they’ve been dying to do this for ages, and yet there’s a degree of reservation, like they can’t allow themselves to dive in too fast, too hard. It’s exploratory as much as passionate and needy, and Johnny makes a curious sound when their tongues touch for the first time. 

“Mm, fuck...” Johnny murmurs into the kiss.

  
  


When Johnny goes back to jerking him off  _ while _ they’re still kissing, Jaehyun blows his load within seconds. He’ll never admit to the needy whimpers he let out against Johnny’s mouth while cumming, and it’ll take him a long time to be comfortable remembering the way the whole world spun all around him in the moments after his orgasm.

“Shit. Holy shit,” he pants, pulling away. Johnny’s looking at him with hooded eyes full of lust and need, and Jaehyun has to try his best not to freak the fuck out.

Instead, he shuts his brain off and kisses Johnny again. He shoves his tongue inside Johnny’s mouth and jerks Johnny off fervently, just to elicit the same kind of desperate moans from him, to feel their vibration in his lips while Johnny’s hot cum coats his fist.

“Motherfuck…” Johnny throws his head back against the couch. “Shit.”

“Yeah…”

“Dude, how is this so good? How the fuck…” Johnny throws Jaehyun a wide-eyed, blissed out, bewildered look. “How the fuck is this fucking good?”

Jaehyun chuckles and closes his eyes.

They put paramount effort into not making this weird. And it works. They clean up while chatting and laughing, and stretch their tired bodies and get ready for sleep.

“Dude, I think we should seize the moment. With Kun. You know?” Johnny says thoughtfully, perched on the couch armrest while Jaehyun chugs water. Jaehyun is only wearing boxers and the glow of the desk lamp casts warm shadows over his toned torso. Johnny looks without looking.

“What do you mean?”

Johnny shrugs and picks at his nails. “You know. Ride it out, go for it with him...I bet he’d be down.”

Jaehyun studies him in silence. His ears are red. He sits down in his desk chair, bulge outlined in his boxers.

Finally he laughs incredulously, “Bro, for real? Man...I mean, I’m down, but that’s crazy.”

Johnny perks up, “You’re down?”

“Yeah I mean, I guess…”

They dance around it all for a while as is only appropriate, give themselves a chance to warm up to the reality that they are actually discussing hooking up (hooking up?!) with Kun, a man twenty years their senior.

Slowly, their back and forth turns to actually making plans. It’s nearly the end of the semester and they’re both going to be away for part of the summer and, frankly, neither of them wants to wait. When you’re in college, everything but academics can’t wait because you never know what the future holds. So they plan and plot, carefully, giddily.

“Yeah...But dude, I don’t wanna take it up the ass,” Jaehyun says.

“Me neither,” Johnny lies. “I’m gonna assume he’d let us fuck him.”

The words land heavy and hot between them. Jaehyun tries to stifle his arousal. Fucking Mr. Qian. The wet dream of wet dreams.

And so it’s decided.

  
*******

With a few weeks left of the school year, Kun decides to treat his boys to a special dinner. Johnny and Jaehyun, that is, not his sons. After some back and forth over text, they settle on Red Lobster. Kun takes a relaxing shower after work, getting ready for a fun night out. It’s become a thing for the three of them, hanging out casually at Kun’s house or at the bakery, sometimes over beer, sometimes over coffee. Kun can’t quite believe how easy and fun it is to just spend time with Johnny and Jaehyun.

Warm and fluffy from his shower, Kun wraps a towel around his waist and dries his hair with another. Classical music spills softly from the bluetooth speaker and he hums in tone. He clears the mirror with a hand towel and applies a generous layer of fluffy shaving foam to his cheeks and neck. With measured, long strokes, Kun shaves first his left cheek, then his right. Seeing stripe after stripe of smooth skin appear under the foam is satisfying and puts him in an even better mood. Alas, when he moves on to his chin, the razor scrapes over a bump in his skin under the wrong angle and nicks him.

Kun hisses between his teeth, then curses. He shakes his head and hurries to finish the rest of his face, so he can stop the bleeding, frustrated since he just got a new razor last week, and this really shouldn’t be happening.

His good mood returns once he’s putting together his outfit. He pulls on a pair of dark grey wool slacks and pairs them with a thin forest green sweater. It’s a casual dinner, but there’s nothing wrong with Kun feeling himself and his outfit. He slings a light summer jacket over his sweater and slides his feet in his brown loafers. A look in the mirror leads to the conclusion that he looks damn hot. His ass looks delectable, and the sweater clings to his torso just right.

Kun picks his boys up from their frat house and feels an odd satisfaction tingling in his belly when some random dudes eye him curiously while saying bye to Johnny and Jaehyun.

Yeah, that’s right. This hot gay dad is best friends with the frat dudes and that’s that on that.

“Mr Qian!” Johnny claps a hand over Kun’s thigh and squeezes briefly as he settles into the passenger seat. “Thanks for picking us up.”

“My pleasure, boys.”

“Ugh, I’m famished. It’s not far, is it?” Jaehyun leans between the seats.

“It’s just ten minutes out. Buckle in, please!”

They pull in to the parking not long after. Johnny climbs out first and stretches with a groan, sore from a day of studying. He’s wearing a varsity jacket with his fraternity’s letters on the back, and the white shirt under rides up as he pulls his arms behind his head. A fine dark treasure trail disappears into the waistband of his boxers. Kun looks away and smiles to himself gently.

They sit at a booth, Jaehyun next to Kun. Kun admires Jaehyun’s broad shoulders under his thin sweater, the glint of the little silver hoop in his ear. He’s proud of these boys for everything they are - for making it through a rough junior year, juggling academics and athletics and their social lives with impressive ability; for being really damn decent dudes and fantastic company.

“Anything you want, boys, okay? Don’t spare my wallet, you’ve earned this,” he says when their waitress brings their menus.

Johnny snorts, “Thanks, sugar daddy.”

Kun hides behind his menu.

Their conversation picks up as their margaritas arrive along with some warm biscuits. They catch up about summer plans and upcoming exams, Xiaojun’s ambitions to try playing baseball next year, Kun’s plans to have his ice cream truck on the streets in late June, and even get to a couple of ultra endearing stories about Johnny’s Little, Mark. The alcohol lights up their eyes and makes their company even more pleasant.

“Mmm, that margarita is starting to hit me…” Kun leans on his elbow, smacking his lips after eating a perfectly baked shrimp from their appetizer plate.

Jaehyun glances at him with a tiny smirk. He leans in ever so slightly, “Yeah? Where do you usually feel it first once alcohol starts to hit you?”

“Hmmm,” Kun’s thumb draws circles on the table. “I think my thighs.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It starts as like, a tingling in the tops of my thighs, and then it gradually spreads down my legs,” unconsciously, Kun spreads his thighs apart, and Jaehyun feels a zap of arousal.

“Yeah? Here?” Jaehyun says in a sultry tone, placing a hand atop Kun’s thigh.

Kun bursts out laughing and Jaehyun does as well, with a second delay, and Johnny snorts at them, eyeing Jaehyun meaningfully. Jaehyun retracts his hand a few long moments later, after rubbing his palm into the fabric of Kun’s jeans. Kun’s skin burns, but he shakes off the blush.

“What about  _ you _ then? Where do you feel it first?”

“Hmm, my jaw. It’s that kind of tingling, as you said..”

“Mm, yeah.”

Kun moves on from that as quickly and smoothly as he can, feeling a little seduced and trying not to panic about it.

“And here is your lobster feast, sir,” the waitress returns with their entrees. Soon, the booth is filled with the clink of utensils and their delighted hums.

“Cheers,” Johnny holds up his glass. His eyes twinkle, “To our favorite Mr. Qian, his bottomless wallet, and how lucky we are to have met such an incredible man.”

Kun waves a hand modestly, “Please, please. I am more than proud of the two of you, and you know it makes me happy to treat you to good food.”

They clink glasses and Kun throws an arm around Jaehyun, rubbing his shoulder.

“So if you do get that internship, what’s the plan? I bet you’re excited to get some hands on experience.”

Jaehyun smiles at the attention, and at the intoxicating scent of Kun’s subtle cologne. They discuss Jaehyun’s possible internship with the doctor of a local professional soccer team while slowly getting through their food.

“Kun, is that a cut on your chin?” Johnny asks. He squints and leans in, “That looks like it hurts.”

Kun swipes a finger over the little scab, “Nah, it doesn’t hurt. I cut myself earlier. I keep having to buy new razors, it’s so annoying! I don’t know why this keeps happening.”

“You should get an electric razor,” Johnny offers. “A lot safer and faster.”

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll get the kids to buy me one. Father’s Day present.”

Kun catches a glimpse of Johnny’s gentle smile and there’s something about the glint in his eye that makes him blush. What’s going on tonight?

He’s missing plenty of context, of course. Doesn’t know about all the plotting Johnny is doing inside his head with a single-minded focus: Kun’s lips. The way they wrap around the lip of the margarita glass, red and supple; the way they stretch in a warm smile when Kun’s listening to the conversation. Johnny’s determination to seize the night grows with every minute that he watches Kun being the most handsome man alive.

The check arrives and Kun pulls out his wallet. He slips his glasses on and counts out a few bills for the tip, then tucks his debit card next to the receipt. He pops a mint into his mouth and slides the rest on the table. There is something remarkably attractive about each movement: the confidence of a well-off, well established man.

“Alright, boys. I’m spent,” Kun smiles, stretching. Johnny downs the last few sips of his cocktail. He feels an irresistible urge to do  _ something, anything _ to please Kun, to make this man happy and satisfied.

Soon.

“Thanks for the meal, Kun,” Jaehyun says when they pile back into the car.

“My pleasure, guys, seriously. You’ve deserved this. And it’s always lovely hanging out with you. You make me feel younger…” Kun says and looks off into the distance dramatically to Johnny and Jaehyun’s amusement. He groans then and leans back in his seat, “God, I’m so full. I feel like I should just take a nap right here.”

“I might just do that,” Johnny agrees. “Y’all can carry me to the house, right?”

Jaehyun snorts, “Roll you, more like.”

They joke around, allowing the food to settle in their bodies, reluctant for the night to end.

When the car sinks into comfortable silence, Johnny bites his lip and makes a decision. He glances back at Jaehyun for courage. 

He places a large hand on Kun’s thigh.

Wide-eyed, Kun looks between Johnny’s hand and Johnny’s face. Color floods his cheeks and realization and disbelief fight in his eyes. He’s frozen, trying to come up with something to say, but nothing comes. He simply raises his eyebrows, heart pounding in his chest. There’s no playing this off as a joke anymore.

Cards on the table.

Johnny smiles.

“Kun, can I kiss you?”

Kun’s eyes widen more. His gaze falls to Johnny’s lips and he gives in to the moment.

Kun hums into the kiss as soon as their lips touch. He exhales, feeling Johnny against him, and he brings a hand to cup Johnny’s face when they change the angle. It’s a stunningly charged kiss, and it has Johnny’s cock hardening in his pants faster than it has in a long while.

When they part, Kun steals another peck before pulling back, shaking his head in confusion. He looks between Jaehyun and Johnny, panic filling his eyes.

“Are you guys messing with me?”

“What?”

“Is this a joke? Tell me this isn’t a prank…”

“Nooo, nonono, I swear,” Johnny holds up his hands and Jaehyun protests too. “I promise, Kun. I’m...we’ve wanted to do this for a long time, turns out.”

“WE?!”

“Yeah, can I get in there?” Jaehyun rumbles from the backseat, leaning forward.

Kun turns his wide-eyed gaze on him.

“Uh…”

“Can I kiss you, Mr. Qian?” Jaehyun licks his lips and Kun can’t tear his eyes off of them.

Jaehyun’s kisses are assertive and confident, exploratory, firmer than Johnny’s. His tongue finds its way between Kun’s lips in no time and Kun makes a quiet sound that goes straight to Johnny’s dick. 

“May I?” Johnny interrupts gently.

Kun breaks the kiss with Jaehyun and kisses Johnny again, eyes barely opening. They do that for a bit, taking turns making out with Kun and he forgets himself in that moment, feeling Johnny and Jaehyun against him and basking in the heat of their kisses. He brings a hand to Johnny’s face, cradles his jaw and angles it to his liking, and that’s new to Johnny. Kun taking control of the kiss like that sparks something quivering and hot in his belly and he has to hold back a sound.

Kun pulls back to catch his breath and looks between the two of them. It’s dark, so he can’t tell for sure, but he thinks they’re both blushing the same way that he is. Johnny is looking at him like he’s a sexy piece of meat and Kun is so hot all over. The only thing stopping his cock from going rock hard is his sheer bewilderment at the fact that he just made out with the two hottest straight frat boys he’s ever met. No way this isn’t a joke, right?

“Guys, what are we doing? Are you sure--”

“I fucking swear to you, Kun, we just think--” Johnny shakes his head, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He glances at Jaehyun. “We like you a lot as a friend, we have a great time hanging out with you, but we uh...well, we just also think you’re really hot. And..we’re confused by how much we want to bone you, but we, uh...we wanted to see if you’re interested too.”

Johnny looks like he wants to say more, they both do, but this is already enough to get Kun’s head spinning, so he won’t push either. Johnny shrugs, holds up his hands like it’s a perfectly reasonable and ordinary explanation.

And Kun, his Capricorn brain needs way more, needs a timeline of events and a much more logical than impulsive way of explaining this. But if he’s learned anything from the forty-plus years he’s had this Capricorn brain, it’s that sometimes he needs to shut it up and do whatever his heart - or dick - wants.

“Come here,” he mutters and pulls Jaehyun in by the collar, humming into the kiss. Jaehyun scoots closer, gets a hand on Kun’s neck too and sticks his tongue in his mouth again and,  _ God _ , Mr. Qian is a really fucking good kisser and Jaehyun’s entire body is tingling.

Not one to sit by idly, Johnny presses a hand to the front of Kun’s sweater, feels up his torso and pulls the fabric down to expose some collarbone that he promptly kisses and licks.

“John,” Kun breathes, reluctant to break the kiss with Jaehyun who is so good at being eager. “Fuck, hold on.”

Johnny’s hand has inched all the way up to the crook of Kun’s thigh and very dangerously close to his semi, and Kun is panicking again.

“Hooold on, hold up, what are we doing, hold on--”

“Can I?” Johnny looks up, eyes big and irresistible. He’s made a split second decision that he, too, is going to fully and only listen to his dick tonight.

Kun shakes his head, “Can you what?!”

Johnny slides his hand right over Kun’s bulge and Kun inhales sharply, hips twitching.

“Woahwoahwoahwoah, hold on,” he moves Johnny’s palm away with his own, “Dude, we’re in a Red Lobster parking lot! What are you gonna do, give me head right by the entrance?!”

Johnny smiles sheepishly, “I mean...when you put it like that. Can we move somewhere darker, more secluded?”

“What!”

“Kun, just move the car over there by the back, we’ll be fine,” Jaehyun chimes in, fully onboard with the spectacle that he really didn’t expect but which he will one-hundred-percent love.

Once more, Kun looks between them in utter disbelief. He then starts up the engine and drives right to the spot Jaehyun indicated. It’s darker, faces the sparse wooded area behind the restaurant and it’s unlikely anyone will pass by them any time soon.

“May I?” Johnny repeats, pointing at Kun’s crotch.

“Jesus Christ,” Kun mutters, slumping back in his seat, giving Johnny full access with a gesture of his hand.

Johnny’s palm returns and rubs circles right over Kun’s hardening cock. It’s such a phenomenal sensation, Johnny discovers, feeling Kun’s cock harden under his touch,  _ because  _ of his touch. It fills out Kun’s underwear and Johnny is so overwhelmed and turned out at the same time.

He kisses Kun again with heat and purpose, sucks on his lower lip while his fingers struggle to unbutton Kun’s pants.

“Wait, wait,” Kun nudges him away to open his fly and pull his underwear down. He has no fucking clue how this can possibly be real, and yet it is, there’s Johnny’s hand reverently gripping his rock hard cock, stroking him with so much curiousity and skill. If Kun allows himself to wonder how many times Johnny has done this before, his head would simply explode.

“Kun,” Jaehyun murmurs and meets Kun in a kiss as soon as Kun turns to look at him. He fits a couple of fingers on Kun’s jawline, kisses him in a way that’s filthy and maddeningly hot.

Kun almost yelps when he feels wet heat envelop his cock. He pulls away from the kiss to see Johnny’s head bobbing in his lap and, oh  _ God _ , how Kun wishes he could see those plush lips wrapped around his shaft, but the angle won’t allow it.

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ” 

Johnny holds Kun’s cock in one hand and keeps stroking him while licking around the base and over Kun’s balls. He sucks one into his mouth, then the other, then suckles on the tip of Kun’s leaking dick and keeps stroking it while pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the bare skin of Kun’s belly. It’s like a bubble has burst inside of Johnny and he soaks up everything about Kun, every sensation related to his gorgeous body. Johnny’s own cock feels like it’s about to burst into his pants where he rubs at it with the heel of his other palm. His body is on fire with how  _ good _ it feels to just let go and explore, discover, love the male body,  _ Kun’s _ body.

Johnny licks and sucks more, loud, lewd, wet -- if Jaehyun likes it wet, then maybe Kun does too, he figures. His spit glistens on Kun’s cock and the salty taste,  _ Kun’s _ taste, gets more of it flowing. Mr. Qian’s dick is handsome too, average and with a prominent vein along the underside, and so, so hard, so heavy on Johnny’s tongue.

“John, oh God, I’m close--”

Kun’s moans are electrifyingly hot and Jaehyun soaks them up as he kisses at Kun’s neck and sucks a bruise below his ear. He can see Johnny’s giving his all to taking Kun’s cock as deep as he can, licking and sucking on it like a lollipop, determined to make Kun cum.

And he does.

“Johnny--” Kun tries warn one more time before he creams all over Johnny’s face. Johnny obediently strokes him through it and lets go as soon as Kun pushes his hand away.

Kun breathes heavily, eyes pressed shut, body burning. What if he opens his eyes and it was all a dream?

He feels fingers ghost across his cheek and opens his eyes. Jaehyun is looking at him with mirth. Johnny is wiping cum off his face with a tissue.

“Oh my fucking God,” Kun covers his face with his hands. He then remembers that his dick is still out and immediately goes to tuck himself back in, “What the hell, you two? Oh my God.”

“You didn’t like that?” Johnny asks, a joking smirk on his lips, but there’s clear insecurity in his voice too.

Kun looks at him and shakes his head.

“You’re insane,” he says, then pulls Johnny into a kiss. He tastes himself on Johnny’s tongue and it’s the hottest thing that’s happened to him in forever.

“So you did like it then?”

“Yes! Oh my God! You are fucking unbelievable!” Kun slaps his steering wheel and runs his hand through his hair. The implications of what just happened are way too much for his post-orgasmic brain.

Jaehyun shifts closer.

“So...can we fuck you next then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT'S THAT....
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought of this! Please don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed! **You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


End file.
